I Will Always I Love You
by Sakura Li 1987DF
Summary: Una Antigua Profecía marca el Inicio de Una Nueva Aventura. Un Final que marca un Nuevo Principio. ¿Qué harías si las personas en las que mas confías te traicionan de la peor manera? Valdrá la pena Seguir luchando ?
1. Prologo

_**I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU**_

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la historia de Sakura Card Captor del Grupo CLAMP, por el momento no hay personajes de mi autoria. Espero la disfruten.**_

_**PROLOGO**_

Los Hechiceros se fueron reuniendo en silencio en torno al círculo de piedras ciclópeas que coronaban la montaña sagrada; abajo, entre retazos de niebla, podían ver el lago cuyas aguas tranquilas espejeaban en la primera luz de la mañana.

El druida, se acercó al centro del circulo encendió una fogata y Arrojó las últimas matas de muérdago recogidas la noche anterior a la fogata y se desprendió de su larga y negra túnica que portaba, arrojándola lejos de sí; parecía ahora más viejo, como de mil edades, pero no había perdido nada de su majestuosidad. Alzó los brazos al cielo y un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo; unos instantes después un murmullo de horror y admiración se extendió por el grupo reunido en torno al círculo de pronto se arqueó hacia atrás violentamente, puso los ojos en blanco y espesos hilos de baba comenzaron a emerger de las comisuras de los labios deslizándose por su barba de nieve. Arrancó el torque de plata que adornaba su cuello y que amenazaba con ahogarle; comenzó a hablar con una voz distinta, gutural:

- Escuchad, Hechiceros dijo.:

-Veo el mundo que aguarda, y nosotros no tendremos lugar en él.

El druida hizo una pausa que aprovecharon sus ayudantes que se encontraban a su costado para secarle el sudor que manaba de su frente. Después continuó:

- Se me eriza el cabello cuando veo lo que les aguarda:

-No cultivarán estas tierras, pero comerán alimentos que a veces les envenenarán, inhalarán extraños humos que les harán enfermar; buscarán lo que no tienen y despreciarán lo que ya poseen, y así enfermarán más sin darse cuenta. De nuestro recuerdo solo quedará una extraña música realizada con instrumentos que me son desconocidos, a esa música le darán nuestro nombre. Solo os puedo decir para terminar, que cuando esto ocurra tendremos la suerte de estar todos muertos, también los hijos de nuestros hijos y los hijos de sus hijos.

-Y es en esta época que Cuhmal Macart el gran campeón del oeste de Irlanda, Renacerá pero en esta ocasión no morirá al amar y unir su vida a su princesa, Pero su hijo, aun viene a destronar al rey ya que heredara la fuerza, valor y nobleza se du padre, la astucia, gentileza y belleza de su madre de igual forma heredara los dones mágicos de ambos, lo que lo hará un hechicero digno de temer.

Dicho esto, el druida sufrió un desmayo. Mientras era atendido por sus acólitos, el resto de los Hechiceros comenzó a abandonar el círculo de piedra. La ceremonia había concluido.

De camino hacia el castro, uno de los Hechicera conocido como Yuko Ichihara comentaba a su amigo Led Clow:

- Me ha asustado el viejo, ¿Tú crees que habrá algo de cierto en lo que ha contado?

- No lo creo; pienso que está perdiendo facultades, y por eso se inventa las visiones.

Diciendo esto se apresuraron a regresar, pues se acercaba la hora de comer. Al despedirse de su amigo, la Hechicera dijo acariciando su abanico:

- Tienes razón, ya está viejo.

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Espero les guste la historia, la Leyenda que aquí menciono es una Adaptación de 2 Leyendas Celtas que encontré en internet pero como mi Maquina esta poniéndose media loca no las logro volver a encontrar en cuanto lo haga prometo ponerles el Link para que las visiten. A continuacion les dejo el significado de algunas palabras que probablemente no entiendan, si me falta alguna no duden en comentarmela que yo subiré su Significado. **_

_**Piedras Ciclópea: Se llama construcción ciclópea a la realizada con grandes piedras sin argamasa. unque algunos arqueólogos, las denominan también construcciones megalíticas, las construcciones ciclópeas se distinguen de aquéllas en que tienen algún aparejo que puede ser más o menos poligonal y semiescuadrado o bien ciclópeo propiamente dicho; no así las megalíticas. Y como se han creído hallar este tipo en las antiguas construcciones de Micenas y Tirinto (Grecia) que se atribuían a los pelasgos o primeros pobladores de dicha región, de ahí provienen los nombres de pelásgicas y micénicas con que también se las conoce aunque bien podrían ser de origen oriental y debidas a los fenicios por lo menos en España.**_

_**DRUIDA: Los druidas, y en general los animistas, conocen las fuerzas mágicas de la naturaleza, están en sintonía con ella, con fauna y flora. **_

_**Otra Definición de Druida es:**_

_**Los druidas fueron miembros de la clase sacerdotal en la Gran Bretaña, Irlanda, la Galia (Francia), y posiblemente otras partes de la Europa Céltica y la Galacia durante la Edad de Hierro, e incluso antes. No hay registros escritos por los propios druidas y la única evidencia de la que se dispone son descripciones breves realizadas por los griegos, romanos y varios autores y artistas dispersos, así como también algunas historias creadas posteriormente, en el Medievo, por escritores irlandeses.[2] Se tiene evidencia arqueológica relativa a las prácticas religiosas en la Edad del Hierro, aunque "ningún artefacto o imagen desenterrado se ha podido asociar indudablemente con los antiguos druidas".[3] Varios temas recurrentes sobre los druidas se presentan en un gran número de registros greco-romanos, incluyendo los sacrificios humanos, su creencia en la reencarnación y su alto estatus social en los pueblos galos. Nada se sabe aun sobre sus prácticas de culto, excepto por el ritual del roble y el muérdago según la descripción de Plinio el Viejo.**_

_**La referencia más antigua de la que se tiene conocimiento data del 200 a.C., aunque la descripción fehaciente más antigua proviene de Julio César en su escrito Comentarios sobre la guerra de las Galias (50 a.C.). Escritores grecorromanos posteriores también describieron a los druidas, incluyendo a Cicerón,[4] Tácito[5] y Plinio el Viejo.[6] Tras la invasión de la Galia por el Imperio romano, el druidismo fue proscrito por el gobierno romano bajo el mandato de los emperadores Tiberio y Claudio en el siglo I d.C. y acabaría desapareciendo de los registros escritos alrededor del siglo II.**_

_**Alrededor del año 750 la palabra "druida" aparece en un poema del monje irlandés Blathmac, quien escribió sobre Jesús diciendo que el fue "...mejor que un profeta, con más conocimientos que cualquier druida, un rey que fue obispo y un completo sabio".[7] Los druidas también son mencionados en varios cuentos medievales de la Irlanda cristiana tales como Táin Bó Cúailnge, donde son ampliamente retratados como hechiceros que se oponían a la llegada del Cristianismo.[8] En el despertar del Renacimiento céltico en los siglos XVIII y XIX, grupos fraternales y neopaganos se fundaron basándose en ideas sobre los antiguos druidas en un movimiento es conocido como neodruidismo.**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_


	2. El Principio del Fin

**CAPITULO I.- EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN.**

#################################################################################################

**Los Personajes de Esta historia le Pertenecen a Sakura Card Captors cuyas autoras son las CLAMP**

######################################################################################################

En la ciudad de Londres, Inglaterra en una casa de estilo victoriano, dentro de su inmensa biblioteca, rodeado de libros y antiguos manuscritos un joven de 18 años con cabellos añiles y mirada zafiro los analiza detenidamente.

-Sigue sin encontrar el resto de la Profecía Joven Eriol.

-Así es Espinel todos estos libros y pergaminos solo la anuncian, ninguna habla de ella a detalle

-No recuerda haber escuchado de ella en su vida como Clow

-Lamentablemente mis recuerdos de aquel entonces, son borrosos, es frustrante he sentido un flujo extraño de magia en los últimos días y estoy seguro que tiene que ver con esta profecía.

-Por qué no le pide ayuda al joven Li, quizás en su biblioteca familiar haya más información acerca de la profecía que tanto le molesta joven Amo,

-No he querido molestar a Shaoran ya que se encuentra en Japón con Sakura, y el hablarle de esta profecía haría que inevitablemente se lo cuente a Sakura, y ella a su vez a Daidouji.

-Daidoji? Que no es la Srita. Tomoyo desde cuándo comenzó a llamarla nuevamente por su apellido?

-Espinel, querido migo es un tema el cual me reservo por el momento.

-Como guste amo Eriol no era mi intención incomodarle con mis pregunta.

-No te preocupes pero en algo tienes razón ya no puedo postergarlo más tendremos que viajar pronto a Japón, si quiero avanzar en mi investigación ya no puedo hacerlo solo.

-Cuando viajaremos Joven Eriol?

-En 2 Semanas necesito hacer algunos trámites y dejar todo arreglado aquí en Londres ya que pasaremos una larga temporada por allá.

-A Nakuru le va a dar mucho gusto.

-Que me va a dar mucho gusto Espi?

-Nakuru no sabes tocar la puerta?

-Lo siento Espi es que llegue del centro comercial y vine directo a buscarlos tengo que enseñarles la maravillosa colección de Valentino que acabo de adquirir.

-Tú no cambias siempre gastando el dinero del joven Eriol en ropa, zapatos y demás chucherías.

-No son chucherías Espi una chica siempre se debe ver bien y más una que se desenvuelve tan bien en el Jet Set de Londres, como yo. No es así Amo Eriol?

Eriol solo sonríe hacia ambos

-Nakuru el Amo Eriol ha dicho que viajamos a Japón en 2 semanas,

-OMG Eriol porque no me enviaste un mensaje antes de que regresara del centro comercial ahora tengo que volver para hacer las compras para el viaje.

-Lo acabo de decidir hace menos de 5 minutos Nakuru, como te lo informaba?

-Oh Eriol volveré a ver a Touya (un aura de fuego envuelve a Nakuru)y esta vez no se me ira vivo lo juro.

-Querida Nakuru lamento hacer de tu conocimiento que el Joven Touya después de Titularse como Medico, junto con el Joven Tsukishiro ambos se fueron a vivir juntos a un departamento la ciudad de Tokio como pareja.

Nakuru se fue de espaldas -Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Como paso algo así? Es acaso ese Yue más Lindo que yo como Touya pudo cambiarme a mí por ese ese ese ese afeminado de Tsukishiro? Que sigue Taylor Lauthner se declaró Gay? Es lo único que falta después de Ricky Martin Kamisama está castigando a las mujeres pero en esta ocasión se ensaño conmigo.

Eriol con una sonrisa en su rostro miraba los pucheros que hacia Nakuru lanzando maldiciones al cielo hasta que una voz muy familiar le hablo.

-Por favor Sálvala tu eres el único que puedes hacerlo.

-Salvarla? A quién? Quién eres? Muéstrate por favor

-Joven Eriol con quien habla aquí solo estamos Nakuru y yo?

Una desconcertada y preocupada Nakuru se acerca lentamente hacia Eriol –Amo Eriol cálmese por favor que pasa.

-Una voz, acaso ustedes no la oyeron? Me pide que la salve, pero a quién?

El intempestivo abrir de la puerta hace que Eriol y sus guardianes volteen su mirada encontrándose con una bellísima, agitada y desconcertada Kahlo Mizuki,

-Eriol lo sientes?

-Sentir que Kaho?

-La magia de Sakura está desapareciendo, a un ritmo alarmante

Eriol cerro sus ojos y se concentró mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por una luz azul, poco apoco abrió sus ojos con una desconcertada mirada.

-Eriol que está pasando por que la magia de Sakura está desapareciendo de esta manera?

-No lo sé pero justo antes de que entraras, una voz me pedía ayuda, pero no era la voz de Sakura de eso estoy seguro.

-Entonces quién? Eriol, esto no es normal y es peligroso para ella y sus cartas que hacemos?

Eriol se levantó de su sillón Rojo favorito rodeo el escritorio saco su llave mágica y se colocó en medio de unos muy desconcertados Nakuru y Espinel.

-Llave que guardas el poder de la obscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡Libérate!

El báculo de Eriol apareció e inmediatamente Espinel y Nakuru tomaron su verdadera forma. Ruby Moon, Espinel Sun.

-Kaho debo ir a Japón ahora, no sé con qué me voy a encontrar así que por favor ven conmigo.

-Es demasiado peligroso que nos teletransportes a todos te estas exigiendo demasiado, tus nivel de magia decaerá que quedaras demasiado expuesto, incluso la magia de tus guardianes descenderá que dudo que puedan protegerte debidamente.

-Ahora entiendes porque debes acompañarme?

-Eriol, prométeme que encontremos lo que encontremos no te expondrás más.

-Te lo prometo Kaho. Ahora por favor Toma la mano de Ruby Moon y no la sueltes.

Eriol tomo una carta Azul con los bordes dorados que tiene la imagen de dos niños gemelos con orejas puntiagudas y ojos totalmente obscuros.

.

-Carta mágica necesito que con tus poderes nos lleves junto a la Maestra de las cartas ¡Tele transportación!

De la carta los extraños gemelos salieron y se multiplicaron creando un circulo alrededor de los viajeros, y una luz los cubrió por completo, y desaparecieron de la enorme biblioteca de Eriol, para aparecer en la entrada del parque Pingüino mientras una tormenta caía estrepitosamente en la ciudad de Tomoeda.

-Eriol estas bien? Pregunto una muy acongojada Ruby Moon mientras su amo caía de rodillas y era sostenido por Espinel Sun.

-Busquen a Sakura debe estar cerca.

Kaho y Ruby Moon se adentraron en distintas direcciones en el parque, mientras Eriol se reponía un poco, de repente el grito desgarrador de Kaho los alerto a todos, Eriol como pudo se puso en pie y fu en dirección hacia Kaho quien estaba de rodillas llorando histéricamente mientras balbuceaba y miraba dentro del Rey pingüino. Eriol, Espinel Sun, y Ruby Moon miraron en la dirección en la que Kaho miraba distintas emociones pasaron por sus rostros, Ruby Moon solo se llevó las manos a la boca intentando ahogar un grito y retrocedió varios pasos mirando con incredulidad la escena, Espinel Sun, cerró los ojos ya que no podía creer que lo que estaba viendo fuera verdad. Eriol se Acercó lentamente no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-Sálvala por favor no permitas que ellos se salgan con la suya- Esa voz tú me llamaste verdad?, Que paso? Como termino así?- El fantasma miro con suplica a Eriol y repitió –Sálvala por favor.

Ahí a sus pies Eriol tenía a una escena que nunca pensó ver ni en sus peores pesadillas ya que frente a él estaba Sakura recostada y con dos profundos cortes en sus muñecas.

#######################################################################################################

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**que les pareció? espero les guste estoy abierta a sus sugerencias ya que es mi primer Fic y espero no sea el ultimo sus opiniones y observaciones me ayudaran a mejorar como escritora, sin mas gracias por leer.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Antes que nada todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la historia de Sakura Card Captors, del grupo CLAMP.**_

####################################################################################

**CAPITULO II.- LA TORMENTA.**

Aunque en Shock, Eriol se acercó lentamente hacia lo que parecía el cadáver inerte de su amiga de la infancia, se puso de rodillas no importándole manchar sus ropas de sangre. Al quedar a la altura del pecho de Sakura se recargó en él y guardó silencio unos segundos que para sus acompañantes fueron eternos.

— ¡Está viva! —gritó Eriol levantándose bruscamente, lo que causó un leve mareo que lo llevó de rodillas al suelo.

—Kaho, por favor detén su sangrado. —Al notar que la bellísima mujer no salía de su estupor, se levantó nuevamente con dificultad, se puso frente a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

—Necesito que reacciones, mi magia en estos momentos es nula, si no reaccionas ella realmente morirá.

Kaho parpadeó un par de veces, se levantó y caminó hacia Sakura. Ya frente a ella se arrodilló y la tomó por las muñecas, cerró sus ojos y un aura celeste la envolvió a ella y a las muñecas de Sakura que poco a poco fueron cerrándose.

Eriol con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban buscó con la mirada a Ruby Moon.

—Ruby Moon, necesito que busques la presencia mágica de Kerberos y Yue, seguramente ellos sabrán qué ha pasado.

Ruby Moon se elevó por los cielos, cerró los ojos y se concentró en ubicar a los dos guardianes.

—Eriol —le llamó Kaho mientras sacaba detrás de Sakura el libro de cartas, el cual se encontraba lleno de sangre—, las cartas están consternadas y bastante débiles, necesitan la magia de sus guardianes, pero sobre todo la de Sakura.

Eriol se quedó un momento en silencio con los ojos cerrados, pero antes de poder pensar en algo, Ruby Moon descendió con el semblante bastante serio.

—Amo Eriol, encontré a Yue y Kerberos y por la dirección creo que están en casa de Sakura.

Ese dato captó la atención de Kaho y Eriol.

—He detenido el sangrado, Eriol, pero necesitará un poco más de magia para poder restablecerse. ¿Crees que debamos llevarla a un hospital?

—Creo que tendríamos que dar demasiadas explicaciones y no estamos en posición de hacerlo. ¿Sería posible que la lleves al templo Tsukihime y la mantengas estable hasta que Espinel Sun y yo regresemos de ver a Yue y Kerberos?

—Sí, pero antes de que te vayas dame tus manos. —Eriol se las dio y Kaho posó su frente, sobre la de él y un brillo celeste los cubrió a ambos.

—Eriol, yo solo necesito el 50% de mis poderes para mantener estable a Sakura, te doy el otro 50% porque no sabemos qué puedas encontrar ahí y no quiero que pongas tu vida en peligro.

Mientras Kaho decía esas palabras Eriol poco a poco se sintió mejor, en cuanto terminaron ambos se pusieron de pie.

—Ruby Moon, por favor Ayuda a Kaho a llegar al Templo Tsukihime, y juntas mantengan estable a Sakura.

—Sí, amo Eriol.

Ruby Moon cargó a Sakura, mientras Kaho sostenía la mano caída de esta, y comenzaron a caminar.

Eriol se dirigió hacia Espinel mientras tomaba el ensangrentado libro de cartas Sakura con un semblante serio.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, Espinel, y no tengo idea de por qué comienzo a sentir miedo de lo que podamos encontrar.

—Amo Eriol, el fantasma sigue mirando el lugar donde se encontraba la señorita Sakura, ¿la conocerá?

El fantasma miraba fijamente el charco de sangre que dejó Sakura.

—Espinel, ese fantasma es la madre de Sakura, la Sra. Nadeshiko Kinomoto, intentar hablar con ella en este momento es inútil ya que está en un estado de shock mayor en el que todos nos encontramos, será mejor por el momento dejarla.

Espinel Sun solo atinó a asentir mientas Eriol se dirigió a su espalda y lo montó, y así Espinel comenzó a elevarse y a través de la tormenta se dirigieron a casa de Sakura.

**Eriol POV**

—Todo esto es demasiado raro. ¿Por qué solo las cartas estaban con Sakura? ¿Dónde estaban Yue y Kerberos cuando Sakura cometió esta locura? Pero sobre todo, ¿dónde están Shaoran y Tomoyo? Diablos, son demasiadas cosas, espero aclararlas pronto.

Al acercarse, Eriol tomó la decisión de esconder su presencia y la de Espinel por si había algún enemigo cerca tomarlo por sorpresa, pero lo que estaba delante de ellos no era un enemigo, así que decidieron descender y acercarse a pie.

Ya cerca de casa de Sakura, Nadeshiko le indicó que se escondiera y escuchara lo que pasaba y por alguna extraña razón no dudó en hacerlo.

Yue y Kerberos estaban en su verdadera forma de frente a Shaoran y Tomoyo, lo que llamaba la atención de Eriol era que Tomoyo se encontraba detrás de Shaoran llorando como una magdalena mientras Shaoran miraba a ambos guardianes con desafío.

—Maldito mocoso, dinos qué pasó entre tú y Sakurita —decía Kerberos mirando con un odio inmenso a Shaoran.

—Eso es algo que solo nos concierne a nosotros, guardián, ahora solo dime dónde está, necesitamos hablar con ella.

—Mocoso, me interesa porque, además de ser mi dueña es mi amiga, y si ella utilizó la carta Sueño en nosotros para huir debió ser algo muy grave

—Ya te dije, guardián, eso es algo que tengo que arreglar yo con ella no con ustedes, así que si no sabes dónde está Sakura es mejor ir a buscarla.

—Kerberos —dijo Yue—, debo concederle la razón a este sujeto con respecto de buscar a Sakura, ella se encontraba mal y temo por ella, en ese estado es un blanco fácil.

—Yue, ¿te das cuenta que Sakurita no se encontraría en este estado de no ser porque es obvio que este maldito mocoso le hizo algo? Además, nos ayudaría el saber lo que pasó para poder buscarla mejor, ¿no crees?

—Kerberos tiene razón, descendiente de Clow, habla y explícanos qué pasó para poner a Sakura en ese estado y así poder buscarla mejor.

Shaoran cerró sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se quedaron Blancos, Tomoyo no paraba de llorar, cosa que desconcertaba y molestaba a los guardianes.

—Maldita sea, mocoso, habla antes de que termine de perder la paciencia —decía un muy irritado Kerberos.

—Sa… Sa… Sakura —decía Tomoyo hipando y temblando—. Ella nos encontró a Shaoran y a mí en la cama.

#######################################################################################################

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_**Hola que tal su semana espero que bien les traigo este capitulo espero que lo disfruten saben que estoy abierta a sus comentarios y sugerencias pero primeramente me gustaría Agradecer a algunas personas que me han apoyado en este proytecto.**_

_**Primeramente a la Srita. Xarito Herondale que acepto Betear mi historia iniciando con este capitulo.**_

_**En Segundo Lugar quiero agradecerle al Demonio Mayor Sake Evil22, por contactarme con Xarito, y por sus consejos realmente, me han sido útiles.**_

_**A Sango Tsunade mi Mami Coneja que me a ayudado con sus observaciones y consejos**_

_**Además de Agradecerles a todos y cada un de ustedes que siguen esta historia Muchisimas gracias por leer y por sus Revews los lei todos y cada uno de ellos, una disculpa por no mencionarlos a todos pero tengan la certeza de que sus opiniones son de suma importancia para mi. **_


	4. Decisiones Parte I

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la historia de Sakura Card Captors, creada por las maravillosas CLAMP. **

_**Notas Iniciales.**_

_**1.-Antes que nada una disculpa por el atraso en actualizar de ahora en adelante me comprometo a Actualizar todos los viernes por la tarde noche.**_

_**2.-Apartir de este capitulo los cambios de Escena los marcare .-.-.-.-. de esta manera será mas facil**_

_**3.-Los pensamientos serán colocados entre comillas y en manuscrita.**_

_**Sin mas los veo en las notas finales, espero que disfruten este capitulo.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo III. Decisiones Parte I.**

—To… To… Tomoyo, ¿tú y este mocoso? ¿Cómo fueron capaces de hacerle tal atrocidad a Sakurita? —preguntaba un muy consternado Kerberos, que no terminaba de asimilar las palabras de Tomoyo—. Respóndeme, Tomoyo, ¡¿cuándo comenzaron a burlarse de Sakura?!

Yue, que había guardado silencio hasta el momento, posó sus níveos dedos sobre la boca de Kerberos, y con la mirada más fría que jamás había mostrado antes, caminó tres pasos hacia Shaoran y Tomoyo.

—Ustedes, par de basuras, largo de aquí, no tienen nada que buscar, ya hicieron suficiente daño como para permitirles que causen más.

—Yue, no vale la pena seguir perdiendo nuestro tiempo con este par, es mejor, y a buscar a Sakura, ella nos necesita, pero antes de irnos déjame dejarle a esos insectos algo claro.

—Kerberos, a mí también me encantaría hacerlo, pero cada minuto que perdemos aquí es tiempo que Sakura está sola, y temo que le pueda pasar algo.

Tomoyo, que ya estaba un poco más tranquila, se colocó delante de Shaoran.

— Kero, Yue, por favor, permítanos buscar con ustedes a Sakura, tenemos que hablar con ella y explicarle...

— ¡¿Qué quieres explicar, traidora?! —la calló Kerberos—, ¿cómo se enamoraron?, ¿cómo se reían a espaldas de Sakura?, ¡¿eso es lo que quieres explicarnos?! Son peor de lo que creía.

— ¡Largo de aquí! —decía un muy irritado Yue—. Antes de que los obliguemos a irse.

Shaoran, que solo se encontraba apretando sus puños con rabia y desesperación, miró con desafío a los guardianes y sacó su espada.

—Ustedes dos no me van a impedir que busque a Sakura y hable con ella, ¡ella es la persona que más amo en el mundo!

—Bonita forma de mostrar tu amor, Li —se mofaba Kerberos—, revolcándote con la supuesta mejor amiga de la mujer que amas, ¡no tienes vergüenza!

—Ni tú, ni Yue, tienen derecho a opinar en nuestra relación.

— ¡¿Relación? ¿Acaso crees que Sakura después de lo que vio va a seguir contigo?! Ella es distraída, no estúpida, no la subestimes. Estoy seguro que ella no quiere saber nada de ti ni de esa traidora, ¡así que deja de decir tonterías! —gritaba ya un muy molesto Kerberos.

—Después de hablar con ella estoy seguro que entenderá, y si aún después de escucharme, Sakura no quiere volver a verme, yo me iré a Hong Kong y no la volveré a molestar.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que Kerberos o yo te dejaremos acercarte siquiera a medio metro de ella? Descendiente de Clow, tomaste una decisión al involucrarte con esa mujer a la que Sakura solía llamar su mejor amiga, aprende a vivir con las consecuencias de esta.

— ¡ME NIEGO A HACERLO!

— Que así sea entonces, descendiente de Clow —sentenció Yue.

Con un movimiento de muñeca de Yue miles de cristales se materializaron listos para atacar, mientras que en la boca de Kerberos se estaba formando una inmensa bola de fuego; Shaoran, por su parte, clavó su espada en el suelo, y con un sutil movimiento por parte de ambos guardianes, sus ataques se dirigieron hacia Shaoran y una aterrorizada Tomoyo, que a duras penas logró colocarse detrás de Shaoran.

—Ese truco no te funcionará dos veces, Li, claramente puedo ver el hilo de sangre que corre por tu brazo, tu escudo no es tan eficaz. Kerberos, prepárate para atacar de nuevo.

Aplausos tenues pero acompasados les hicieron detenerse y girarse a buscar de dónde provenían, todos se quedaron sin palabras al ver salir de la oscuridad a un alto joven manchado de sangre, poseedor helada mirada zafiro, que sonreía enigmáticamente, que iba acompañado por el espíritu de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, que miraba a Tomoyo y Shaoran con profunda rabia e impotencia, mientras que un pequeño Espinel estaba con la mirada hacia el suelo sin atreverse a ver a nadie.

— ¡Hiraguizawa! —gritaron todos sorprendidos, aunque cierta amatista comenzaba a sentir una fuerte opresión en su pecho.

—Así que eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Sakura, y yo que pensaba que era algo relacionado con la profecía. Qué equivocado estaba, aunque debo reconocer que esto me tomó por sorpresa, definitivamente no esperaba encontrarme con todo esto al regresar a Japón.

—Déjate de palabrerías, Eriol, y dinos ¿qué le pasó a Sakura? ¿Y por qué el espíritu de su madre está contigo? —exigió un alterado Shaoran.

—Aléjalos, por favor, que ya no lastimen más a mi pequeña —le suplicaba telepáticamente el fantasma de Nadeshiko.

Eriol le dedicó una sonrisa triste al fantasma de Nadeshiko, y se encaminó hasta quedar posicionado entre todos ellos.

—Kerberos, Yue, por favor confíen en mí, les explicaré todo más tarde, por el momento, solo manténganse al margen, y tengan presente que, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien —les explicó Eriol telepáticamente, mientras su expresión seguía sin mostrar nada de lo que estaba planeando.

—Daidoji, Li, la verdad no puedo decir que es un gusto volver a verlos, después de todo ustedes son un par de ratas asquerosas.

—Mide tus palabras, Hiraguizawa, y no te entrometas en esto, no es asunto tuyo, y es mejor que te concretes a responder dónde está Sakura y después te vayas por donde viniste.

—Li, tan impulsivo como siempre. Esta vez tus actos no tienen cómo justificarse, pero hay algo que me gustaría que me respondieras antes de decirlo todo. Shaoran, ¿qué se siente tener las manos manchadas con la sangre de la mujer que supuestamente amas?

—Déjate de bromas estúpidas, Hiraguizawa, y dime dónde está Sakura de una vez por todas.

— ¿No lo adivinas? Mmm… veo que sigues igual de despistado que cuando niños, pero tú, Daidoji, ya debes de haber unido las piezas, ¿no es así?

—Daidoji, ¿qué está queriendo decir el imbécil de Hiraguizawa? Por favor, acláramelo que estoy volviéndome loco —imploró Shaoran.

Tomoyo se encontraba en un profundo shock mirando con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos las ropas manchadas de sangre de Eriol.

—Tomoyo, vamos, contéstale a tu amante, por favor… Bueno, parece que voy a tener que hacerlo yo. Shaoran, como puedes notar, mis ropas están manchadas de sangre, y esta sangre pertenece a la pequeña Sakura, a la cual encontré en el parque del rey pingüino con dos profundos cortes en sus muñecas, totalmente desangrada y ya sin vida. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Estás feliz, Li? ¿Qué me dices tú, Daidoji?

— ¡Mientes! —gritó Shaoran al borde del colapso— Sakura no está muerta. Esta es una de tus maquiavélicas pruebas, Hiraguizawa, ¿cómo puedes jugar con la vida de Sakura de esa manera?

— ¿Prueba? ¿Qué podría yo probar con algo como eso? Y si necesitan pruebas de mis palabras, que mejor que esta —Eriol mostró el ensangrentado libro de cartas Sakura—, ¿les parece familiar? Por sus caras creo que sí. Pero por favor, dejen de fingir que les duele, cuando Sakura les acaba de hacer el favor más grande quitándose de su camino y desapareciendo por completo de sus vidas. Vamos, por favor, no se limiten en celebrar ahora que estoy yo aquí, compartan con nosotros su felicidad.

Kerberos y Yue solo miraban la escena conteniendo sus deseos de asesinar a Shaoran y Tomoyo, mientras que Shaoran se dejó caer al piso y Tomoyo continuaba sin reaccionar.

—Yue, Kerberos, por favor permítanme sellarlos en el libro, necesito las cartas, requieren de su energía hasta que un nuevo Maestro de las Cartas aparezca, además, que debo volver a encargarme del cuerpo de Sakura, no lo puedo dejar donde lo dejé, ella merece algo mejor.

—Reencarnación de Clow Yukito, mi identidad falsa está preocupado por la familia de Sakura, ¿qué harás al respecto?

—Para evitar problemas, por el momento, en el hermano de Sakura pondré un hechizo modificando sus recuerdos, haciéndole pensar que Sakura está estudiando en otro país, pero para eso debo encontrarlo. Yue, ¿sabes dónde está?

—Sí, sigue bajo el hechizo de la carta Sueño, Sakura la utilizó en él al igual que en Kerberos y en mí cuando intentamos detenerla.

—Así que está dentro de la casa. Bien, Kerberos, por favor regresa al libro, aún requiero de Yue y las cartas, a cada momento pierden más su magia.

—Está bien, lo haré, pero por favor no dejes que ellos se acerquen al cuerpo de Sakurita.

—Te lo prometo.

Kerberos en un destello dorado desapareció físicamente, y apareció imponente en la portada del libro de cartas Sakura.

—Yue, acompáñame adentro, necesito realizar este hechizo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, será mejor hechizar a todo Tomoeda, ya que Sakura era una persona muy querida en la comunidad y el que ella desaparezca levantará sospechas, y aunque hechice a su hermano, la gente lo hará dudar, e inevitablemente comenzará a hacer preguntas. Muy bien… Yue, forma un escudo mágico alrededor de esas dos bazofias, por favor.

—Llave que guardas el poder de la obscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol, quien aceptó esta misión contigo ¡Libérate!

El símbolo del sol y la luna resplandecieron a los pies de Eriol y su báculo apareció entre sus manos, Eriol sacó una carta que tenía la imagen de una pequeña duendecilla azul con ojos oscuros y sonrisa pícara, vestida con un vestido corto de corte princesa que le llegaba a sus pequeñas rodillas. La pequeña duendecilla sostenía entre sus brazos un reloj de arena con dos tipos de arena en cada lado del reloj, estas no estaban mezcladas, una arena era clara y la otra oscura.

—Carta mágica, préstame tus poderes y cambia los recuerdos de los habitantes de esta ciudad con respecto a Sakura Kinomoto, ¡reminiscencia!

La pequeña duendecilla tomó forma y se puso a jugar con el reloj de arena en sus manos hasta que revolvió suficiente las arenas y las soltó al cielo, toda la ciudad de Tomoeda quedó cubierta por una fina capa de arena mágica bicolor y sus ciudadanos se detuvieron medio minuto exacto, después todo siguió su curso, el tiempo continuó caminando, la pequeña duendecilla volvió a su verdadera forma y el símbolo mágico de Eriol desapareció.

—Yue, ya puedes desaparecer tu escudo mágico, el hechizo está hecho, toda esta pequeña ciudad cree que Sakura Kinomoto está estudiando en América. Ustedes dos, traidores, vivirán sabiendo que Sakura murió a causa de su traición, y no como todos creen por el momento que aún vive.

—Eriol, Yukito aún está preocupado por Touya y por el padre de Sakura. Como sabrás, Yukito vive con Touya, y el Sr. Fujikata Kinomoto se encuentra en Inglaterra en este momento, así que este hechizo no funcionará muy bien.

— Lo sé, Yue, por eso te pedí que te mantengas a mi lado, necesito que Yukito viaje a algún lado y se despida de Touya, sé que es difícil y te pido me disculpes por pedirte esto, pero dadas las circunstancias… Lo siento con respecto al Sr. Kinomoto, yo hablaré con él, no en balde es mi otra mitad. Señora Kinomoto, no tengo palabras que reconforten su perdida, pero créame que yo me haré cargo de todo.

El fantasma de Nadeshiko le agradeció y desapareció, mientras Eriol sentía un enorme opresión en el pecho por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero aún se estuviera muriendo de rabia y dolor, y por qué no decirlo, celos, no se lo iba a demostrar a ese par que no eran merecedores de la más mínima piedad.

—Yue, en cuanto te despidas del joven Touya, te espero en Inglaterra. Toma, te dejo mi tarjeta para que me ubiques con Kerberos, sellado las cartas estarán a salvo, no te preocupes, yo les ayudaré con mi poder. Es hora de irme, debo encargarme aún de muchas cosas.

—Gracias, Eriol.

—De nada, Yue, y es mejor que entres, aún sigue lloviendo y estoy seguro que Touya no tarda en despertarse.

Yue asintió y sus alas lo envolvieron, y se transformó en Yukito, este lanzó una mirada llena de decepción y dolor hacia Shaoran y Tomoyo, y entró a la casa de los Kinomoto.

—Eriol, ¿qué vas a hacer con su cuerpo? Por lo que más quieras, déjame verla aunque sea por última vez —suplicó Shaoran.

—Si yo permitiera eso, Li, estaría cometiendo una enorme falta de respeto hacia Sakura y su memoria, ya que ustedes la orillaron a lo que hizo. No tienes ningún derecho a pedirme que haga tal cosa, de aquí en más sé feliz al lado de Daidoji, pero, el que ustedes hayan sido los causantes de que un ser tan maravilloso como Sakura ya no esté en este mundo, dudo que les permita serlo. Les aconsejo que se vayan, esta tormenta no va a pasar pronto, y tu amada Daidoji se podría resfriar.

Eriol comenzó a caminar nuevamente siendo seguido por Espinel, que se había mantenido totalmente al margen de todo eso, cuando sintió el tirón que le dio un par de pequeñas y níveas manos temblorosas.

—Eriol, esto no es lo que parece, por favor, permíteme explicarte. —Eriol se sacudió las manos temblorosas de Tomoyo y se detuvo en seco.

—Mi estimada Daidoji, por favor, no hay más que decir, escuché todo, te suplico que por favor te abstengas de volver a buscarme. Ahora, si me permites, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Eriol, mírame por favor, todo esto está mal, no debería de estar pasando, yo... yo... yo... ¡YO TE AMO! Sé que tuvimos un problema hace poco, pero, por favor, déjame explicarte.

—Daidoji, deja de decir tonterías, hace menos de 24 horas rechazaste el comprometerte conmigo, y ya veo el porqué. Kerberos tenía razón, tú y Li tienen una manera muy extraña de amar.

Eriol siguió sin mirar atrás; mientras Tomoyo miraba cómo él se marchaba, a su lado, Shaoran lloraba desconsolado y se miraba las manos.

—Daidoji, ella está muerta y es culpa mía y solo mía. Daidoji, ¿qué voy a hacer si mi razón de vivir se ha ido de este mundo? Todo ha dejado de tener sentido, nada en este mundo vale la pena. Daidoji, por favor dime cómo sigo adelante.

—Shaoran, no fue solo tu culpa, también fue mía, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Sakura nos hubiese escuchado y perdonado, yo sé que ella hubiera entendido lo que pasó.

—Daidoji, es mejor irnos, no quiero encontrarme al hermano de Sakura, aunque me encantaría dejar que me golpeara hasta matarme por estúpido.

—No digas eso, y mejor vámonos, te invito a mi casa, dudo mucho que después de hoy quieras regresar a tu casa.

—No quiero ser una molestia.

—No te preocupes, mi madre está en Tailandia y la mansión es demasiado grande, la verdad no quiero estar sola. Por favor acepta, creo que en este momento solo nos tenemos el uno al otro, como amigos, claro está.

—Como amigos, Daidoji, hagamos una promesa, prometamos que vamos a averiguar qué demonios pasó realmente, para aunque sea limpiar nuestros nombres y así quizás logremos presentar nuestros respetos en la tumba de Sakura.

—Lo prometo. Vámonos, sino en serio nos vamos a resfriar.

_"Mi querida Sakura, perdóname por no reunirme inmediatamente contigo, pero necesito limpiar mi nombre para poder reunirme contigo. Espérame, te prometo que pronto estaremos juntos para siempre"_pensó Shaoran._  
_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**En el Templo Tsukimine.**

Kaho y Nakuru se encontraban más tranquilas ya que Sakura poco a poco se estaba estabilizando, ambas se sorprendieron al ver entrar a Eriol, que venía con una cara que ninguna de ellas habían visto jamás, ya que reflejaba, dolor, ira, decepción y algo más que no supieron definir.

—Eriol, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están Yue y Kerberos? —preguntaba una muy preocupada Kaho.

—Kaho, Kerberos está en el libro brindándole su magia a las cartas, y Yue, bueno, Yukito se está despidiendo de Touya Kinomoto. ¿Cómo está Sakura?

—Se estabilizó y está dentro de lo que cabe bien. Pero ¿qué fue lo que encontraste?, ¿acaso un nuevo enemigo?

—Kaho, discúlpame, pero en estos momentos no quiero recordar todo aquello. Espinel, por favor ponlas al tanto de todo esto. Nakuru, cuando acabe Espinel por favor arregla todo para que tú y Kaho regresen a Londres en el primer vuelo que encuentren, que carguen todo a mi cuenta, por favor. Lo siento, voy junto a Sakura, necesito estar a su lado y prepararme para teletransportarnos a ella y a mí a casa.

—Como ordene, amo Eriol —respondió una ya asustada Nakuru.

Eriol se retiró al cuarto donde estaba recostada Sakura, la vio con un poco más de color, pero sus facciones aún reflejaban dolor, sus ojos aún estaban hinchados. Eriol acarició su rostro.

—Perdóname por haber tardado tanto en volver, pero te prometo que jamás volveré a dejarte, pero, por favor, recupérate pronto, te voy a necesitar mucho y, créeme, aquí estaré yo para sostenerte.

Y sin darse cuenta, Eriol cayó en un profundo sueño.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-**

**Notas Finales.**

**Que les parecio? espero lo hayan disfrutado, me costo mucho este capítulo jejeje pero les adelanto que ya tengo los tres que siguen listos asi que prometo que mis actualizacones con esto se normalizan semanalmente.**

**-Quisiera agradecer a Xarito Herondale por las maravillosas ideas que me dio para este capitulo y sus correcciones como beta.**

**-Quedo como siempre en espera de sus criticas y comentarios. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	5. Decisiones Parte II

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la Historia de Sakura Card Captor historia que pertenece a las Maravillosas CLAMP.**_

**.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Decisiones Parte II**

Después de un reparador sueño, Eriol se levantó y salió de la habitación de Sakura que aun dormía. Al salir no se encontró a nadie, así que salió a caminar hacia el lago, se percató de que el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo, brillando majestuosamente. Sonrió tristemente, al recordar lo pasado el día anterior, y se preguntó realmente cuánto había dormido.

—Te ves mejor. Espinel nos contó a Nakuru y a mí ya lo ocurrido, me imagino lo difícil que debió ser para ti.—Comento Kaho, saliendo de la tienda de amuletos del templo.

—Kaho, no te preocupes, estoy bien, pero déjame decirte que te ves preciosa en tu traje de sacerdotisa, tenia años que no te veía con él puesto, te sienta bien.

—Tan caballeroso como siempre, Eriol. Siempre dices lo que una chica quiere oír, por eso me enamoré de ti.—Dijo un poco sonrojada

—Es una lástima que no haya funcionado. Kaho, ¿eres feliz ahora que el amor tocó nuevamente a tu puerta?

—Sí, lo soy, aunque jamás pensé encontrarla con él, aunque ahora la felicidad se verá opacada por todo esto.

— ¿Hablaste con él?

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo lo tomó?

—Lo conoces mejor que yo, Eriol. Nos espera en Londres, desea hablar contigo.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, así lo haré. No te preocupes, si algo aprendí de Sakura es que, pase lo que pase, al final, todo estará Bien.

—Eriol, antes de que lo olvide, ayer Nakuru habló con Ariel.

— ¿Ariel?, ¿y eso?

— Nakuru lo puso al tanto de todo, está dispuesto a ayudarnos.

—Pero si aún no sé qué vamos a hacer, y aún falta que Sakura despierte.

—Eriol, Ariel es pariente de Sakura al igual que Daidoji, la diferencia es que él ha logrado despertar algunos dones mágicos.

—Kaho, lo sé, pero no sé cómo tome Sakura conocerlo en estas circunstancias.

—Confiemos en que todo saldrá bien. ¿Cuándo te marchas?

—Esta tarde, y ustedes?.

—Mañana a primera hora. Eriol, dormiste 12 horas ininterrumpidas, ¿crees que sea prudente que viajes con Sakura tan pronto?

— ¿Dormí tanto?—Pregunto asombrado de oir eso ya que el esra capas de resistir bastante— No te preocupes, como esta vez solo somos Sakura y yo no acabaré como la última vez.

—Está bien, necesitaras bastantes cosas para la estadía de Sakura en Londres.

—No te preocupes. En cuanto Nakuru llegue sé que será feliz yendo de compras.

—Tienes razón.

— Me retiro, Kaho, quiero permanecer cerca de Sakura a todo momento.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Tómate tu tiempo en prepararte.

—Lo haré.

Eriol se encaminó hacia el cuarto de Sakura, cuando se topó con una consternada Nakuru.

—Amo Eriol, ¿cómo se encuentra?—Pregunto bastante nerviosa.

—Bien. Ahora me dirigía a preparar todo para teletransportarme con Sakura a casa, pero ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué tienes esa cara?

—Es que Espinel acaba de llegar con noticias.

— ¿Espinel? Pues ¿adónde se había ido?

— Fue a vigilar a Li y Daidoji. —Al ver cómo el semblante de Eriol se ensombrecía, se apresuró a decir—: Yo le dije que no era necesario, pero él insistió.

— ¿Y qué averiguó?

—Que ambos pasaron la noche juntos en la mansión de Daidoji.

— ¿De qué se sorprenden?, era obvio que, una vez Sakura fuera del camino, esto pasaría.

—Amo Eriol, eso no es todo, al parecer Li se va a mudar ahí.

— ¿Cómo?—Eriol denoto sorpresa, y rabia al hacer esa pregunta.

—Según Espinel, esta mañana fueron al apartamento de Li por cosas, y dejaron al mayordomo de este a cargo de la venta del mismo. Después regresaron a la mansión Daidoji.

—En fin, eso no nos interesa.—Eriol queriendo ocultar su malestar camina unos pasos dándole totalmente la espalda a una muy arrepentida Nakuru— Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que prepararme.

—Como diga, amo.

Eriol se encerró en la habitación de Sakura, que aún dormía, y la contempló unos instantes antes de dejarse caer a sus pies llorando nuevamente de rabia e impotencia.

—Ellos jamás sabrán que estás viva, esto que están haciendo no tiene nombre, te juro que cuando despiertes y sepas todo esto yo estaré a tu lado, no dejaré que nada te lastime otra vez.

Eriol se levanto comenzó a canalizar energía en sus manos, que materializó en forma de una rosa azul que de repente exploto en muchísimos pétalos que dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Sakura.

—Estamos listos, es hora de irnos. —Eriol tomó fuertemente a Sakura entre sus brazos y comenzó a recitar—: Llave que guardas el poder de la obscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol, quien aceptó esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE! Carta mágica, llévanos a casa ¡Teletransportacion!.

Los gemelos se multiplicaron y rodearon a Eriol y Sakura mientras giraban cada vez más rápido hasta que desaparecieron.

Kaho, Nakuru y Espinel, al entrar al cuarto donde estaban, solo encontraron ligeros restos de magia azul con dorada. Kaho se acercó a la cama ahora vacía y acarició las sábanas vacías.

_"Eriol, por favor cuídense mucho, mantenla a salvo, ella nos necesitará ahora más que nunca. Solo espero que todas las decisiones que tomemos de aquí en adelante sean las correctas, hay demasiado en juego en estos momentos para equivocarnos_, pensó Kaho"._  
_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**En Londres, Inglaterra.**

Los gemelos desaparecieron dejando a Eriol de espaldas a su escritorio en su inmensa biblioteca. Sakura aún dormía entre sus brazos. Todo estaba igual a como lo había dejado, con excepción de un inesperado visitante que estaba sentado en un sillón favorito.

—No pensé que al llegar a casa te encontraría esperándome sentado en mi sillón favorito.—Comento Eriol Divertido mientras se ponía en pie con Sakura en brazos.

—Lo siento, estaba impaciente después de hablar con Kaho y enterarme de lo ocurrido, decidí esperar aquí tu regreso.

—Entiendo, eres bienvenido en mi humilde hogar.—Dijo Eriol divertido por lo de "Humilde" ya que su mansión era inmensa

—Gracias. —Comento el extraño que aun permanecía en el sillón que heredo Eriol del mago Clow—¿Cómo está ella?

—Velo por ti mismo.—Sugirió Eriol con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

—Imaginé que la traerías de esta forma.—Comentaba el extraño dejando que su voz transmitiera un inmenso dolor.

El extraño se levantó, y a paso lento pero seguro, se acercó a Eriol, se colocó frente a él y acarició el rosto inconsciente de la joven Kinomoto.

— ¿Cómo pudieron hacerte esto? ¿Cómo pudiste tú llegar a tanto?—Preguntaba el extraño acariciando el rostro de Sakura.

— Lo siento, si hubiera viajado a Japón antes esto no hubiera ocurrido —decía un afligido Eriol apretando aún más a Sakura a su pecho—. Discúlpame, por favor.

—Te equivocas, sin ti ella habría muerto, no tengo cómo pagártelo.—Le respondía el extraño posando la mano que acariciaba a Sakura en el hombro de Eriol

—El fantasma de la Sra. Nadeshiko fue quien me llamó.—Comento Eriol retirando sutilmente la mano de su visitante

—Mi querida Nadeshiko, siempre velando por todos. Pero ahora —El extraño al decir esas palabras tenia una sonrisa nostalgia—¿qué haremos, Eriol? Aparte de magia ella necesitará más para restablecerse.

—Lo sé, llamaré a un médico de mi entera confianza para que venga a verla, y posterior a eso contrataré a una enfermera que se encargue de sus cuidados.

—Jamás terminaré de pagarte todo lo que estás haciendo por ella. Gracias, muchas gracias.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, estoy seguro que esto te hiere más a ti que a mí, después de todo, eres su padre.—Eriol al decir esas palabras miraba intensamente los ojos de su interlocutor, tratando de transmitir un sentimiento que ni el mismo sabia definir.

—Un padre que no estuvo ahí cuando más me necesitó.—Decía un cabizbajo Fujikata Kinomoto, que no paraba de acariciar con suma ternura y cuidado el cabello de su hija.

—No te culpes, tú estás aquí dando una serie de conferencias en Oxford, y ella estaba muy orgullosa por ese logro tuyo, Fujikata.—Eriol tratando de subirle el animo le sonreía con inocencia al decir esas palabras

—Lo sé, cambiando de tema, Kaho me puso al tanto, pero me gustaría escucharlo todo de ti.

—Primeramente hay que acomodar a Sakura en la habitación continua a la mía, después llamar al médico y ver cuál es su estado realmente.

—Tienes razón, Eriol. Vamos.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron hacia la habitación que ocuparía Sakura en completo silencio. Al entrar, Fujikata se asombró de ver la pulcrísima habitación con un diseño minimalista en color azul marino y blanco. Dentro de ella reinaba en el centro una cama King Size, cubierta por edredones Azul Indigo, liso sin ningún decorado, sobre de ella había un cuadro de unos molinos que en vez de aspas tenía mariposas, el profesor Kinomoto lo identificó como un Dali original. A un costado de la cama había un mueble blanco con un solo cajón, sobre él reposaba un florero con algunas ramas de naturaleza muerta.

—Nakuru decoró toda la casa, creo que lo único que le da vida es el cuadro —explicó Eriol ante la mirada de Fujikata, que no dejaba de admirar cada detalle de ella—. Aunque para Sakura la siento fría. Cuando ella despierte dejaré que ella la decore como mejor le parezca, quizás logre darle un poco mas de candidez.

—Gracias, Eriol. Todo esto... no tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Por favor, deja de agradecerme, que no he hecho gran cosa. Esto es mínimo en comparación a lo que Sakura me ha dado a través de sus cartas y llamadas, a lo largo de estos años.

Después de que ambos hombres acomodaran a Sakura en su nueva habitación, ninguno quería abandonarla, pero ambos optaron por dejarla descansar y salir de esta juntos, y dirigirse de nuevo a la biblioteca de Eriol.

—Fujikata, eres bienvenido a hospedarte en mi casa, puedes disponer de cualquier habitación que desees.—Comento Eriol mientras entraban nuevamente a la biblioteca

—Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, más tarde me ocuparé de ello, por el momento llamemos al médico.

—Claro. Después de llamarle, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a tomar una taza de té?

—Gracias, lo necesito.

Eriol tomó su agenda y el teléfono inalámbrico que reposaba en su escritorio. Y, mientras Eriol llamaba al médico, Fujikata se sentó nuevamente en el sillón favorito de este y cerró los ojos.

—Te ayuda a pensar sentarte ahí, ¿verdad?

—Algo así; te soy franco, me reconforta bastante.

—Desde que llegué con Sakura quiero preguntarte cómo te mantienes tan calmado ante todo esto, después de todo, ella es tu hija.—Pregunataba Eriol visiblemente confundido, ya que a el le costo mucho no matar a Li.

—No te niego que en cuanto Kaho me contó cómo la encontraron quise tomar el primer vuelo a Japón, pero ella me tranquilizo y terminó de contarme todo lo que hiciste, me tranquilicé profundamente, ya que tú reaccionaste con cabeza fría y actuaste con rapidez. Quizás esté siendo un sentimental, pero como ambos alguna vez fuimos uno, el que Sakura estuviera bajo tu cuidado es como si una parte de mí lo hubiera hecho.—El profesor no dejaba de apretar sus puños al platicar con Eriol.

—Yo quiero a Sakura y el que nos hayamos dividido hace tanto no impide que compartamos aún ciertos lazos afectivos, además de la magia. Te soy franco, Fujikata, no sé cómo no maté a Li en ese momento.—Eriol tenia una sonrisa enigmática y por su mente pasaba el recuerdo de Li.

—Quizás porque ambos sabemos que, a pesar de lo que hizo, Sakura no nos perdonaría el tocarle algún cabello; aunque, si he de ser honesto, yo no solo lo mataría, dejaría que Touya primero le diera su merecido y después lo mataría.

—Li tiene suerte de que solo lo haya dejado cargar con la culpa, aunque tengo millones de ideas para torturarlo.

—Dependiendo de lo que pase en los siguientes días quizás yo te ayude a llevarlas a cabo.

— Eriol abrió y cerro la boca literalmente antes de hablar—Me dejas anonadado,Fujikata, tú apoyándome en esto, realmente es algo que no esperaba.

—Eriol, querido amigo, en estos momentos Li merece un castigo por jugar de esa manera con mi hija, aunque si he de ser franco jamás lo hubiese pensado, ya que el joven Li se mantuvo firme aún cuando Touya lo hostigó a más no poder desde que regresó.

—Estoy al tanto de eso—Comentaba con malestar Eriol por que Sakura a pesar de los años jamás dejo de escribirle y llamarle por tanto estaba al tanto de los detalles de su relación con Li, y muchas otras cosas— Pero por el momento será mejor esperar a que Sakura despierte y empiece a tomar decisiones con respecto a qué hacer.

—Eriol, hay algo que me preocupa. Kaho hace algunos días me comentó de unas consultas que estabas haciendo referente a una profecía.

—En cuanto pasemos este mal trago te pongo el corriente, ya que por el momento soy incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea Sakura.

—Eriol, eres un gran y buen amigo, espero algún día retribuirte todo esto.

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio cuando oyeron el sonar del timbre.

—Parece que el doctor llegó. Fujikata, ¿me acompañas o esperas con Sakura?

—Te espero con mi pequeña, porque supongo que hablarás con él para ponerlo al tanto de la situación, claro, a tu manera. Pero antes de ir a recibirle, ¿no crees que debas cambiarte de ropa?.

Eriol miro su ropa y comprendió el comentario de Fujikata aun llevaba la ropa que tenia la sangre de Sakura.

—Gracias por recordármelo—Eriol con un chasquido cambio su manchada ropa por unos pantalones caqui y una playera gris de manga larga con cuello V— Adelante, sube con ella, en unos minutos más estoy con ustedes.

Eriol se fue a recibir al Doctor mientras Fujikata subía a los aposentos de su hija riendo internamente por el uso que Eriol le daba a su magia.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**En Tomoeda.**

Dos jóvenes corrían desesperadamente como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

—Shaoran, por favor espérame, yo no soy tan atlética.—Decía una jadeante y sonrojada Tomoyo que trataba de alcanzar a su amigo.

—Lo siento, Tomoyo, pero si no llegamos a prisa Hiraguizawa puede haberse movido y necesito que me aclare algunas cosas.—Shaoran disminuyo el ritmo de su andar para quedar ala par de Tomoyo que aunque corría respiraba con dificultad.

—Dudo que Eriol nos diga algo, él piensa lo peor de nosotros.—Una jadeante Tomoyo se reponía mientras comenzaban a caminar

—Soy consciente de ello, pero piénsalo, ¿cómo demonios fue que Eriol dio con Sakura? ¿Cómo nos encontró a nosotros? y ¿A que se re feria con la "Profecía"? que menciono

—Tienes razón, Eriol parecía estar escondido escuchando todo, pero aun así no querrá colaborar con nosotros.—Tristemente Tomoyo bajaba la mirada mientras recordaba que Eriol ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada al irse

—Aunque sea a la fuerza, pero Eriol tiene mucho que responder.—Un decidido Shaoran dispuesto a todo era el que pronunciaba esas palabras.

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron, al pie de la escalinata del templo Tsukimine, y dudaron si subir o mejor regresar por donde llegaron, optando por subir.

— ¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes dos aquí? ¡No son bienvenidos en este templo! —gritó una enfurecida Nakuru que estaba tomando un poco de sol.

—Necesito hablar con tu amo, ¿dónde se encuentra? —exigía un molesto Shaoran.

—Mi amo no tiene nada que hablar con ustedes, ayer dejó todo claro, ¿no es así? Entonces no tienen nada que buscar aquí.

—Nakuru tiene razón, ustedes no son bienvenidos en mi templo, así que, por favor, retirense —exigió una Kaho que aún portaba su traje de sacerdotisa.

—No me iré hasta obtener las respuestas que necesito, así que más vale que llamen a Eriol.

—El amo Eriol no está más aquí, y aunque estuviera dudo que hablara con ustedes dos, así que ya váyanse.

—Mientes, la esencia mágica de él aún está presente.

—Kaho, déjalos que busquen, de todas formas no van a encontrar nada.—Comentaba Nakuru de manera desafiante y escupiendo cada palabra.

Kaho lanzó una mirada significativa a Nakuru, quien solo asintió. Ambas mujeres se hicieron a un lado y los dejaron pasar a revisar. Shaoran y Tomoyo pasaron con cautela delante de ellas y comenzaron a revisar todo el templo, pero al llegar a una habitación donde la magia de Eriol era más fuerte Shaoran sintió que el corazón le dolía.

—Tomoyo, ella estuvo aquí —decía Shaoran acercándose a la cama y tomando la almohada que reposaba en la cama entre sus brazos—. Esta cama tiene su aroma, su esencia está aquí.

—Quiere decir que Eriol trajo el cadáver aquí, aunque, ¿por qué colocó su cuerpo en una cama?

—Porque Eriol no tenía el corazón de verla en un ataúd como ustedes esperaban —comentaba una molesta Kaho que había llegado y mantenía una fría mirada hacia ambos jovenes—. Ahora, como pudieron ver, Eriol no esta aquí, así que váyanse.

Tomoyo y Shaoran se giraron a la puerta, sin decir nada salieron de la habitación, aunque Kaho tuvo que detener a Shaoran ya que este no había soltado la almohada.

—Permíteme quedarme con ella, por favor —suplicó Shaoran en un susurro—. Es todo lo que te pido.

Kaho, desconcertada por la mirada del joven chino, solo asintió y lo dejó seguir su camino.

—Al fin se fueron —dijo entrando una fastidiada Nakuru—. Kaho, ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?, ¿acaso esas escorias se atrevieron a hacerte algo?

—No es eso, Nakuru, fue la mirada del joven Li, no parece feliz, más bien parecía muerto en vida, aferrándose a una almohada con el olor de Sakura.

—Hipócritas, eso es lo que son.—Decía con desdén y odio una muy irritada Nakuru.

—Nakuru, parece que aquí hay algo más que no estamos viendo.

—Kaho, ellos traicionaron a Sakura, ¿acaso te olvidas de cómo la encontramos?

—No lo olvido, pero después de ver a Li algo me dice que falta una pieza en el rompecabezas para que este encaje.

—Tonterías, y mejor apresurémonos a preparar todo para nuestro viaje, mañana no quiero retrasarme por nada.

_"Algo falta, estoy segura, el joven Li realmente parecía estar pasándola muy mal", _pensó Kaho.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Mansión Daidoji.**

—Shaoran, ¿te encuentras bien?—Comentaba una pensativa Tomoyo mientras veía con tristeza a su amigo

Shaoran se encontraba sentado en el enorme jardín abrazando la almohada que Kaho le había permitido llevarse, tenía la cabeza hundida en esa almohada, aspirando su aroma como queriendo se llenar de el.

—Lo siento, Tomoyo, pero es que esta almohada conserva su esencia. Te sonará loco, pero, al abrazar esta almohada, siento que la abrazo a ella.

—No es tonto, Shaoran, pero la explicación de Kaho no me convence del todo.—comentaba Tomoyo posando su dedo en su barbilla recordando lo ocurrido en el templo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Un consternado e interesado Shaoran dejaba de hundir su cabeza en la almohada para atender las palabras de la amatista

—Porque si solo era el cuerpo de Sakura, no solo acomodarlo en un futón en el suelo, ¿por qué colocarlo sobre la cama, como si solo durmiera?

— ¿Crees que Eriol nos mintió y ella esté viva? —Shaoran ahora se encontraba de pie con un ligero brillo en su mirada.

—No lo sé, lo único que me queda claro es que todo esto es demasiado extraño.—La bella Amatista veía hacia el vacío tratando de encontrar lo que se le escababa

Shaoran volvió a abrazarse a su almohada, con una muy pequeña esperanza de volver a ver con vida a su amada Sakura.

.-.-**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Hola como lo prometí Actualice hoy Viernes. Bueno ahora a cosas importantes.**

**1.-El Ariel que se menciona es Ariel Amamiya. Personaje creado por Sake Evil22 que me hizo el inmenso favor de prestármelo.**

**3.-Quiero Agradecer a Xarito Herondale por corregir mis errores de puntuación y por ser la maravillosa Beta que es.**

**4.- Quisiera saber su opinión acerca de subir dos capítulos la semana entrante ya que les adelanto Sakurita esta por despertar y contarnos que vio *.* que emoción me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de esto.**

**5.- Mil gracias por todos y cada unos de sus Revews los amo me alegra que les guste la historia y todos sus comentarios son valiosísimos para mi.**

**6.-Les comunico que en los próximos días subiré mi reto que participa en el Group´s Evil les adelanto el Titulo "Aokigahara"**

**7.- Por ultimo y no menos importante subiré a mi muro de Face para quienes me tienen como contacto algunas imágenes referentes al capitulo espero les gusten **

**A quienes me quieran agregar hoy mas tardecito en mi perfil de FanFiction subo como me encuentran :) sin mas nos vemos la semana entrante con uno o dos capítulos dependiendo de lo que ustedes opinen.**


	6. Reencuentros

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la historia de Sakura Card Captors creado por las maravillosas CLAMP**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**REENCUENTROS.**

En el aeropuerto de Narita, en Japón, dos bellas mujeres esperaban en la sala VIP de una reconocida aerolinea, para abordar su vuelo a Londres, cuando cierta castaña comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en dicha sala.  
—Nakuru, tranquilízate, pronto abordaremos, es un vuelo de 12 horas, por favor, ya cálmate.—Decia con una gota en la cabeza, Kaho.  
—Kaho, discúlpame, pero mi querido Ariel va a ir a recogernos para llevarnos a casa.—Esto lo dice con estrellitas en los ojos.  
— ¿Ariel? ¿Acaso ya vio a Sakura?  
—No, Kaho, Ariel no ha visto a Sakura, esperan a que ella despierte para presentárselo. Además, ayer por la noche que hablé con el amo Eriol, el doctor que la fue a visitar les dijo que ella reaccionaría en los próximos días, ya que perdió mucha sangre.—Contesto Nakuru mientras tomaba asiento a un costado de Kaho.  
— ¿Acaso tendrá alguna secuela por eso?—La preocupasion de Kaho era reflejada en su mirada que se dirigio al suelo al imaginar todas las posibles consecuencias  
—No, según me comentó el amo Eriol, aunque el doctor no se explica cómo sobrevivió sin transfusiones de sangre.—Divertida, rio Nakuru al imaginarse la cara del doctor al revisar a Sakura estable.  
—Me lo imagino, entonces ¿qué medidas tomó Eriol al respecto?  
—Contrató a una enfermera, y compró la sangre en un banco de la ciudad. Desde ayer comenzaron con su tratamiento, el cual incluye alimentarla vía intravenosa, esto hasta que ella despierte.  
—Pobre Sakura, jamás pensé que llegaría a ver el día en que ella pasara por esto.—Kaho volvio a bajar su mirada al suelo, buscando la logica en lo acontesido.  
—Kaho, no te preocupes ella va a estar bien.—Nakuru le sonrio, tranquilizandola  
"Pasajeros del vuelo 1321 con destino a la ciudad de Londres favor de abordar por el andén D."—Anunciaba una voz apenas entendible.  
—Ese es nuestro vuelo, Kaho, será mejor que abordemos.  
Ambas jóvenes se levantaron y comenzaron a dirigirse al andén D, mientras que simultáneamente, lejos de la sala de espera VIP, dos varones sostenían una conversación.  
—Yukito, ¿estás seguro que es de vida o muerte que viajes en este momento a Londres?—Preguntaba un ligeramente alterado Touya Kinomoto  
—Sí, Touya, por favor entiéndeme, debo ir. Un muy querido amigo mío me necesita, y no puedo negarle mi apoyo en este momento. Respondia Yukito con una sonrisa conciliadora que trataba con fuerzas sobrehumana, no mostrar su verdadero sentir ante esta situacion.  
—Con Sakura en América, mi padre dando conferencias en Oxford y ahora tú que te vas a apoyar a tu "amigo", al cual no conozco, me quedaré solo en Japón.—Touya miraba al suelo, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños  
—No lo tomes de esa manera, tienes a nuestros compañeros residentes en el hospital.  
—No es lo mismo Yuki, pero en fin, en cuanto llegues por favor llámame—Suplico el joven Kinomoto  
—Así lo haré, no te preocupes, nos vemos pronto.—Yukito se giro y dio dos pasos cuando una mano detubo su andar y le hizo girarase para encontrarse con la intensa mirada de Touya.  
—Yuki, por favor regresa pronto, la casa estará muy triste sin ti.  
Ambos hombres solo se miran de manera intensa y significativa antes de que el joven Yukito suelte su mano y continue su andar y se pierda en un mar de personas.  
_"Parecía como que Yuki se estaba despidiendo por siempre, pero algo no me deja preocuparme, al contrario, me reconforta, y sé que todo va a estar bien."_—Penso touya mientras aun miraba al mar de personas que iban y venian en el aeropuerto.  
**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Doce horas después, en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Heathrow en la ciudad de Londres, las dos bellas pelirrojas son esperadas por un guapísimo hombre alto, de cabello negro y facciones muy definidas y masculinas (parecía modelo de revista), al cual Nakuru le brincó encima en cuanto lo vio.  
— ¡Arieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eel! —gritaba una efusiva Nakuru, que de un salto termino aferrándose al cuello del joven Amamiya.  
—Nakuru, cálmate, por favor, en este momento Eriol nos espera en casa.—Decia Ariel mientras intentaba no morir asfixiado por la efusividad de Nakuru  
—Ay, Ariel, te extrañé tanto, querido, ¿tú no me extrañaste acaso?—Nakuru hacia pucheros, mientras a regañadientes soltaba el cuello de Ariel.  
— ¿Extrañarte? No hay día que me dejes hacerlo, siempre estamos juntos.—Comento mientras recuperaba el aliento.  
Nakuru resignada con la respuesta del joven Amamiya Nakuru, seguida por Kaho subieron al Mercedes Benz negro que les esperaba. Mientras un desorientado Yukito pedía indicaciones.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Mansión Hiraguizawa.  
**Eriol se encontraba en su estudio disfrutando de una deliciosa taza de té en su biblioteca, cuando es interrumpido cuando de golpe abren su puerta.  
— ¡Eriol, te extrañé! —gritaba Nakuru mientras corría a abrazar a su creador.  
—Nakuru, cálmate, no ha pasado tanto tiempo.—Contesto el Ingles haciendo malabares con su taza de te para no causar un accidente.  
—Para mí sí.—La castaña no paraba de hacer pucheros al soltar a su amo.  
Detrás de ella entraba Kaho y un sofocado Ariel, que al ver al pobre Eriol siendo casi estrangulado por el abrazo de Nakuru, solo le apareció una enorme gota de agua en la cabeza tipo anime. Cuando de repente Fujikata Kinomoto apareció riendo jovialmente por la escena.  
— ¿Cuándo llegaste? —preguntaba una muy sorprendida Kaho—. Creí que llegarías más tarde o mañana temprano, ade...  
Kaho fue silenciada por el tierno beso que le dio el profesor Kinomoto en los labios.  
—Yo también te extrañé, Kaho.  
La susodicha estaba más roja que un tomate ya que Ariel y Nakuru la veían con un poco de burla, mientras Eriol intentaba recuperar el aliento.  
—Disculpen mi falta de cortesía. Ariel, Kaho, son bienvenidos a hospedarse en mi ca...  
Eriol se ve interrumpido por el sonido del timbre, Nakuru se levanta del regazo de Eriol y va a atender mientras todos se miran expectantes de saber quién es la nueva visita.  
—Miren quién vino a visitarnos —anunciaba alegremente Nakuru mientras Yukito la seguía.  
—Buenas noches a todos, lamento llegar a esta hora, espero no interrumpir algo importante —decía un cabizbajo Yukito.  
—Para nada. Como les decía, todos son bienvenidos a quedarse en mi casa, ya que en cuanto Sakura despierte necesitará todo el apoyo posible —decía Eriol seriamente.  
—Así que está viva y no como le hiciste creer a Li y Daidoji —comentaba Yukito ligeramente más animado—. Pero entonces, por favor, explícame qué pasó.  
Eriol miró a todos los ahí reunidos y comenzó a relatarles lo sucedido. Los rostros de los ahí reunidos iban del desconcierto, pasando por dolor y rabia. Al final, se miraron unos a otros.  
— ¡Oh dios mío! —exclamó Nakuru, haciendo que todos la miraran preocupados—. ¡Me olvidé de sacar a Espinel de mi bolso! —decía Nakuru revisando como loca su bolso de mano Chanel de la temporada, mientras a todos les aparecía una gota enorme en la cabeza estilo anime.  
— ¿Cuál es el plan a seguir, Eriol? —preguntó Ariel llamando la atención de los presentes.  
—Me temo que por el momento hay que esperar a que Sakura despierte —respondió Eriol con semblante preocupado.  
—Con respecto a la profesía que investigabas, tengo entendido que era de suma importancia. ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? —preguntaba Ariel preocupado, y cambiando de tema.  
—Siéndote franco, cuando todo esto empezó pensaba viajar a Japón a pedirle ayuda a Li, ya que en la biblioteca de su familia tiene una exquisita colección de libros y pergaminos mágicos que datan más allá de la primera civilización.  
— ¿Qué te perece si después de presentarme con Sakura viajo a Hong Kong, a la mansión Li a investigar?—Sugirio Ariel con una mirada, llena de esperanza  
— ¿Harías eso, Ariel? Te lo agradeceré infinitamente, ¿pero crees que puedas tener acceso a esta?  
—Tú confía en mí, Eriol, tengo mis métodos —comentó Ariel pícaramente, mientras le guiñaba el ojo.  
—Mientras tanto, Yukito, toma por favor—Eriol le entrego el libro de cartas Sakura, que aun tenia sangre de su dueña— debes hablar con Kerberos y ponerlo al tanto de la situación.  
—Gracias por hacer esto —agradecía con lágrimas en los ojos un muy conmovido Yukito.  
— ¡Lo encontré! —declaró Nakuru victoriosa, sosteniendo a un inconsciente Espinel.  
Todos volvieron a mirar a Nakuru con gotas en la cabeza, pero Eriol recuperó la compostura para girarse nuevamente a Yukito.  
—No es nada, Yukito, Sakura lo vale. Por el momento será mejor que vayamos a descansar, mañana será un nuevo día y creo que todos lo necesitamos —decía Eriol con un semblante cansado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Tomoeda, Mansión Daidoji.  
**Tomoyo y Shaoran cenaban y charlaban amenamente acerca de los planes que tenían sus compañeros de clase para la Golden Week que acababa de comenzar de una terrible y triste manera para ellos dos.  
—Yamasaki me invitó a Kioto con su familia, pero le dije que prefería quedarme en Tomoeda por el momento —comentaba Shaoran con muy poco entusiasmo.  
—Pensé que regresarías a Hong Kong a visitar a tu familia —recordaba pensativa Tomoyo.  
—Sí, pero prefiero evitar las preguntas de mi madre y hermanas acerca de mi novia —dijo Shaoran, viendo hacia el vacío.  
—Lamento recordártela, para mí también es muy duro, pero debemos cumplir nuestra promesa y limpiar nuestros nombres, así que arriba el ánimo, Shaoran, que estoy segura que necesitaremos de todas nuestras energias para llevar acabo nuestro cometido —le animaba Tomoyo mientras tomaba su mano y sonreía.  
—Creo que me apresuré al aceptar venir a vivir a tu casa —comentaba Shaoran incomodo mientras disimuladamente retiraba su mano.  
— ¿Realmente podrías volver a tu departamento, después de lo que ahí pasó? A mi parecer, al vivir aquí, ambos nos hacemos compañía y llegamos al fondo de todo esto.  
—Tienes razón, pero me preocupa que al regresar a la escuela esto se pueda malinterpretar.  
—No te preocupes, aunque lo hagan, tú y yo solo somos dos amigos que se acompañan en su pérdida. —Sonrió tristemente Tomoyo al terminar esa frase.  
—Tienes razón, y si me disculpas, Tomoyo, me retiro a descansar. Que pases buenas noches.  
—Descansa, yo permaneceré aquí un poco más.  
—Como desees.  
Shaoran se retiró a su habitación mientras Tomoyo miraba el asiento vacío que dejó Shaoran.  
_"Sakurita, si vieras cómo está sufriendo tu persona especial... Creo que jamás podré perdonarme lo que te hice, lo que les hice a ambos."_  
Tomoyo se secó las lágrimas que se le escaparon, se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al día siguiente, en la Mansión Hiraguizawa.  
Todos se encontraban desayunando en el enorme y elegante comedor victoriano para doce personas, de madera obscura. Cuando de repente, el Fantasma de Nadeshiko Kinomoto se materializo e hizo que Eriol se levantara de golpe.  
— ¡Sakura está despertando!—Les informo el fantasma mientras, miraba atodos los ahi reunidos, con un dulce semblante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de la Autora.**

**1.-Gracia a todas por leer y tomarse el tiempo de deja su Revews.**

**2.-Quiero Agradecer a Xarito Herondale por ser beta de esta historia.**

**3.-Lamento decir que después del enorme jalón de orejas que me dio mi madre coneja Sango Tsunade (con justa razón debo decir) por las reglas del One Shot que escribí, termino por asustar a mis musas que ahora se encuentran trabajando a marchas forzadas con el Capitulo siguiente por ello no lo puedo subir el día de hoy una disculpa por eso. **

**4.-El Capitulo se llama _DESPERTAR_ les dejo un pequeño adelanto:**

_**-Sakura, recuéstate por favor, necesitas aun descansar para reponer fuerzas, enseguida llamare al medico para que te revise.-Eriol se levanto de la cama pero la temblorosa mano de Sakura lo detuvo.**_

_**-No me dejes sola por favor, no creo soportar el estar sola el recuerdo de lo que paso ese día vino para atormentarme en cuanto te pusiste de pie, Eriol por favor no quiero estar sola-Suplicaba Sakurita mientras a cada palabra apretaba con mas intensidad su brazo.**_

_**-Pequeña Sakura-Eriol la llevo a sus brazos y la abrazo firme pero calidamente-Aquí estoy para ti.**_

_**Ambos permanecieron en ese abrazo por varios minutos, cuando dos toques a la puerta los sacaron de su ensoñación.**_

_**-Adelante-Dijo con voz trémula Eriol que no soltó a Sakura de su abrazo.**_

_**-Lo siento Joven Hiraguizawa-Decía mientras entraba la enfermera, que no pasaba de los 45 años cabellos rojizos y de ojos negros con una complexión pequeña y robusta, al notar la situación tan intima entre los jóvenes se sonrojo-Joven Hiraguizawa lo mas recomendable es que dejemos descansar a su novia, y llamemos a su medico de cabecera.**_

* * *

**Este adelanto de capitulo aun no se lo envío a Xarito, disculpen la ortografía. Mil gracias por leer**


	7. Despertar

**Los personajes de esta historia en su mayoría pertenecen a la historia de Sakura Card Captor del Grupo CLAMP**

**El Personaje de Ariel Amamiya es de la total Autoría de la Srita. Sake Evil22, que me lo presto para esta historia.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Despertar**

En un lugar rodeado de obscuridad, lleno de vacío, donde la tristeza es palpable, a lo lejos se ve la frágil figura de una castaña hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas y abrazándolas fuertemente, cuando una voz familiar pero sin dueño interrumpe el silencio que rodea a esa obscuridad.

_"Pequeña Sakura, tranquila, todo está bien; no te preocupes, estás a salvo"._

— ¿Por qué me llamas?, déjame sola, no quiero ir hacia ti. Aquí estoy a salvo, aquí no hay dolor, aquí estoy a salvo.

"Pero hay gente ahí afuera que te necesita, yo soy una de ellas. No te puedes dejar caer, ¿acaso ya pensaste en el gran dolor que le causarías a tu familia con esto? ¿Ellos realmente valían el que menospreciaras el regalo tan maravilloso que te dieron tus padres al otorgarte la vida?" —preguntaba exaltada la voz.

— ¿Quién me necesita? ¿Acaso falta más gente que se quiera reír de mí?  
—contestaba con ironía y un deje de resentimiento en su voz—. Acepto que debí pensar en mi padre y en mi hermano pero... ¡Nadie podría entender lo que yo sentía en ese momento! —gritó molesta.

"No solo te olvidaste de tu familia, también de tus cartas y guardianes. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían ellos?, tú que prometiste cuidarlos, ¿qué crees que les hubiera pasado si tú mueres? No pensaste en eso, ¿verdad? Después del trabajo que te costó reunirlas. Nada te importó después de que ese par te abriera los ojos" —gritaba, con rabia, la voz.

— ¿Abrirme los ojos? Ellos hicieron más que eso —decía la castaña cabizbaja.

—"Por favor regresa, yo te necesito" —decía la voz mientras comenzaba a mostrarse, ya que una luz comenzó a iluminar su cuerpo. Era Sakura, con 10 años—. "Sakura, yo represento todo lo bueno y puro que habita en tu corazón, pero tú has dejado que el odio y el rencor destruyan mi hogar y corrompan tu ser. Estoy sufriendo, y entiendo perfectamente el porqué tienes esas emociones, pero te estás perdiendo a ti misma al ser dominada por ellas".

Sakura giró a verla y, efectivamente, la niña se mostraba lastimada, con varios golpes. Al intentar tocarla con su mano, la niña se apartó.

—Si yo regreso, no sabré cómo mirar a mi papá y a Touya a los ojos, mucho menos a Kero y Yue. ¿Cómo fui tan tonta? —sollozaba sin poder detener las lágrimas que recorrían su triste y cansado rostro—. Y a ellos dos, ¿cómo los enfrentaré? No quiero volver a verlos.

"Se escuchará cruel, pero eso no lo sabemos, pero por favor regresa a casa, que sé que te esperan con ansias y mueren por saber que estás bien".

—Tienes razón —mientras se levantaba y secaba sus últimas lágrimas, aunque su mirada aún era vacía y sin vida—. Discúlpame por destruir tu hogar, no te prometo ser la misma, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo en no lastimarte más.

"Te lo agradeceré bastante, y estoy segura de que pase lo que pase todo estará bien."

—Lo sé. Si me disculpas, ahora me voy. —La castaña cerró los ojos y cayó en un sueño profundo.

**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.— .—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

**Mansión Hiraguizawa**

"Sakura debe verte a ti antes que a nadie, Eriol" —comentaba el aparecido fantasma de Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

— ¿No cree que debería ir Fujikata? Después de todo, él es su padre —trató de persuadirle el joven inglés.

—"Estoy segura que despertará confundida y avergonzada, en estos momentos necesita un buen amigo para después poder enfrentar lo que venga".

—Nadeshiko tiene razón Eriol —comentaba un nostálgico Fujikata Kinomoto—. Ella te necesita más a ti que a mí en este momento, pero hazle saber que los que estamos aquí la apoyamos y no la juzgamos.

—Como deseen. Por favor, terminen de desayunar. —Mientras se ponía de pie, Eriol les dedicó una sonrisa triste a sus huéspedes y salió del comedor directo a la habitación que Sakura ocupaba.

**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.— .—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.**

**En Tomoeda.**

Mientras sostenía una plática telefónica con su madre, en la habitación en la que dormía en la Mansión Daidoji, Shaoran no pudo evitar dejar caer el auricular, ya que sintió una opresión en su pecho que le hería como nunca antes, pero a la vez lo llenaba con una calidez inmensa.

—Dis… dis… discúlpeme Madre —pidió un aún consternado Shaoran al volver a colocar el auricular en su oído—. Me gustaría poder complacerla en lo de viajar con mi novia a Hong Kong pero por el momento no me es posible, por favor no insista, y si me disculpa, Madre, debo colgar. —Sin dejar a su madre replicar, Shaoran cortó la llamada y salió de su habitación.

—Shaoran, Shaoran, acabo de sentir como si mi corazón fuera estrujado por una mano —gritaba Tomoyo mientras subía corriendo las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Shaoran.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraron al pie del último escalón, ambos se miraron tratando, sin decir palabra; ambos se sentaron en el escalón, cada uno tratando de poner en palabras la sensación que ambos experimentaron.

—Lo que se me vino a la cabeza cuando esa presión comenzó fue el rostro sonriente de Sakura —comentó Tomoyo mirando hacia el vacío.

—A mi mente vino el recuerdo de la primera vez que la vi —comentó Shaoran, con su mano derecha aún en su pecho y mirando al suelo—. Tomoyo, creo que esto fue una señal que ella nos envió desde donde quiera que esté.

—Shaoran, ahora más que nunca creo firmemente que pronto la volveremos a ver. —Convencida de sus palabras, Tomoyo abrazó a Shaoran infundiéndole esperanza—. No sé si en esta vida o en el más allá, pero algo me da esa certeza.

Tomoyo y Shaoran permanecieron en ese abrazo, cada uno recordando los distintos momentos que pasaron al lado de Sakura.

**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.— .—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

**Mansión Hiraguizawa.**

—Hola dormilona, ¿descansaste? —preguntó Eriol divertido al ver a Sakura parpadear varias veces antes de sentarse de golpe.

—E… E… E… Eriol, ¿eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy? Po… —Sakura sintió un fuerte mareo, pero antes de caer fue atraída hacia el cálido pecho de Eriol.

—Tranquila, Sakura, estás en mi casa, en Londres; estás a salvo —decía Eriol mientras acariciaba el cabello de la castaña—. Y lo que pasó, pequeña mía, no vale la pena siquiera recordarlo.

—Entonces fue verdad, y no un horrible sueño como creí. —Sakura se limpió las traidoras lágrimas que amenazaban con salir—. Ellos realmente se burlaron de mí.

—Llora si eso te libera un poco del dolor que estoy seguro que sientes, pero por favor, te lo suplico —Eriol separó un poco el cuerpo de Sakura de su pecho y tomó sus muñecas mientras la veía intensamente, tratando de no llorar—, no vuelvas a intentar lastimarte de ninguna manera, no tienes idea del inmenso dolor que sentí cuando te encontré debajo del rey pingüino. —Eriol cerró sus ojos tratando de reprimir aquella imagen, pero le fue imposible, y algunas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla.

—No llores por favor, Eriol. —Sakura con sus temblorosas manos secó esas lágrimas mientras luchaba por no llorar ella misma—. Todo fue tan rápido que no pensé las cosas y me dejé llevar.

—Sakura, recuéstate por favor, necesitas aún descansar para reponer fuerzas, enseguida llamaré al médico para que te revise. —Eriol se levantó de la cama, pero la temblorosa mano de Sakura lo detuvo.

—No me dejes sola por favor, no creo soportar el estar sola, el recuerdo de lo que pasó ese día vino para atormentarme en cuanto te pusiste de pie. Eriol, por favor, no quiero estar sola —suplicaba Sakurita mientras a cada palabra apretaba con más intensidad su brazo.

—Pequeña Sakura —Eriol la llevó a sus brazos y la abrazó firme pero cálidamente—, aquí estoy para ti.

Ambos permanecieron en ese abrazo por varios minutos, cuando dos toques a la puerta los sacó de su ensoñación.

—Adelante —dijo con voz trémula Eriol, que no soltó a Sakura de su abrazo.

—Lo siento, joven Hiraguizawa —decía mientras entraba la enfermera, que no pasaba de los 45 años; cabellos rojizos y ojos negros, con una complexión pequeña y robusta. Al notar la situación tan íntima entre los jóvenes, se sonrojó—. Joven Hiraguizawa, lo más recomendable es que dejemos descansar a su novia y llamemos a su médico de cabecera.

Al escuchar la palabra "novia" ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron a más no poder. Sakura intentó separarse, pero Eriol no la dejó.

—Tiene razón, Sra. Taylor, ¿sería tan amable de hacerme el favor de decirle a la Srta. Nakuru que llame al Dr. Smith?

—Enseguida, joven. —La Sra. Taylor salió de la habitación aún sonrojada por interrumpir a tan joven y tierna pareja.

—Debimos aclararle que no somos novios —comentó incómoda Sakura.

—Fue divertido ver la expresión de su rostro al creer que interrumpía un momento sumamente intimo. —Eriol reía pícaramente al ver el desconcierto en los ojos de Sakura.

—En algo ella tiene razón, necesitas descansar para reponerte. —Al notar que Sakura se aferraba a su pecho mientras le hacía esa observación, Eriol miró al techo y cerró sus ojos—. Yo no me moveré de tu lado en ningún momento.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sakura ligeramente sonrió, aún hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Eriol.

—Sabes, abajo están muchas personas, que desean verte para convencerse de que estás bien, ¿deseas que los haga subir?

—No, Eriol, discúlpame, pero por el momento no me siento lista para ver a nadie.

—Entiendo, pequeña, todo será a tu ritmo. —Eriol continuó acariciando el cabello de Sakura hasta que ella se quedó dormida.

Con mucho cuidado, Eriol la recostó en su cama, la abrigó nuevamente y, sin hacer ruido, salió de la habitación hacia el corredor, donde se encontró a todos sus huéspedes recargados en la pared con los ojos llenos de expectativas. El joven inglés al verlos sonrió con ternura, y con su mirada buscó a Fujikata; al encontrarlo, abrazando a Kaho, se acercó hasta quedar frente a él.

—Lo siento, Fujikata, no se siente lista para ver a nadie. —Eriol miró cómo la mirada del profesor Kinomoto se ensombrecía y sus ojos se cristalizaban—. No lo tomes personal, Fujikata, démosle tiempo, no debemos presionarla; lo que pasó la rebasó por completo, y si la presionamos demasiado no sabemos qué llegue a pasar.

El profesor le dedicó una mirada significativa a Eriol, asintió y se retiró llevándose a Kaho con él. Eriol los vio con un semblante preocupado, pero por el momento no le quedaba más que respetar la voluntad de su querida Sakura.

—Nakuru, ¿llamaste al doctor Smith? —preguntaba preocupado Eriol.

—Etto, sí le llamé, Eriol, dijo que está en camino, pero iba a tardar ya que se encuentra en Belsize Park, y el traslado para acá iba a depender del tráfico  
—decía Nakuru nerviosa por la mirada tan intensa de Eriol, ya que nunca lo había visto de esa manera..

—Por favor, amigos —les llamó Eriol—, Sakura necesita reposo. Cuando ella esté lista los verá a todos, por favor, no la presionemos

Dicho esto, Eriol volvió a la habitación donde la castaña aún dormía.

Mientras tanto, aún en el corredor.

—Creo que tendré que cambiar de planes —comentaba Ariel con un poco de fastidio.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntaba Nakuru inquieta.

—Viajaré a Hong Kong a visitar a la familia Li antes de conocer a Sakura  
—decía con un puchero de resignación que lo hacía lucir como un niño—. Hablaré con Eriol más tarde, para ponernos de acuerdo.

—Iré contigo —afirmó Nakuru con estrellitas en los ojos—. No me separaré de ti después de este bello reencuentro.

Ariel sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría cada nervio de su cuerpo.

—Na… Na… Nakuru, considero que sería sumamente irresponsable de tu parte dejar a Eriol solo en estos momentos —decía ya más convencido Ariel de sus propias palabras—. Mira, Kaho estará con Fujikata, por tanto Eriol necesitará de su confiable guardiana, ¿no lo crees?

Nakuru consideró cada una de sus palabras y a su alrededor brotó fuego.  
—Tienes razón, Ariel, yo, la Gran Ruby Moon me mantendré al pie del cañón al lado de mi joven amo. —Tras decir esas palabras, Nakuru, aún en llamas, comenzó a caminar con paso en exceso firme hacia las escaleras.

—Te salvaste por muy poco —comentaba un divertido Yukito, que por primera vez en los últimos días se permitía sonreír.

—Lo sé, pero corría el riesgo de que se aferrara a ir conmigo, y eso es algo que por el momento no me conviene. —Al decir esas palabras la enorme gota estilo anime que tenía Ariel se desvanecía, dándole entrada a una sonrisa pícara.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, y comenzaron a reír como un par de locos y comenzaron a caminar juntos para no incomodar a nadie.

**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.— .—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.**

**Habitación Sakura.**

—Hola otra vez, dormilona —comentaba un muy divertido Eriol al ver a Sakura sentarse en su cama y mirar a todos lados con los ojos a medio abrir.

—Hola Eriol, disculpa que me haya quedado dormida —decía la castaña mientras se tallaba los ojos.

—No te preocupes, Sakura, te ves muy bonita mientras duermes —comentaba Eriol con picardía—. Pareces un ángel.

Sakura, más roja que un tomate, tomó sus sábanas y se las puso sobre la cabeza tratando de ocultarse.

Eriol rio. —Pequeña Sakura, yo solo he dicho la verdad —comentaba aún con una sonrisa mientras descubría el rostro de Sakura.

—Eriol, perdóname —decía Sakura ahora escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos—. Ellos no solo se burlaron de mí, sino de ti también, y si yo no hubiera sido tan estúpida, nos hubiera ahorrado todo esto.

—Sakura, ¿te estás culpando por lo que ese par hicieron? —preguntaba incrédulo Eriol, mientras retiraba las manos de su ahora empapado rostro y la atraía hacia sí atrapándola en un abrazo, dejándola desahogar todo lo que la estaba lastimando.

—Eriol, fue horrible encontrarlos en la cama de Shaoran —intentando controlar sus sollozos—. Fue… —Se le quebró la voz y volvió a llorar amargamente, aferrándose más a Eriol, que solo le acariciaba el cabello.

—No tenemos por qué hablar de esto si no estás lista.

—No, Eriol, tengo que decirlo ya. Ya no puedo más con esto, y si no lo saco ahora mismo creo que me volveré loca.

Eriol la abrazó con más fuerza mientras Sakura trataba desesperadamente de calmarse. Después de unos minutos lo logró, y alzó su mirada para encontrarse con los preocupados ojos zafiro, que la miraban fijamente. Ella no pudo sostener esa mirada y volvió a hundir su rostro en el pecho de Eriol.

—Todo pasó el último día de clases —decía en un susurro Sakura…

**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—..—. —.—.—.—**

**Hace 4 días en Tomoeda.**

Por fin era el viernes, anunciaba el comienzo de la Golden Week. En toda la preparatoria Seijo se respiraba un ambiente más relajado, todos los alumnos, sin excepción, se paseaban en la hora del almuerzo hablando de sus planes para tan esperado descanso.

Sentadas en una mesa de la cafetería casi vacía, se encontraban dos bellas chicas platicando.

—Tomoyo, no sé qué hacer —decía una castaña portando su uniforme azul cielo y falda negra con sus cabellos castaños cortos totalmente sueltos—. No le he dicho a mi papá que Shaoran me invitó a pasar esta semana en Hong Kong.

—Sakurita, tú no cambias —decía una amatista con el cabello azabache que llegaba a su cintura sostenido únicamente por un fino listón zafiro que la hacía ver más bella que de costumbre—. ¿En qué fecha te dijo Shaoran que salía su vuelo?

—El domingo. Pero yo aún no pido permiso; además, estoy segura que Touya hará un gran escándalo por esto. —Una gota enorme salió en la nuca de Sakura.

—Bueno, y ¿por qué no le llamas hoy saliendo de la escuela, antes de que tu hermano llegue? —propuso la amatista con una sonrisa un tanto forzada que pasó totalmente desapercibida para Sakura.

—Espero que mi querida Sakura no esté haciendo planes para no acompañarme a Hong Kong —decía llegando un sonriente Shaoran tomando por la cintura a Sakura y atrayéndola hacia él—. Después de todo, todo mi Clan muere por conocer a la bella japonesa que volvió loco a su líder.

—Claro que no, Shaoran, es solo que me preocupa la reacción de Touya.

—Bueno, los dejos, tortolitos —decía Tomoyo dándoles la espalda y caminando hacia su salón con las manos como puños, detalle que los castaños no notaron.

— ¿Le pasa algo a Daidoji? —preguntó extrañado por su actitud Shaoran, ya que por lo general hubiera sacado su cámara tratando de guardar ese momento para posterioridad.

—Creo que peleó con Eriol, pero esta vez fue diferente —decía cabizbaja Sakura—. Creo que terminaron; Tomoyo me preocupa.

—Todo estará bien —decía Shaoran alzando su mentón hasta que quedaron frente a frente y se dieron un tierno beso que se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la campana.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron a regañadientes, se sonrieron, y comenzaron a caminar de la mano hacia su salón.

—Muy bien, chicos, es todo por hoy, disfruten sus vacaciones —decía el profesor antes de retirarse del salón.

—Chicos, antes de que se vayan —tomaba la palabra un muy apuesto Yamazaqui—, recuerden que nosotros, los alumnos del 3-2, comenzaremos con los exámenes de preparación para la universidad, así que disfrutemos estas vacaciones, ya que al volver a la escuela no tendremos oportunidad de descansar.

—Sííííííííí —contestaron todos al unísono y comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y salir del aula de clases.

— ¿Lista, princesa? —preguntaba Shaoran más emocionado que nunca.

—No, tengo que ir a la biblioteca a devolver unos libros. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en tu casa más tarde? —preguntaba una apresurada Sakura.

—Creo que te veré cuando regresemos a clases, Sakura; diviértete mucho y llámame cuando puedas —decía una cabizbaja Tomoyo.

—Tomoyo, ¿estás bien? —preguntó afligida la castaña.

—Claro que lo estoy —decía Tomoyo forzando aún más su sonrisa—. Diviértete, por favor, y tráeme un recuerdo.

—Bueno, Tomoyo, me voy a la biblioteca, te llamo esta noche, quizás pueda quedarme esta noche en tu casa para que hablemos —decía Sakura mientras salía hacia la biblioteca de la escuela que se encontraba en otro de los edificios.

—Daidoji —le llamó Shaoran a Tomoyo cuando esta se disponía a salir—. Mira, eres la mejor amiga de mi novia y sé que ella no va a estar tranquila viajando conmigo y dejándote en este estado; si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar por favor pídemelo —decía Shaoran caminando hacia la puerta del salón, cuando la mano de Daidoji lo detuvo.

— ¿Podrías tomar un café conmigo? —preguntaba un poco sonrojada la amatista, detalle que pasó por completo desapercibido por Shaoran.

—Claro, no hay problema, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

—Si no te importa, ¿podríamos ir a tu casa?, no me siento con ánimo de estar en un lugar público.

Shaoran asintió y ambos salieron del salón en camino a casa de Shaoran.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la escuela, Sakura seguía preocupada por su mejor amiga y consideraba mil opciones para ayudarla.

_"Quizás si hablo con Eriol y averiguo qué pasó entre ellos, o quizás se siente sola, su  
mamá viajó a Tailandia…Ya sé, la diré a Shaoran si la podemos invitar a Hong Kong con nosotros. Sí, eso es, así no la dejo sola y me automotivo para hablar con papá esta noche"._

Sakura salió de su escuela rumbo a su casa, al llegar se percató que su hermano aún no había llegado para cuidarla, así que subió a su alcoba y se cambió el uniforme por unos jeans de mezclilla negros y una blusa rosa de manga corta con la imagen del gato Chesssire que decía Hi Alicey, y unos tenis blancos con franjas rosas.

—Vas a casa del mocoso, ¿verdad? —decía un entretenido Kero jugando Mario Kart con su Nintendo DS—. A tu hermano no le va gustar llegar y no encontrarte.

—No te preocupes, si mi hermano llega antes que yo por favor dile que estoy en casa de Shaoran y que no tardo, estaré aquí para cenar con él y Yukito  
—decía Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras tomaba sus llaves y salía de su cuarto.

Ya en el edificio donde vivía Shaoran, Sakura comenzó a sentir una opresión en el pecho y se detuvo unos minutos antes de entrar en él. Al llegar al departamento de Shaoran y antes de tocar, Sakura notó que la puerta estaba abierta, cosa muy extraña, ya que Shaoran era muy ordenado.

—Con su permiso voy a pasar —decía Sakura cambiando sus zapatos por pantuflas para entrar. Ahí notó que había un par de zapatos que se le hacían muy conocidos—. ¿Shaoran? ¿Sr. Wei? Disculpen que entre sin tocar, pero la puerta estaba abierta.

Al no recibir respuesta, Sakura se aventuró a buscar a Shaoran en su cuarto, suponiendo que se encontraba dormido. A dos pasos de la puerta del cuarto de Shaoran, sintió que su corazón le dolía como nunca antes, entonces ella notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta y que del interior salían sonidos. Sonidos que, después de estar parada en el mismo lugar dos minutos sin moverse, identificó como jadeos y gemidos.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, caminó esos dos pasos y abrió un poco más la puerta, y un rayo iluminó esa habitación dejando ver a Sakura lo que ahí ocurría.

Tomoyo estaba besando como desesperada a Shaoran y este le correspondía. Un segundo trueno le mostró que ambos estaban totalmente desnudos, acariciándose ávidamente. Un trueno más le mostró cómo su "mejor amiga" acostaba a su novio y ella acomodaba el miembro bastante erecto de Shaoran dentro de ella y comenzaba a moverse mientras Shaoran sostenía con firmeza sus caderas. Ambos gemían de placer totalmente ajenos a que una castaña los veía con lágrimas cayendo en silencio.

Pasó varios minutos ahí parada contemplando cómo ambos se deleitaban en el acto carnal llenándose uno del otro, hasta que Shaoran dio un gemido largo acompañado de uno por parte de Tomoyo. Ella dejó de moverse, y ambos se quedaron en silencio viéndose y se volvieron a dar un largo beso. Tomoyo se dejó caer a un costado de Shaoran mientras este la abrazaba y besaba su cabeza. Nuevamente un rayo le permitió a Sakura contemplarlos.

Shaoran acomodó a Tomoyo en su pecho, se giró para ver la hora en su reloj despertador, pero algo llamó su atención en la puerta de su habitación. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando un rayo le mostró a su novia bañada en llanto viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Después de unos segundos viéndose, Sakura salió de ese lugar con las imágenes de lo ahí sucedido. Escuchó que Shaoran gritó su nombre, pero no se detuvo, siguió corriendo y llorando tratando de no chocar con alguien. No supo cómo, pero llegó a su casa. Al entrar vio en la sala a su hermano, que estaba en compañía de Kero y Yukito refunfuñando.

—No me gusta que mi hermana vaya a visitar a su "novio" a su casa. —Pero fue interrumpido por la perturbadora imagen de su hermana con los ojos hinchados y todo su cuerpo temblando y empapado—. Sakura —le llamó Touya preocupado al ver a su hermana convertida en un mar de lágrimas—. Sakura, ¿qué tienes? ¿Acaso ese mocoso te hizo algo? —preguntó un ya alterado Touya.

Sakura no contestó, solo salió corriendo a su habitación y se encerró en ella, y comenzó a buscar entre sus cajones desesperadamente su libro de cartas. Lo acarició, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

La puerta de su habitación era golpeada insistentemente por Touya, mientras Yukito y Kero la llamaban. Realmente estaban preocupados por Sakura, pero ella por más que golpearan, por más que la llamaran, no respondía.

— ¡Maldita sea, Sakura, ¿qué pasó?! ¿Qué te hizo ese maldito mocoso? ¡Dímelo, que yo lo voy a matar si se atrevió a lastimarte! —gritaba Touya dejándose caer ante la puerta de su hermana frustrado al no entender nada.

—Sakura —le llamó Yukito—, por favor ábrenos. Queremos ayudarte, estamos muy preocupados por ti.

El seguro de la puerta se abrió y del interior del cuarto salió una pequeña hada que representaba a la carta sueño y, antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, con un poco de su polvo dejó durmiendo a los consternados Touya, Kero y Yukito. La carta regresó al cuarto y volvió a su forma de carta.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par dejando ver a una Sakura con una mirada vacía que se aferraba a su libro de cartas. La castaña salió corriendo de su casa en dirección al parque pingüino; al llegar ahí sacó su llave y comenzó a recitar.

—Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo. ¡Libérate!

Sakura tomó dos cartas de su mazo que miró con detenimiento, las acarició y acercó a su pecho. —Por favor ayúdenme, no quiero vivir en un mundo donde ellos existan. —Dicho esto, tomó las dos cartas y las lanzó al aire.

—Cartas mágicas, préstenme sus dones para terminar con este dolor. ¡Disparo, Espada!

Ambas cartas giraron en el aire y brillaron, pero ninguna se transformó y cayeron. Sakura se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a llorar desesperada, dejó caer su báculo.

— ¡¿Por qué no me ayudan? Creí que eran mis amigas! —gritaba desesperada a sus cartas—. Yo soy su maestra, ¡deben obedecerme, ¿no es así?! ¡Y yo quiero que cumplan mi deseo!

—Pequeña niña, tus cartas jamás te ayudarán a cumplir tu cometido  
—comentó una mujer que, por la intensidad de la lluvia, Sakura no podía ver claramente.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó alterada la maestra de las cartas—. ¿Qué sabes tú de mis cartas?

—Tranquila, mi niña, que yo solo quiero ayudarte —decía la mujer con una maliciosa voz—. Toma, con esto podrás cumplir tu cometido. —La mujer le entregó a Sakura dos navajas de afeitar—. Si realmente ese es tu metido, les darás buen uso. —Tras esas palabras, la extraña mujer comenzó a alejarse.

—En vista de que ustedes no me ayudarán, no tengo otra manera de conseguirlo. —Sakura guardó las dos cartas en el libro y se sentó bajo el rey pingüino, y recordó todo lo que vio en la habitación de Shaoran—. Perdónenme, pero la verdad no veo sentido el haber luchado por un mundo donde pudieras amar a una persona especial, cuando jugaron conmigo de la peor manera.

Dichas esas palabras, tomó las navajas que le dio la extraña y cortó su muñeca izquierda certera y profundamente. La sangre comenzó a brotar ante los ojos vacíos de la castaña, que no dudó en repetir la operación en su muñeca derecha. Abrazó su libro de cartas una vez más y lo colocó detrás de ella.

_"Espero que cuando me encuentren, alguien digno de ustedes las posea, ya que son maravillosas. Perdónenme"_, pensó la castaña.

Después todo se volvió obscuro.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola a todo el mundo espero disfruten este capitulo, yo la verdad me emocione mucho al escribirlo. Es la primera vez que escribo una escena XXX a si que espero me haya quedado bien se que no e actualizado mi álbum en Facebook pero prometo hacerlo mañana ya que tengo una imágenes bellísimas.**

**-Los invito a leer mi One Shot Ahokigahara, que participo en el Reto del Groups Evil. CONTEMOS UNA HISTORIA del cual también subiré imágenes**

**-Quiero agradecer a Xarito Herondale, Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction. por ser beta de este capitulo.**

**Mil gracias para todos los que siguen esta historia, y se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus Revews los amo y los leo detenidamente, y créanme que los tomo en cuenta en cada capitulo.**

**Seré mala esta semana no dejare adelanto, lo siento mucho nos vemos (Espero) la semana entrante. Ciao**


	8. Indicios

_**Los personajes de esta historia en su mayoría pertenecen a Sakura Card Captors de las maravillosas CLAMP.**_

_**El personaje de Ariel Amamiya le pertenece totalmente a la Srita. Sake Evil22 quien me lo presto para esta historia.**_

_**Los leo en las notas finales, espero lo disfruten. **_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **_

**INDICIOS**_**  
**_

**Mansión Hiraguizawa**

En el cuarto ocupado por Sakura, Eriol permanecía abrazándola, ya que, después de relatarle lo ocurrido, ella no podía parar de llorar.

—Sakura, desahógate por favor, trata de sobrellevar esto, ya que estoy seguro que olvidar todo esto es algo imposible de hacer —le susurraba Eriol a su oído—. Pequeña Sakura, yo estoy aquí para ti.

—Gra… Gra… Gracias, Eriol —sollozaba la castaña intentando, con fuerza sobrehumana, calmarse.

Eriol permaneció acariciando sus cabellos, hasta que su tarea se vio interrumpida por algunos suaves toques en la puerta.

—Adelante —indicó, un poco irritado, Eriol.

—Lamento interrumpirle nuevamente, Sr. Hiraguizawa —decía desde la puerta una apenada enfermera Taylor—, pero el Dr. Smith acaba de llegar para revisar a su joven novia. —Aún en la puerta, esperando las indicaciones del joven Hiraguizawa, al que veía suspirar y recostar a su "novia" en su cama, la cual se escondió bajo las cobijas.

—Dígale a Nakuru que lo haga pasar en 10 minutos exactamente y que, por el momento, ella lo atienda —dijo Eriol con displicencia mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—Enseguida, Sr. Hiraguizawa. —La Sra. Taylor cerró poco a poco la puerta y notó cómo la joven novia salía de su escondite.

— ¿Diez minutos? —preguntaba Sakura confundida tomando asiento en su cama, ya más calmada gracias a la interrupción de la Sra. Taylor.

—Eso bastará para calmarte y retocarte un poco, no quiero que el Dr. Smith se vaya sin ver lo hermosa que eres —comentaba, con naturalidad, Eriol.

Sakura, que estaba más roja que un tomate, solo colocó nuevamente las cobijas en su cara y escuchó la risa de Eriol, lo cual la tranquilizó y le hizo sonreír.

—Bueno, como Nakuru no ha podido ir de compras ya que no sabe lo que necesitas, ¿te parece bien que después de que el doctor termine de examinarte, hagas una lista con todo lo que necesitas? —comentaba Eriol cruzando su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha y llevando su dedo índice a la barbilla.

Sakura salió de golpe de sus cobijas, miró a Eriol y se sonrojó un poco, ya que no esperaba verlo en esa pose, ya que en conjunto con su vestimenta, la cual era una camisa azul cielo y un pantalón gris liso, lo hacían lucir realmente guapo y maduro, algo que para ella era totalmente desconocido.

— ¿Pasa algo, Sakura? —preguntó Eriol al notarse observado.

—No, no es nada —contestaba la castaña moviendo sus brazos y cabeza en sincronía mientras una gota estilo anime aparecía sobre su nuca—. Eriol, ¿me ayudas a levantarme, por favor? —solicitaba Sakura mientras colocaba sus cobijas a su costado y tomaba asiento en la orilla de la cama.

—No creo que sea prudente, pequeña, ya que solo te hemos alimentado vía intravenosa y, lamentablemente, tu cuerpo perdió mucha sangre.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sakura instintivamente llevó su mano derecha a su muñeca derecha y sintió claramente la cicatriz que profanaba su piel.

—No te preocupes, hoy en día esa cicatriz la podemos hacer desaparecer, con cirugía o magia, tú solo pídemelo y yo te garantizo que esa marca desaparece de tu piel —le animaba Eriol al ver cómo la mirada de Sakura se ensombrecía de manera alarmante.

—Es que yo no quiero borrarlas —le contestaba la castaña con tristeza y un deje de amargura que Eriol notó inmediatamente—. Estas cicatrices me demuestran que no vale la pena intentar renunciar a todo por "tonterías".

Eriol la observó por unos minutos en silencio, en los que solo apretó fuertemente sus puños.

—Ah, Eriol, ¿serías tan amable de decirme quién me cambió? —preguntó la castaña alarmada al notar, por primera vez, el finísimo camisón de seda blanco satinado con encajes en la parte superior, que le daba un toque angelical a la castaña.

—Si estás pensando que yo lo hice, querida Sakura, déjame decirte que no tuve el honor de cambiarte; lo hizo tu padre —comentó con picardía.

Al oír que su padre le había quitado la ropa cubierta con su sangre, Sakura sintió una opresión inmensa en su pecho que la llenó de culpa y vergüenza.

—No te preocupes, él no te piensa presionar para que hables con él. El simple hecho de que estuvieras viva le llenó de alegría.

—Eriol, no tienes idea de cuánto te agradezco el que me hayas salvado de mí misma en mi momento de locura.

—Sakura, cambia esa carita triste, por favor, que estoy seguro que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí; aunque hay algo de tu relato que no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué es?

—Pues, el hecho de que una desconocida supiera de las cartas y el que no te iban a ayudar, y que casualmente ella estuviera ahí con las navajas que tan amablemente te dio, es como si te hubieran estado esperando. Dime, Sakura, ¿no recuerdas si esa persona estaba ya ahí o llegó mientras intentabas usar tus cartas?

—En ese momento, Eriol, la verdad yo estaba tan aturdida que no sé si ella ya estaba ahí o llegó de pronto.

—Entiendo. esto es algo que tendré que investigar más tarde, o quizás Ariel en su viaje encuentre algo.

— ¿Ariel? —Inquieta, le preguntó, ya que de por sí era vergonzosa su situación, un extraño no era algo que esperaba.

—Ah, perdóname, pensé en voz alta. Ariel es un pariente tuyo por parte de tu madre. Está aquí, vino a brindarte su apoyo —le tranquilizó, ya que se dio cuenta claramente del sentir de su amiga.

—Desde que murió mi abuelito mi único contacto con la familia Amamiya fue Tomoyo y su mamá. —Aunque la nostalgia era palpable en esas palabras, un rencor también estaba presente.

—Ariel digamos que se mantiene en contacto con ellas y desea conocerte como loco, ya que él también desarrolló ciertos… dones en la magia como tú y tu hermano, solo que en él es más que nada psíquicos, por llamarlo de alguna forma.

—Lamento conocerlo en estas circunstancias —comentó apenada mientras se miraba las manos.

—No te preocupes, que él es una persona que jamás te hará sentir incómoda; al contrario, estoy seguro que congeniarán muy bien —le intentó animar, aunque en lo más profundo él estaba consciente que esto sería todo un proceso.

—Mencionaste que Ariel se va de viaje, ¿cierto, Eriol?

—Sí. De hecho, él se ofreció a ayudarme en una investigación que estoy haciendo relacionado a una profecía, pero por el momento, señorita, usted céntrese en recuperarse pronto y te prometo contarte todo más a detalle.

—Está bien, como digas. —La resignación era clara en sus palabras.

—Perfecto, porque el Dr. Smith está subiendo las escaleras.

— ¿Có… cómo lo sabes? —inquirió curiosa.

—Más tarde te digo cómo lo hago.

Tres suaves toques en la puerta dieron por terminada la plática entre ambos amigos.

**.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****..****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.**

**Parque Pingüino Tomoeda Japón.**

Shaoran y Tomoyo daban un paseo mientras platicaban de momentos vividos al lado de Sakura ya que parecía ser su único tema de conversación, pero, al pasar frente a la resbaladilla del rey pingüino, ambos se detuvieron y, sin decir una palabra, caminaron en silencio hacia ella como si algo les llamara. Al llegar, ambos jóvenes fijaron su mirada en una mancha. Al mirarla, Shaoran se arrodilló a comprobar de qué se trataba.

—Es sangre —aseguró el ambarino.

—Por el tamaño de la mancha debió de ser hospitalizado de emergencia —comentaba la amatista mientras en su pecho crecía una angustia que no podía explicar.

"Así que vinieron a ver el lugar donde la bella y desesperada castaña de ojos esmeralda acabó con su dolor" —se oyó decir una voz oculta.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Muéstrate y dinos qué es lo que sabes! —exigía Shaoran sintiendo crecer en su pecho una angustia y dolor como no era capaz de imaginarse.

—"¡Hoe! ¿Qué hay que decir? Hace algunos días mientras caía una tremenda tormenta una castaña llegó aquí abrazando un libro rosa del cual sacó dos cartas, las cuales lanzó al aire pero no pasó nada, pero era tal su dolor y desesperación que me acerqué para ayudarle a cumplir su deseo" —decía la voz con burla.

— ¿De… de qué manera fue que cumpliste su deseo? —preguntó Tomoyo aterrorizada por la posible respuesta.

—"Sencillamente le di dos navajas de afeitar, las cuales utilizó bastante bien, debo decir, ya que yo, a lo lejos, vi cómo ella cortó con decisión sus muñecas y dejó salir libremente su sangre. Fue una escena hermosa, debo decir".

Del brazo de Shaoran salió su espada, la clavó en el piso, cerró sus ojos y se concentró. —Ahí estás —dijo seguro, y de su espada aún clavada salieron rayos en dirección a los árboles, donde una sombra saltó y se posó sobre un faro que estaba frente al rey pingüino. Lo único que Tomoyo y Shaoran podían ver era una silueta envuelta en sobras.

—"Digno líder del clan Li" —aseguró con sorna—. "Pero veo que aún no llevas la espada de tu padre, por ende, aún no eres el líder, ¿verdad? En fin, eso no es de mi incumbencia. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que no me marché de aquí hasta que ella quedó al filo de la muerte, ya que no me pareció necesario verla morir" —decía con naturalidad mientras alzaba sus hombros.

— ¿Por qué no la detuviste? —preguntó Shaoran irritado.

— "¿Por qué hacerlo? Si hubieran visto la mirada tan vacía que esa chica tenía, el dolor y amargura con la que lloraba; yo solo me apiadé de ella. A quien deberías mirar con esa rabia es a quien la puso en ese estado, no a mí, que mi único pecado fue darle lo que deseaba".

Shaoran apretó con más fuerza su espada y se dejó caer al piso derrotado.

—"Parece que el joven futuro líder del clan Li sabe quién fue el culpable, ¿verdad? En fin, yo solo vine a revisar si ya la habían encontrado, y parece que así fue, así que mi misión en este lugar ha terminado".

Dichas esas palabras, la sombra desapareció, dejando a Shaoran en el suelo dejándose caer sobre la mancha, y a Tomoyo llorando en silencio.

—**.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—**

**Mansión Hiraguizawa**

Después de haber revisado totalmente a Sakura, el Dr. Smith pidió hablar con Eriol a solas, dejando a Sakura en compañía de la Sra. Taylor, que le ayudaba a recostarse nuevamente en su cama.

Ambos hombres salieron en dirección a la biblioteca de Eriol. Al entrar ahí, el Dr. Smith dejó su maletín en el escritorio que ahí reinaba y se desabotonó su saco sastre. Las líneas de este eran limpias y sobrias, casi perfectas, ya que en un traje británico las únicas arrugas las lleva su dueño, jamás la prenda. Los ingleses prestan una atención casi obsesiva al detalle y el buen doctor era todo un caballero inglés.

—Bien, Sr. Hiraguizawa, no esperaba que su linda novia despertara tan pronto, lo cual es una excelente señal. Por ahora vamos a suspender el alimentarla vía intravenosa y comenzaremos con una dieta blanda pero alta en hierro, para ayudarla con la pérdida de sangre que tuvo; además, el reposo será parte primordial para su recuperación —indicó el foctor anotando las indicaciones en una receta.

—Entiendo, Dr. Smith, enseguida le pediré a la señora Taylor que ponga en acción sus indicaciones.

—Antes de irme, Sr. Hiraguizawa, me gustaría recomendarle los servicios del doctor Wells, es un excelente psicólogo. —Al notar la mirada de malestar de Eriol, el doctor agregó rápidamente—: Es solo como prevención y ayuda, ya que hay un motivo para lo que su novia hizo y, si no queremos que vuelva a pasar, la terapia le será de gran utilidad.

—Entiendo su preocupación, pero créame que Sakura no volverá a atentar contra ella misma —declaraba con convicción Eriol, que sostenía con un poco de rabia la tarjeta dada por el Dr. Smith.

—Como se lo dije, es una simple recomendación, el que la tome en cuenta o no es decisión de su novia y usted. —El doctor tomó su maletín, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando la voz de Eriol le llamó.

—Permítame que Nakuru lo acompañe a la puerta, y así se ponen de acuerdo para el pago de sus valiosos honorarios.

—Claro, Sr. Hiraguizawa, no tengo inconveniente alguno. —El doctor se quedó de pie observando maravillado la inmensa biblioteca del joven lord inglés.

—"Nakuru, por favor ven a la biblioteca por el Dr. Smith y concreta con él el pago de sus honorarios" —pidió Eriol psíquicamente mientras veía al doctor Smith ojeando un libro que identificó como la Ileana la primera edición que el mantenía en un estado envidiable.

Nakuru entró en la biblioteca regalándole una sonrisa conciliadora al médico que no dudó en seguirla hacia la salida dejando a Eriol solo con la tarjeta del psicólogo, que hizo mil pedazos y los arrojó a su chimenea para posteriormente salir hacia la habitación de Sakura, quien nuevamente se encontraba dormida.

—"¿Tienes un minuto, Eriol?" —le llamó Ariel psíquicamente.

—"Sakura está dormida, pero no la quiero dejar sola. ¿Te molesta que hablemos de esta manera?" —contestaba el joven inglés mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Sakura.

—"Al contrario, así Nakuru no nos interrumpe."

—"¿Dónde te escondiste de ella esta vez?"

—"Aunque te rías, el único lugar en el que Nakuru no me sigue es el baño, así que estoy en uno de tantos que hay en tu casa sentado en la bañera."

Eriol trató de contener la risa al imaginarse a Ariel Amamiya escondido en el baño.

—"Dejemos tus tácticas de escape a un lado y dime lo que necesitas."

—"Bien, ya que Sakurita aún no está lista para conocerme, adelantaré mi viaje a Hong Kong; viajaré mañana mismo en mi avión privado y, en cuanto tenga noticias, me pondré en contacto contigo."

—"Te agradezco que me ayudes con ese tema, ya que Sakura me comentó algo que me tiene inquieto, y el Dr. Smith recomendó descanso."

—"¿Que te dijo que te inquietó tanto?"

—"Que cuando ella intentó quitarse la vida, alguien muy convenientemente le dio el arma con lo que lo hizo."

—"¿Quieres decir que alguien la esperaba?"

—"Es la impresión que tengo."

—"Entiendo, te prometo investigar a fondo todo esto en la mansión Li."

—"Te lo agradeceré infinitamente."

—"En fin, creo que por el momento es todo. Cuídala, por favor."

—"Tranquilo, eso haré, ya que en cuanto se conozcan sé que llevarán muy bien."

—"Eso espero, cambio y fuera."

Eriol sonrió nuevamente, ya que, de todas las imágenes, la de Ariel escondido le resultaba en extremo divertida. Inmediatamente se giró a ver a Sakura, que aún dormía plácidamente. Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello tiernamente. ya que de cierta manera ese hecho le daba una paz que no era fácil de entender o explicar, pero paz al fin y al cabo.

**.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.**

**Despacho de Eriol Hiraguizawa**

Yukito permanecía sentado en uno de los sillones, y tomaba entre sus manos el libro, aún ensangrentado, de cartas Sakura, y estaba tan ensimismado que no se percató que Nakuru entró.

— ¿Vas a hablar con Kerberos? —le interrogó la guardiana seria.

—Creo que es hora de hacerlo, ya que, para él, Sakura aún está muerta, pero aún no sé si hacerlo como Yue o como Yukito —contestó visiblemente cansado.

—Si me preguntas a mí, creo que sería mejor que Yue hable con él, ya que en cuanto Kerberos sepa que ella está viva irá a buscarla haciendo un gran escándalo, cosa que, sabemos, no le hará ningún bien a Sakurita, pero sé que Yue sabrá lidiar con ese gatote.

Yukito sonrió ante ese último comentario, cerró sus ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a ser cubierto por alas, y Yue apareció ante Nakuru, que al verlo solo salió del lugar dejando al guardián sosteniendo el libro de cartas Sakura.

—Kerberos, por favor despierta, necesito hablarte. —El guardián dejó el libro donde hace unos minutos se encontraba sentado Yukito y observó cómo el libro emitió un destello dorado, y de la imponente bestia de ojos dorados, Kerberos apareció bajando de un grácil salto del sillón.

—El que tú me llames tan cortésmente no me da buena espina, Yue. —Kerberos se mostraba cauteloso, ya que Yue se caracteriza por ser frío y distante, cosa que al llamarlo no detectó.

—Sakura, ella no murió como Hiraguizawa les hizo creer a Daidoji y a Li; por el contrario, en estos momentos ella se encuentra en una de las habitaciones de arriba descansando.

Por el rostro de Kerberos pasó el alivio, un poco de alegría, bastante molestia e incluso una lágrima se le escapó.

— ¿Y por qué demonios estamos aquí?, deberíamos estar con ella, pero antes de descansar me va a oír esa niña, cómo se atrevió a intentar lo que hizo. —Kerberos comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Yue se paró delante de él con la misma expresión fría que le caracterizaba.

—Ella al único que ha querido ver es a Hiraguizawa. Ni siquiera su padre ha podido verla, pero sabemos que ella está bien, y antes de que comiences a querer contradecirme, ella realmente necesita descansar. Lo mejor que tú puedes hacer por ella es comunicarle esto a las cartas para que se animen un poco y cuidarlas hasta que ella esté lista para hablar con nosotros.

Kerberos, fuera de ponerse histérico y comenzar a discutir con Yue, solo lo miró y suspiró, miró hacia el techo unos minutos ignorando por completo a su compañero guardián.

—Yue, por favor cuida que Hiraguizawa la cuide bien, porque si esta vez realmente la perdemos, no solo Li estará en peligro de muerte.

El guardián, después de esa amenaza sutil, se dejó envolver por sus alas y nuevamente el destello dorado inundó la biblioteca, que al desaparecer dejó solo el libro sobre el sillón.

—Lo sé, Kerberos, no tenías por qué mencionarlo, pero por ahora solo nos queda esperar a que ella esté lista.

Yue levantó el libro del sillón y, mientras caminaba, sus alas lo envolvieron trayendo de vuelta a Yukito, que salió de la biblioteca con rumbo a su habitación.

**.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—****.****—**

**Jardines de la Mansión Daidoji**

Tomoyo sostenía a duras penas a un Shaoran aún llorando devastado por la revelación ocurrida en el parque; pero ella, por su parte, tenía en la cabeza algo que no sabía si comentar o no con el joven Li, que, en el estado en el que se encontraba, la revelación que ella podía hacerle, podría afectarlo bastante, así que optó por el silencio.

"_S__i le digo a Shaoran que la voz de lo que sea que se nos apareció en el parque yo la identifiqué, probablemente saque conclusiones erróneas, así que__,__ por el momento, comenzaré a investigar esto por mi cuenta"_ pensó la joven amatista mientras ayudaba su amigo a entrar en la mansión.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: _  
**

Me tarde en actualizar lo se perdón por esto pero apenas comenzara lo bueno, en los siguientes capítulos planeo varias sorpresitas mi amado Shaoran se llevara la peor parte pero por lo menos apareció este personaje que al parecer Tomoyo conoce en fin

1.- Me gustaria agradecer a Xarito Herondale de Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betaffadiction.

Por su maravillosa edición como siempre mil gracias.

2.-Los invito a leer mi nuevo Pone Shot POR SIEMPRE.

3.-También les invito a leer mi nuevo Proyecto MI PLAN IMPERFECTO.

Sin mas nos vemos en la próxima.

PD. Mil Gracias por todos sus Revés los amo


	9. Proyectos

**Los personajes de esta historia en su mayoría pertenecen a la historia de Sakura Card Captors, creado por las fabulosas CLAMP.**

**El personaje de Ariel Amamiya es de la total y completa autoría de la Srita. Sake Evil22 que me lo presto para este proyecto.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**DECISIONES**

**Mansión Hiraguizawa.**

La noche llegó a Londres, después de la visita del Dr. Smith, Eriol no se separó del lado de Sakura, que aún dormía, y ese simple hecho le transmitía una paz inexplicable.

— Todo seria más fácil si tú y yo nos hubiéramos enamorado en lugar de creer a ese par de basuras —susurró Eriol mientras comenzaba a acariciar el cabello de Sakura.

— Lamentablemente el corazón no nos da la opción de elegir de quién enamorarse, y ambos creímos en personas que se burlaron de nosotros —respondía la castaña mirando fijamente a Eriol, que se quedó helado al escucharla.

Sakura tomó asiento en su cama y miró con ternura a Eriol al comprender su reacción.

— Eriol, yo ya te conté lo que pasó antes de que me encontraras, ¿serias tan amable de decirme qué pasó mientras dormía? Me preocupa mi hermano más que nada. —Terminó por añadir la castaña.

— Es algo largo de contar, pequeña, ¿realmente quieres hablar de esto ahora? —Verdadera preocupación en su rostro era lo que Eriol mostraba.

— Creo que lo necesito, me ayudará para enfrentar a mi padre y guardianes. —Por primera vez segura, la castaña miró intensamente a Eriol para demostrarle que estaba lista.

— Si realmente eso es lo que deseas, pequeña, te lo diré todo, pero antes prométeme que si es demasiado me detendrás.

— Te lo prometo, pero también tú no omitas nada por "protegerme" —pidió la castaña aún decidida a escucharlo todo.

Eriol se dedicó a narrarle lo ocurrido desde que Nadeshiko lo llamó hasta que ella despertara. Por su parte, Sakura lo escuchó en completo silencio, únicamente haciendo expresiones de asombro, dolor y nostalgia. Para cuando Eriol terminó ya había amanecido.

— Así que viven juntos, era de esperarse; después de todo, quién sabe desde cuándo se entendían, pero esto no es relevante ya. Eriol, te agradezco infinitamente lo que hiciste, pero me temo que tengo que regresar a Japón. —Decisión fue lo único detectado en esas palabras.

— Sabía que decidirías eso, pero guardaba la esperanza que quizás te quedarías en Londres conmigo. —Tristeza y miedo, emociones que no pensó en sentir ante la partida de Sakura, era lo que embargaba el corazón de Eriol.

— Pero, Eriol, yo… yo… yo no quiero separarme de ti; al contrario, por favor regresemos juntos a Tomoeda, ya ahí terminemos la preparatoria, para posteriormente regresar a Londres a estudiar en Oxford.

— Sa… Sa… Sakura, yo…

— Mira, sé que te estoy pidiendo algo muy grande, pero… En Japón te puedo ayudar más con tu investigación; además, por el alojamiento no te preocupes, podremos quedaron en mi casa, ya que papá aún se quedará en Londres por una larga temporada. Mira, yo sé que estoy siendo egoísta contigo, pero no quiero separarme de ti, pero en Japón tengo varios ciclos que cerrar, y deseo que estés a mi lado en todo momento. —El sonrojo de Sakura era tal que hasta ella misma se sorprendió, ya que jamás se imaginó decir tal cosa a Eriol, ahora solo quedaba esperar su respuesta.

— Pues, pequeña, me tendrás que perdonar pero… para este viaje necesito un mes para prepararlo todo. Para que no te atrases en tus estudios tendrás un tutor, y con la magia practicarás conmigo. Dudo tener problemas en gestionar desde allá nuestro ingreso a la universidad. ¿Te parece si más tarde comenzamos a preparar todo?

Sakura estaba tan feliz que se lanzó a los brazos de Eriol para agradecerle todo. De repente levantó su mirada y se encontró con la mirada cálida de Eriol. Esmeralda y zafiro, no había nada más y, sin darse cuenta, lentamente unieron sus labios.

—**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.— .—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

**Mansión Daidoji.**

Shaoran se levantó agitado y cubierto de sudor, apenas había comenzado a dormir cuando la pesadilla donde la imagen de Sakura se alejaba de él lo tenía confundido y sumamente deprimido, ya que por más que corría y gritaba su nombre ella no dejó de alejarse de su lado.

_"Sakura, Sakura, por Dios, me estoy volviendo loco, algo me grita que te estoy perdiendo, y esto va mas allá de tu muerte. Mi amada Sakura, ¿qué diablos está pasando?"_ pensaba el ambarino mientras giraba por toda la cama.

Sin él saberlo, Tomoyo tenía el mismo problema, ya que en su pesadilla Eriol estaba de la mano con Sakura caminando lejos de ella muy contentos… No, la palabra es enamorados, esa era la imagen que a Tomoyo terminó por quitarle el sueño.

—.—.—**.—.—.—.—.—..—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—..—.—.—.—.—.—.—.— .—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.**

**Mansión Hiraguizawa.**

Sakura y Eriol rompieron de golpe ese tierno beso y ambos giraron sus cabezas y comenzaron a mirar sus manos intentando descubrir qué pasó. Era un hecho que se besaron, pero aún estaba demasiado reciente lo pasado con Tomoyo y Shaoran como para haberse enamorado. Pero ese beso a ambos los hizo sentirse bien, cómodos e incluso… ¡¿felices?!

— Eriol —Rompió el silencio la castaña—, yo no puedo decir que lo lamento porque la verdad es que ese beso fue como un bálsamo en mi corazón, me hizo bien, pero soy consciente que es muy pronto para algo entre nosotros.

Eriol solo la abrazó, ya que él coincidió completamente en lo dicho por Sakura. Ambos permanecieron así unos minutos, pero ella se alejó un poco e hizo un espacio en la cama.

— Has estado durmiendo al pie de la cama todo este tiempo, debes estar cansado. Por favor, recuéstate a mi lado y durmamos juntos, que hoy me espera un largo día y me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado en todo momento desde hoy y para siempre. —Sonrojada y sorprendida, Sakura miró a Eriol quitarse los lentes y el reloj para recostarse a su lado.

Sakura se recostó dándole la espalda, acción que hizo sonreír al inglés, que la abrazó y así ambos se sumieron en un sueño profundo.

Al despertar, Eriol aún sentía entre sus brazos la calidez del frágil cuerpo de la castaña. Para él era una sensación nueva, ya que, aunque no era un santo respecto a temas de mujeres, debía reconocer que Sakura lo hacía sentir completo y en paz.

Aunque trató de no moverse al sentarse, no lo logró, haciendo que la castaña se despertara con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Buenos días —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo para después comenzar a reír.

— Bien, pequeña, ¿cuáles son los planes para el día de hoy? —Aún risueño y extrañamente feliz, preguntó Eriol mientras se colocaba sus lentes.

— Pues primero me gustaría comer algo, para después tomar una ducha y vestirme para hablar con mi padre, Kero y Yue. Aunque también, después de eso, me gustaría, de ser posible, conocer a Ariel.

Al escuchar eso último, Eriol se colocó su reloj y vio que la hora pasaba del medio día. Miró a la pequeña Sakura y suspiró.

— Bien, buscaré a Ariel telepáticamente por la casa, y de paso, si aún está, le pedimos que nos envíe algo de comida con la enfermera Taylor, ¿te parece bien empezar así?

Sakura solo asintió y vio cómo Eriol cerraba sus ojos muy concentrado.

—"Ariel, Ariel, Ariel, ¿aún te encuentras en la mansión?"

— "Eriol, ¿eres tú? Gracias a dios que te escucho, amigo, tienes que ayudarme, estoy atrapado. Ayúdame por lo que más quieras". —Desesperado suplicaba.

— "¡¿Atrapado?! Ariel, trata de calmarte y dime qué pasó".

—"Pues esta mañana, cuando desperté, tenía a Nakuru encima de mí semidesnuda con una cara de depravación que OMG. Como pude me escabullí hasta el baño de mi alcoba y puse un hechizo de contención porque tu guardiana ¡quiere violarme! Ayúdame, por favor, no he podido salir, tengo hambre y frío; además, debo viajar hoy". —Aterrado suplicaba el joven.

Eriol de golpe cortó el lazo de comunicación, ya que comenzó a reír a carcajadas al imaginarse todo lo relatado por Ariel, pero notó que Sakura lo veía curiosa, y solo así logro calmarse para volver a contactar con Ariel.

— "Bueno, Ariel, te propongo un trato, yo te transporto de ahí a la biblioteca pero a cambio nos mandas a Sakura y a mí algo de comer. Por el viaje, posponlo para mañana, Sakurita te quiere conocer hoy" —Serio proponía el lord inglés.

— "Haré lo que sea, pero sácame de aquí". —Aliviado agradecía el inocente.

— "¡Hecho!"— Y con un chasquido, Ariel apareció en la biblioteca.

Pero en cuanto se giró, vio el sonrojado rostro de Kaho y las benevolentes miradas de Yukito y el profesor Kinomoto, ya que, por la desesperación de escapar, se le olvidó que solo traía puesta su ropa interior.

— ¡Erioooooooooooooooooooooool! —Fue el grito que se escuchó por toda la mansión.

En la habitación de Sakura, al escuchar el grito, Eriol se soltó a reír a carcajadas, y entre ellas intentó explicarle a la castaña el motivo de ellas, y Sakura comenzó a reír con él, mientras en la biblioteca Ariel les contaba a los presentes lo ocurrido, omitiendo el que Sakura quería conocerlo.

Kaho y Fulikata reían ante lo sucedido mientras Yukito, sonriendo, lo invitó a ponerse algo de su ropa en su habitación, mientras él pedía la comida para Eriol y Sakura. Y así Ariel obtuvo ropa y Sakura y Eriol comida.

— Eriol, me gustaría tomar una ducha para después vestirme y hablar con ellos, pero no sé si tengo ropa y eso me preocupa un poco, ya que me gustaría bajar a cenar con todos. —Sonrojada, afirmaba la castaña.

— Pues lo del baño, la Sra. Taylor te puede ayudar. Con respecto a la ropa, le preguntaré a tu padre, y al salir de la ducha tendrás tu ropa y lo de la cena, pues creo que no habrá inconveniente si aparecemos en el comedor.

— Perfecto. Muchas gracias, Eriol.

Sakura esperó a que Eriol se comunicara con Nakuru telepáticamente y así llamar a la enfermera Taylor, que no tardó más de cinco minutos en llamar a la puerta de la castaña.

— Sra. Taylor, mi querida Sakura desea que la asista en tomar un baño, le agradeceré profundamente que la ayude también a embellecerse. —Solicitaba el joven inglés a una sonrojada enfermera Taylor—. Bien, Sakura, te dejo en las capaces manos de la Sra. Taylor, me retiro a prepararlo todo, pequeña.

Antes de irse, Eriol acercó su rostro al de Sakura y, sin decir nada, le plantó un fugaz beso en los labios a la castaña, que lo abrazó y profundizó más ese beso. La pobre enfermera no sabía dónde meterse, ya que estaba presenciando algo sumamente íntimo.

Ambos jóvenes, aún sorprendidos por sus acciones, se sonrojaron y, sin decir otra palabra más, Eriol salió de la alcoba mientras la enfermera tímidamente se acercó a Sakura y le ayudó a ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el baño. Mientras Eriol se dirigía a la biblioteca en busca del profesor Kinomoto y Yukito para hacerles saber que Sakura quería hablar con ellos.

Tanto Yukito como el profesor se alegraron y emocionaron bastante ante la noticia que les dio el inglés, y comenzaron a prepararse mentalmente para verla, ya que Eriol también les hizo saber sus deseos de cenar con todos, omitiendo los besos y el viaje a Japón, por obvias razones.

Dado que Eriol no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que Sakura saliera de su baño, con un chasquido de sus dedos apareció sobre la cama de la castaña una muda completa de ropa nueva y, con otro chasquido, él apareció en su propia alcoba para tomar un baño y prepararse para apoyar a la bella castaña que ahora confundía sus sentimientos.

Sakura, al salir de su ducha, encontró un bellísimo vestido lila corto de coctel con unos finos tirantes casi imperceptibles, ajustado en la parte superior y con tres capas de planes. Al verlo, en lo único que pensó fue en Eriol.

Por su parte, Eriol ya listo salió vestido con un pantalón negro liso y una camisa lila a juego con el vestido de Sakura, y en el corredor se encontró con Yukito, Ariel y el profesor Kinomoto, que esperaban a ver a la castaña.

— Les haré pasar cuando ella esté lista. Ahora, si me disculpan. —Dicho esto, Eriol se dirigió a la habitación de Sakura y cerró la puerta tras de sí, y lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras. Sakura realmente se veía hermosa.

Eriol vio desde las finas tiras plateadas de sus zapatillas, y lentamente subió su mirada, no perdiendo detalle de la bella esmeralda. Pero lo que realmente la favorecía era la tiara de finos cristales que coronaba su cabello suelto. Eriol por primera vez se quedó sin palabras mientras la enfermera Taylor y Sakura, al ver su reacción, se sonrojaron.

— Eriol, ¿serías tan amable de no mirarme así? ¡Me haces sentir avergonzada! —Sonrojada, pedía la chica.

— Per… per… Perdona, pero te ves realmente bella. —Sonrojado, aseveró Eriol—. En fin, tienes razón, ¿cómo manejaremos esto?

— Pues hagámoslos pasar a los tres; quiero decir, cuatro, porque Kero está con ellos. —Triste, aclaró Sakura.

Eriol la miró y se acercó y, como quien no quiere, la besó. Entonces se dirigió a la puerta para hacerlos pasar, dejando a Sakura sentada en el borde de su cama con el corazón latiendo a mil, y a la enfermera sonrojada, que caminó detrás de él para salir después de que entraran.

Ya dentro de la habitación los tres tuvieron la misma reacción que Eriol al ver a Sakura, pero la reacción de la castaña nadie la esperó. Corrió a los brazos de su padre y comenzó a llorar mientras él le acariciaba el cabello.

Después de varios minutos así, Sakura se separó del pecho de su padre y se secó las lágrimas, y miró a Yukito, que también la veía emocionado, y ambos se abrazaron unos momentos.

— A mí también me gustaría recibir un abrazo. —En broma, mencionaba Ariel.

Sakura al verle se sonrojó e hizo una pequeña reverencia que, al levantarse, se vio envuelta por un fuerte abrazo y alzada por los aires por parte de Ariel. Ella, un poco sonrojada, se lo devolvió.

— Ah, lo siento, soy Ariel Amamiya, tu primo; un placer conocerte. —Se presentaba mientras colocaba en el suelo a la castaña.

— Bien; por favor, tomemos asiento —decía Eriol, que con un chasquido desapareció la cama y en su lugar apareció una sala.

Sakura tomó asiento en el sillón central, y los demás a su alrededor. Cuando Eriol iba al sillón de la esquina, la castaña le tomó la mano y lo detuvo, acto que hizo sonreír con ternura al inglés, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para los presentes, que sonrieron.

— Ah, discúlpenme —solicitaba Yukito mientras sacaba el libro de cartas Sakura ya sin sangre—, creo que falta Kerberos.

Dicho esto, el libro comenzó a emitir un destello dorado que cubrió por completo la habitación, y de él emergió la bestia de ojos dorados Kerberos, que al ver a Sakura tomó su forma de peluche y corrió al regazo de Sakura.

— Sakurita, qué bueno que estás bien, las cartas se sintieron muy aliviadas cuando les dije que aún vivías. —Emocionado, compartía el guardián.

— Kerberos, si me lo permiten, creo que Sakura desea contarles a todos lo ocurrido —intervino Eriol, que sintió el apretón ligeramente más fuerte de la mano de Sakura, que aún permanecía entrelazada a la suya.

Sakura lo miró con agradecimiento y comenzó a narrar lo ocurrido ese fatídico día. La cara de los presentes se mantenía neutral, pero los nudillos de sus puños eran blancos por la fuerza con la que los presionaban, mientras Kero solo profundizaba su ceño.

Pasó el tiempo, pero el escuchar la decisión de Sakura de regresar en un mes a Japón los sorprendió, y hasta cierto punto los enorgulleció, ya que demostraba que esta terrible experiencia la hizo madurar para bien.

— Tendré que llamar a Touya para que comience a preparar la casa para ustedes. —Con una sonrisa, añadió el profesor Kinomoto.

— Eriol, yo viajaré mañana a Hong Kong, y nos veremos en Japón para hablar de la profecía.  
—Contento y relajado, Ariel compartía sus planes—. Para evitar lo de hoy, después de cenar me iré a un hotel.

— Sobre ese tema, en este mes pondré al tanto a Sakura y Fujikata. —Serio, aclaró Eriol—. Trataré de entrenar la magia de Sakura, cosa que no me será difícil, ya que es obvio que su magia ha evolucionado bastante —añadió el inglés.

—Bien, yo creo que debemos dejar a Sakura un momento para prepararnos para contener al huracán Nakuru. —Divertido comentó Yukito mientras se ponía de pie—. Kerberos, ¿me acompañas, por favor?

A regañadientes, el guardián se levantó del regazo de la castaña para volar y posarse en el hombro de Yukito.

—Bien, Sakurita, yo mantendré contacto diario contigo, quiero conocerte, saber más de ti, así que no te asustes cuando establezca las conversaciones psíquicas. —Emocionado comentaba Ariel como si nada a una atónita castaña.

Cuando al fin salieron todos, Eriol aún sostenía la mano de Sakura.

— Gracias por estar a mi lado, sin ti aquí no creo haber sido capaz de contárselos sin derramar lágrimas. —Sonrojada y feliz, la castaña se acercaba a Eriol para abrazarlo.

Pero él fue más listo y la besó, acción que a la castaña no le disgustó, al contrario, era un contacto que agradecía, aunque en lo más profundo de su ser era consciente que aún era muy pronto para permitirse este tipo de contacto, pero todo su ser y su alma, en especial, se sentían salvo al lado de Eriol, y eso era algo que ella necesitaba.

Por su parte, Eriol estaba convencido que era capaz de amar a Sakura como nunca había amado a nadie, incluso más que a Tomoyo, con quien él llegó a pensar que compartiría su vida. Pero por el momento solo pensaría en dejar fluir esto que estaba pasando, ya que en un mes estarían de frente a Tomoyo y Shaoran.

—**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.— .—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—..—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—. —.—**

**Tomoeda, Japón.**

Una bella y joven amatista deambulaba sola por las calles obscuras de la ciudad como buscando algo o alguien; pero, de repente, se vio, sin darse cuenta, en el parque pingüino, donde a lo lejos vio la silueta de una mujer. La bella joven se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella.

— Así que no me equivoqué, realmente eras tú. —Con desprecio hablaba la amatista.

— Ah, la señorita Daidojin, placer volver a verla. Veo que el joven Li esta vez no la acompaña, me encantó erlos juntos, se ve que se entienden muy, pero muy bien.—Con sorna y burla hablaba la dueña de la voz.

— Déjate de tonterías, ¿quieres?, y aclárame de una vez por todas lo que pasó. —Exigió la amatista visiblemente alterada.

— Pues si eso quieres, hablemos. —Y rio.

_** .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **_

_**Hola regrese con este nuevo capitulo que la verdad disfrute bastante, no es que sea la autora pero ame este capitulo en fin ahora los anuncios.**_

_** 1.- Como en cada capitulo quiero agradecer a Xarito Herondale de Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffadiction. **_

_**2.- Los invito a leer mis One Shot: Aokigahara y Por Siempre. **_

_**3.- También les invito a leer mi nuevo proyecto, Mi Plan Imperfecto.**_

_** 4.- Lamentablemente, a partir de esta semana mis actualizaciones se verán bastante afectadas ya que habrá semanas en que actualize una u otra historia otras actualizar e las dos espero no me golpeen por esto. **_

_**5.- Agradezco profundamente todos sus Revews creanme los leo y me hacen feliz mil gracias por ellos.**_

_**Por el momento me retiro nos vemos pronto.  
**_


	10. Secretos

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la historia de Sakura Card Captors de las Maravillosas CLAMP.**

**El personaje de Ariel Amamiya es de la completa autoría de la Srita. Sake Evil22**

**Sin mas que disfruten el capitulo**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.**

**SECRETOS**

**Tomoeda, Japón.**

La pequeña ciudad aún se encontraba sumida en las sombras de la noche, y entre las sombras de la ciudad se puede distinguir a una joven de cabellos negros plomizos y mirada amatista.

—Deja de reírte y respóndeme. —Visiblemente alterada, exigía la amatista.

—Por favor, ¿qué hay que decir? Según vi, tuviste lo que anhelabas, ¿no es así? En la tarde te vi en compañía de Li y, que yo recuerde, tu deseabas eso, ¿no es así? —Burlona, contestaba su interlocutora que se encontraba entre las sombras.

—Te equivocas, yo no quería a Shaoran, yo no quería que Sakura muriera, mucho menos que Eriol me odiara. Yo no deseaba nada de esto. —Al borde de las lágrimas, Tomoyo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contenerlas.

— ¿No? Qué hipócrita eres, ¿o acaso no recuerdas todas esas veces en que tu amiga te dejó por estar derramando miel con Li? ¿No recuerdas cómo tú veías todo ese amor y tú solo tenías cartas y llamadas del inglés? Si vas a mentirte, hazlo frente a alguien que no te conozca como yo. —Sarcástica y tajante, la chica comenzó a exasperarse.

—Tú no entien… —Un dedo frío se posó en sus fríos y temblorosos labios, no permitiéndole terminar.

—Ni se te ocurra decir que no te entiendo o que no sé nada, porque yo estuve ahí todas las veces que llorabas deseando lo que la castaña tenía. Y no te culpo, ¿quién podría hacerlo? Digo, ella tenía una familia unida que la llenaba de amor, ¿y tú? Una madre que solo vive para los negocios. Ella tenía un novio que siempre estaba a su lado haciéndola sentir el ser más preciado del universo entero, ¿y qué tenías tú? Un pseudonovio que solo te llamaba y escribía de vez en cuando, y que no tuvo las agallas de dejar su comodidad en Londres por venir a verte. Ahora vuelve a intentar decirme que no te entiendo, que no sé nada; anda, dímelo. —Ya molesta, exigía la chica que, aunque sumida en las sombras, era fácil ver que estaba alterada.

—Pe… Pe… Pero yo no deseaba que ella muriera. Era como mi hermana… y yo… lo que hice... no tiene perdón porque, al final…

—Al final tú utilizaste lo que te di, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, lo hice.

—Funcionó, ¿no es cierto? Digo, por algo Li ahora está contigo. Dime algo, ¿él sabe lo que usaste?

—No, no tiene ni idea, no he tenido el valor de confesárselo, si lo hago me va a odiar, y yo ahora no podría lidiar con su odio. —Llorando, la amatista trataba aún de contenerse.

—Entonces Li no tiene ni idea de qué demonios le diste para que hiciera lo que hizo, eso me parece bien. De todas maneras, lo hecho está hecho y ya no hay vuelta atrás, aprende a vivir con lo que tienes. —La extraña mira fijamente a la amatista que no para de llorar.

—Eriol me odia; Shaoran, cuando sepa lo que realmente pasó, también me va a odiar. Y estoy segura de que Sakura, donde quiera que esté, se fue odiándome. —Dejándose caer de rodillas, Tomoyo no dejaba de llorar.

—Déjate de lloriqueos bobos, ¿quieres? Tú, en el fondo de tu corazón, sabes que deseabas lo que pasó, así que ahora intenta conquistar a Li y sé feliz mientras puedan. Y deja de buscarme, sino Li se enterará de lo que pasó, ¿entiendes?

—Yo…

—Mira, en términos que tu pequeño cerebro entienda, si Li se entera, te odiará y te quedarás sola, cosa que dudo que desees. ¿Por qué no mejor ves el lado positivo de esto y empiezas a enamorar a Li y trata de ser feliz?

La chica se acercaba lentamente a la amatista que, aún con sus nublados ojos, fue capaz de ver cómo el viento ondeaba esa larga y ondulada cabellera que solo era retenida por una boina negra. La chica, a través de su ojo azul y su ojo negro, no dejaba ver más que desdén y fastidio. El _look _totalmente gótico de la chica sólo la hacía ver dulcemente siniestra.

—Tenía tiempo que no te veía, Mar. —Secando sus lágrimas, la amatista le dedicó una mirada confusa a su interlocutora.

—Y esta será la última, Srta. Tomoyo. —Mar, de un salto, desapareció de la vista de la amatista, que siguió limpiándose las lágrimas y comenzó a caminar a su casa.

—**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.— .—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.**

**Mansión Hiraguizawa.**

Eriol se encontraba en la habitación de Sakura disfrutando de un delicioso desayuno en la cama, mientras miraba lo animada que estaba la castaña, aun después de la agitada cena que tuvieron la noche anterior. Eriol no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a Nakuru hostigando a Sakura hasta que esta aceptó ir a comprar todo un guardarropa nuevo, o a Ariel con sus tontas e inoportunas preguntas sobre sus hábitos y rutinas cuando vivía en Japón.

— ¿En qué piensas, Eriol? —Curiosa, preguntó la castaña dejando de lado un plato de fruta.

—En la cena de anoche, y que en los siguientes días Nakuru arrasará las tiendas, y contigo. —Sonriente, el inglés acarició el rostro de Sakura que, ante ese tierno contacto, se sonrojó.

—Eriol, ¿cuáles son los planes para el día de hoy? Yo me siento mucho mejor y me gustaría tener un poco de actividad. —Aún sonrojada, preguntaba la castaña mientas jugaba con su cabello.

—Pues, pequeña Sakura, ¿qué te parece si el resto de esta semana te repones? Pero, para que no te aburras, practicaremos magia, y a partir del lunes comenzarás a tomar clases con un tutor para que cuando regresemos a Japón estés al día. —Serio, contestaba el inglés.

— ¿Y qué hay de tu investigación?, ¿cuándo nos dirás a papá y a mí sobre ella?

— ¿Te parece bien esta tarde? Después del té hablamos de eso, pero, por el momento, concentrémonos en terminar este delicioso desayuno.

Ambos se sonrieron y continuaron desayunando entre sutiles e inocentes roces de manos y uno que otro besito inocente.

**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.— .—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.**

**Biblioteca de Eriol Hiraguizawa.**

Contemplando su teléfono móvil se encontraba Yukito. Era tal su ensimismamiento que no se percató cuando el profesor Kinomoto llegó y lo observó por algunos minutos.

— ¿Por qué lo piensas tanto? Llámale o lo tendremos destrozando Londres con el fin de encontrarte. —Sonriente, el profesor se acercó hasta tocar su hombro mientras Yukito lo veía asombrado.

— Es que… no lo he llamado desde que llegué, y estoy seguro que está histérico y a punto de dejarlo todo por venir a buscarme, y eso es lo que más me preocupa. No sé si él resista el venir a buscarme.

—Creó que mi hijo, después de dejar salir toda su frustración, te escuchará y esperará a que regresen a Japón. Además, sé que le dará mucho gusto saber que su hermana regresa a casa. —Al escuchar esas palabras, Yukito lo miró atónito—. No, no he hablado con él. Planeaba hacerlo esta noche, pero veo que mejor hablas tú con él y así estoy seguro se calmará. Bien, te dejo para que tengas privacidad. —El profesor salió de la biblioteca dejando a Yukito con la boca abierta sosteniendo su celular.

Al estar completamente solo, Yukito sonrió, dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a marcar un número aún sonriente. Aguardó hasta que del otro lado se escuchó que contestaban.

— ¡YUKI! —Escuchó que una voz varonil gritaba aliviado.

—Touya, ¿cómo estás? Me alegra escucharte…

**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.— .—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.— .**

**Tomoeda, Japón.**

Shaoran, entre las sombras, no podía encontrar la paz, algo le gritaba que las cosas no estaban bien, que algo no estaba viendo, pero, por más que pensara, no encontraba lo que buscaba. Se mantuvo recostado en la cama mirando el techo hasta que unos tímidos toques llamaron su atención.

—Pase, por favor. —Dicho esto, se levantó de la cama mientras una tímida y frágil amatista entraba.

— ¿Qué pasa, Tomoyo?, ¿tampoco puedes dormir? ¿Quieres que conversemos un poco? —El ambarino no podía evitar preocuparse al ver la mirada vacía de la amatista.

—Shaoran, yo… yo no sé qué me pasa, solo sé que me siento muy sola y que me estoy muriendo de vergüenza y dolor por lo que ha pasado, ha sido demasiado para mí. Por favor, por lo que más quieras, cuando descubras toda la verdad, prométeme que no me dejarás sola. —Llorando y dejándose caer en los brazos de un consternado ambarino.

—To… To… To… Tomoyo, ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Qué te pasa? —Tratando de consolar a la amatista, Shaoran acariciaba su cabello mientras ella lloraba desconsolada.

—So… Solo pro… prométemelo, yo necesito escucharte decir eso. —Era una súplica ahogada en llanto.

—Te lo prometo, pero por favor, cálmate. —Casi al borde de un colapso, el ambarino contestó a la súplica.

—Gracias. —Fue la única respuesta que recibió de la amatista, que aún lloraba y no dejaba de sentirse culpable por ocultarle tantas cosas al ambarino, que acariciaba sus cabellos, pero era más su miedo a estar sola.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio que solo era interrumpido por los susurros del llanto de Tomoyo, mientras Shaoran contemplaba nuevamente el techo de su habitación y no dejaba de preocuparse por toda esa angustia que su corazón no paraba de sentir.

—**.—.—.—.—.—.—..—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—. —.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.**

**Ciudad de Hong Kong.**

Un bellísimo amanecer fue la vista que, al bajar de su avión, Ariel Amamiya vio, pero aún más hermosa le pareció la persona que lo estaba esperando en un Ferrari descapotable rojo. El joven Amamiya, con una sonrisa en sus labios, bajó la escalinata y se subió de un salto al coche.

—Creí que llegabas ayer. —Con desdén, decía la chica al volante del Ferrari.

—Surgió un imprevisto, preciosa, pero ahora dime, ¿me extrañaste? —Coqueto, preguntó Ariel.

—Pues digamos que tu llamada me ha tenido intrigada. ¿Por fin me dirás por qué necesitas entrar a casa de los Li? —Curiosa preguntaba la chica tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

—Quizás cuando termine de averiguar lo que vine a buscar te lo diga, mi bella Mei Ling. —Sentenciaba mientras acercaba su rostro y posaba un inocente beso en la mejilla de la chica, que se puso como tomate.

—Bien, belleza, vayamos a tu casa, quiero conocer a mis suegros. —Coquetamente, Ariel miró cómo esas palabras consternaron tanto a la chica que, al arrancar, ambos terminaron golpeándose. Después del brusco movimiento, el auto siguió su camino fuera del aeropuerto hacia la mansión Li.

—**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.— .—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.**

El tiempo comenzó a correr. En Londres, Eriol y Sakura seguían adelante con sus planes: ella recibía las visitas de su institutriz, que estaba con ella cuatro horas al día, después pasaba tiempo con Eriol, Kerberos y Yue practicando su magia. En sus ratos libres era acorralada por Nakuru para ir de compras, para, según la misma Nakuru, no saturarla.

Aunque eran pocas las veces al día que podía estar con Eriol a solas, eran esos pequeños momentos los que la hacían sentir una paz que aún no podían explicar ninguno de los dos. La castaña se olvidó de su habitación, ya que, al restablecerse completamente, ambos se mudaron a la habitación de Eriol, que era mucho más grande y acogedora según la propia Sakura.

Inmediatamente Kerberos, al enterarse, dio el grito en el cielo, e intentó dormir con ellos, pero Sakura se lo prohibió, y por eso el guardián miraba con cierto recelo a Eriol, ya que, para él, eso era insano para la castaña. Pero, contrario a lo que él pudiera pensar, ella dormía en paz en los brazos de Eriol, y las imágenes de ese fatídico día se iban viendo cada vez más lejanas.

La relación de Sakura con Kaho y su padre era de lo más estrecha, ya que su profesora era alguien muy querido por ella y el que ahora hiciera feliz a su padre hizo que su cariño por ella creciera, y no podía esperar a que su hermano compartiera toda esa alegría a su lado. Cada día faltaba menos para volver a abrazar a su hermano.

Pero eso también significaba estar frente a las dos personas en las que alguna vez confió ciegamente y que ahora solo eran extraños por los que solo sentía un profundo rencor. Personas que, con Eriol y sus detalles, mantenía de cierta manera a raya, conteniendo toda esa negatividad que nació el día en se quitó la venda de los ojos.

Por su parte, Yukito, después de esa primera llamada, fue víctima de un constante monitoreo por parte de Touya que, ya fuera por llamadas, videollamadas o mensajes, no dejaba a Yukito ni a sol ni a sombra.

Nakuru, sin embargo, era un huracán de emociones, ya que Ariel no la había llamado desde que viajó a Hong Kong. Si no había salido en un vuelo a buscarlo, era por Sakura y en firme propósito de hacer que su amo la convirtiera en su esposa, plan que, según ella, iba viento en popa.

Espinel mantenía a raya a Kero, que no dejaba de seguir a su dueña y amiga por toda la casa, incluso al pobre Espi le tocó ser guardián de la puerta de la habitación de su amo, ya que Kerberos intentó colarse a ella más de una vez.

Kaho y el profesor Kinomoto veían felices a la inusual familia que se había reunido ahí. Se complacían al ver a Sakura tan recuperada y llena de ánimo, aunque ambos sabían que la verdadera prueba sería cuando ella estuviera en Japón, pero confiaban ciegamente en el lazo que se había desarrollado entre ella y Eriol.

Por su parte, Ariel estaba concentrado en su investigación en la mansión Li. Su tiempo libre era para comunicarse psíquicamente con Sakura y bombardearla con preguntas acerca de su cotidianidad y contarle acerca de algunos detalles de su día, ya que no revelaría nada a Eriol ni a Sakura hasta estar frente a ellos, ya que su investigación había dado datos totalmente inesperados.

Mientras tanto, en Japón, Tomoyo y Shaoran seguían viviendo bajo el mismo techo y se habían vuelto amigos cercanos. Lo ocurrido el día que Sakura los encontró no se volvió a repetir.

Su vida estudiantil continuó de cierta manera normal, ya que había cosas que los hacía sentir culpables, como la butaca vacía de Sakura, o los lugares donde Sakura convivió con ellos los hacía sentir miserables y sus compañeros de clase no ayudaban.

Toda la preparatoria Seijo rumoraba del intenso amor de Shaoran y Tomoyo, incluso sus compañeros de clase comenzaron a relegarlos aparentemente sin motivo alguno, ya que todos en Tomoeda creían que Sakura estaba en América estudiando.

—**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.— .—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.— .**

**Tomoeda, Japón. Un mes después.**

Era un lunes precioso. Toda la ciudad de Tomoeda se sentía extrañamente en paz y había cierto aroma en el aire que hacía sentir a los residentes una inmensa nostalgia, pero a su vez los llenaba de esperanza.

—Bien, señorita, eso sería todo, con este pase puede ingresar a su aula —decía una mujer mayor que, sonriente, veía salir de la oficina a la nueva alumna.

La chica siguió su camino y se encontró con el titular de la clase que le pidió esperar unos minutos afuera.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? Sabes que pudimos haber esperado hasta mañana y que ese sujeto nos acompañara —interrogaba una preocupada voz a la chica.

—No te preocupes, para eso los traje a ustedes dos. Además, él aún tenia cosas que hacer, y esto es algo que necesito hacer por mí misma —contestaba la chica.

—Además, con la magia que estamos utilizando somos indetectables para los humanos que no hayan tenido contacto con la magia —intervenía otra voz tensa.

.

**Mientras, en el salón de Tomoyo y Shaoran.**

—Bien, chicos, ya que tengo su atención, hagan el favor de pasar sus tareas al frente. —Solicitaba el tutor de la clase.

—Shaoran, ¿no sientes algo raro el día de hoy? —Acongojada, preguntaba la amatista.

—La verdad, Tomoyo, desde que desperté tengo una opresión en el pecho que con el pasar de las horas se acrecienta. —Serio y consternado contestó el ambarino.

—Bien, clase, permítanme recordarles que están iniciando la recta final de este recorrido, así que sean consientes y piensen en su futuro. —Hablaba el titular mientras se ponía de pie y quedaba al centro del salón—. Bien, permítanme ahora presentarles a una nueva alumna que hoy se integra a nuestra clase. Pasa, por favor.

Al abrirse la puerta y ver pasar a la nueva alumna, distintas emociones pasaron por los rostros de los alumnos, pero, sin duda alguna, los más impresionados eran la amatista y el ambarino, que cerraba sus manos en puños, furioso.

— ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA?! —gritó Shaoran haciendo que todos los presentes se giraran a verlo, pero la chica nueva solo miró hacia afuera y suspiró.

—Encantada de conocerlos, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. —Segura, la castaña hizo una reverencia que inmediatamente hizo que sus compañeros giraran su atención a verla.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo, se que muchos querrán matarme por este final pero creó que era necesario. Ahora empezara lo bueno en esta historia o al menos eso intentare. XD**

**Quiero agradecer como siempre a Xarito Herondale de Betas FFAD www facebook como / groups / betasffadiction. Mil gracias como siermpre**

**No prometo nada pero intentare subir es siguiente capitulo la semana entrante.**

**Mil gracias por leer nos vemos pronto.**


	11. Silencios

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la historia de Sakura Card Captors de la autoria de las maravillosas CLAMP.**

**Se que muchos pensaron que no regresaria y no continuaria con mi historia quisiera ofrecer una disculpa pero es que tuve algunas dificultades con mi cuenta pero ya estoy de vuelta y con toda la intencion de llegar al final de esta y mis demas proyectos lo prometo... Se que no es mucho pero este capitulo realmente me quedo largo y espero compensar con ello un poco mi demora en actualizar...**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a dos grandes amigas mias que son Himeko Tomoyo Daidoji y Martha Esther Gil que realmente me han apoyado en todo momento y gracias a ellas este capitulo y parte de mi regreso es posible sin mas los dejo leer y espero lo disfruten mucho.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**SILENCIOS.**

—Sr. Li sería tan amable de tomar asiento y guardar silencio, para continuar con la clase—visiblemente molesto el titular de la clase pidió al castaño que miraba intensamente a Sakura que se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana.

—Shaoran— Susurro la amatista conteniendo las lágrimas— Intenta calmarte por favor.

Shaoran aun con los ojos fijos en Sakura tomo asiento en su lugar, mientras buscaba la lógica a la situación.

—Bien, Srta. Kinomoto por favor tome asiento, delante del Sr. Li, si es tan amable para comenzar la clase.

Sakura asintió y camino hacia su "nuevo" asiento, su mirada estaba perdida en ese asiento, su asiento, aunque por fuera parecía tranquila por dentro deseaba salir corriendo del lugar y refugiarse en los brazos de Eriol. Pero no les daría gusto a esas... esas basuras. Al llegar a su asiento Kero, y Espi salieron de su escondite.

—¿Están listos? — seria susurro la castaña.

—Si— Contestaron ambos guardianes, que cerraron sus ojos y comenzaron a expedir, un aura violeta, que cubrió a Sakura en su totalidad. Ambos guardianes al terminar tomaron asiento en los hombros de la castaña.

Shaoran no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la chica a la que creía muerta y a la cual estaba dispuesto a seguir hasta el fin del mundo estaba ahí frente a él viva, su corazón sintió un inmenso alivio y emoción, por ello poso su mano derecha sobre su espalda para llamar su atención pero tuvo que retirarla de inmediato ya que claramente sintió una descarga eléctrica que lo lastimo.

— _¡Increíble!_ —pensó mientras una amatista lo miraba con mucha atención.

El castaño dudo pero volvió a intentarlo y el resultado fue el mismo.

—No importa cuántas veces lo hagas ocurrirá lo mismo— calmadamente le explico Kero—esta barrera la creo Sakura con el fin de mantenerlos alejados a ti y a tu noviecita de ella.

—Mientes—siseo Shaoran incrédulo—. Ella no es capaz de hacer algo así, esto debe ser obra de Hiraguizawa.

—Te equivocas, mi amo no tiene nada que ver en esto—burlón contesto Espi sin míralo—. Esta barrera fue idea de Sakura ella misma la perfecciono con este fin.

Al oír esas palabras el castaño sintió como si una daga le atravesara el corazón ya que su Sakura creo una barrera para alejarlo de ella.

—¿Sakura? — la llamo con voz ahogada el ambarino.

—Ella no te escucha, ¿que no lo entiendes? Esta barrera fue creada con el fin de mantenerte a ti y a esa… Mujer lejos de ella—.Fastidiado contesto kero que no le dirigía la mirada al castaño igual que Espi.

—Ustedes mienten todo esto debe ser obra de Hiraguizawa, ella no sería capaz de hacer algo así ella me ama ella es incapaz de algo tan cruel como esto—susurraba el castaño al borde de ponerse a llorar.

—Creo Li que olvidas que tú y esa…—dijo Kero en alusión a Tomoyo— La traicionaron de la peor manera, ¿Enserio creías que Sakurita después de eso iba a correr a tus brazos como si nada? —Irónico le explico Kero.

Shaoran solo se quedó viendo a Sakura fijamente con su mano aun extendida hacia ella cuando la imagen de ella bañada en lágrimas frente la puerta de su habitación, mientras él sostenía a una desnuda Tomoyo entre sus brazos le hizo retroceder y mirar hacia afuera.

Las clases de esa mañana transcurrieron de manera normal al sonar la campana que anunciaba el almuerzo el distraído Shaoran fue sacado de su ensoñación al ver a Sakura levantarse de su lugar y salir del salón, solo la vio desaparecer por la puerta cuando sintió una fina mano posarse sobre su hombro.

— ¿No nos vamos a rendir verdad? — Pregunto la amatista aun posando su mano en el hombro del castaño—. Ella está viva... Así que podemos arreglar lo ocurrido— conteniendo sus lágrimas Tomoyo trataba de infundirle valor a su amigo.

—Tienes razón, Tomoyo vamos a buscarla y juntos le diremos la verdad— comento el castaño, mientras se ponía de pie y salía del salón.

Tomoyo se quedó, unos segundos viéndolo avanzar, para después secar las lágrimas que se le escaparon—._"Shaoran, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, pero la verdad me dejara completamente sola, y eso no lo resistiría... Algo se me ocurrirá"—_pensaba desolada Tomoyo al acelerar el paso y seguir a Shaoran.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**En la Azotea de la Preparatoria Seijo.**

La castaña, se encontraba disfrutando de su almuerzo, cuando una voz sumamente familiar la llamó en su cabeza y la hizo sonreír.

—**"¡Mi pequeña Sakura, esta es la última vez que permaneces tanto tiempo lejos de mí, Te extraño horrores!"—**Dramáticamente mencionaba la voz.

—**"Eriol, solo fue hoy por que tu debías terminar con la mudanza"—** Contestaba una sonrojada y sonriente castaña.

—**"Aun falta tiempo para tenerte entre mis brazos, y eso no me gusta, pequeña... Creo que me hice adicto a ti"—**coqueto añadió Eriol, imaginándose el sonrojo de la castaña.

—**"Yo... Yo... Yo también tengo ese problema"—** contesto la castaña mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la reja, bajo la atenta mirada de los guardianes que no dejaban de comer.

Eriol que se encontraba en la habitación del profesor Fujitaka Kinomoto, se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, ya que no esperaba esa respuesta, que lo hizo sonreír como bobo, y que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

—**"¿Que estás haciendo conmigo pequeña?"—**sonriente le pregunto Eriol.

—**"Creo que lo mismo que tu conmigo"—**Respondió sonriente la castaña cuando los firmes golpes de la puerta de acceso la sacaron de su ensueño—.**"Eriol, debo irme el descanso termino, te veo más tarde en casa"—**Y así corto de golpe el lazo psíquico para reunirse con los guardianes.

— ¿Sakura, son ellos que haremos ahora? — Serio pregunto Kero que miraba al acceso con odio.

— Regresar a clases, en cuanto lo hagamos, la barrera del acceso se romperá y podrán entrar—Sakura recogió los trastes de su almuerzo y coloco a los guardianes en sus hombros, para después chasquear los dedos y desaparecer de la azotea para aparecer en un pasillo cercano a su aula—_Realmente lo que Eriol me enseño es muy_ útil—. Se dijo así misma y continuo su camino hacia su salón.

Mientras en la azotea la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo caer a Shaoran que enseguida fue auxiliado por Tomoyo, pero ambos solo encontrado una pequeña servilleta de papel usada que Shaoran tomo en sus manos y apretó en su pecho.

— Ella estuvo aquí, pero parece que ha desarrollado su magia a niveles que yo desconozco… ¿Qué demonios está pasando con Sakura? ¿Acaso ella realmente me odia? Yo sé perfectamente que la situación me acusa totalmente, ¿pero acaso no merezco una oportunidad para explicarle? — el castaño aun sosteniendo la servilleta, se dejó caer de rodillas dejando salir sus lágrimas.

— Shaoran—lo llamo la amatista—. No nos vamos a rendir, de algún modo, podremos acercarnos a ella estoy segura.

Shaoran la miro convencido, y se limpió sus lágrimas, para ponerse de pie y guardar la servilleta en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirigió al acceso ya que el timbre que anunciaba el final del almuerzo sonaba.

Al entrar a su salón y ver a Sakura rodeada, por todos sus compañeros sonriendo, y viendo como ellos tocaban sus hombros y manos aun estando rodeada por el aura violeta fue la confirmación de lo dicho por Kero, eso le hizo sentir, una daga que se iba clavando lentamente en su corazón.

—Sr. Li me dejaría, entrar debo dar una clase—decía el titular viendo a Shaoran con desdén, ya que no entendía por qué estaba como ido estorbando en la puerta.

Shaoran solo se dirigió a su asiento como un zombi seguido por una sonrojada Tomoyo. Que al pasar por donde estaba Sakura, noto que la castaña, ni una mirada le dirigió a ella o al castaño, eso la hizo sentir feliz, de alguna manera la actitud de Sakura le beneficiaba, ya que así no escarbarían en lo que ocurrió en aquel fatídico día.

Las clases, de esa tarde transcurrieron de lo más normales para Sakura y sus compañeros, pero el castaño y la amatista, que se la pasaron mirando a hurtadillas a la castaña, y hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, al sonar el timbre que anunciaba el término de la jornada estudiantil, un sonriente Takazhi Yamazaki se acercó a la castaña.

—Kinomoto, ¿mañana podrías llegar antes para hacer el aseo conmigo mañana? — El sonriente Yamazaki, no se percató de la mirada asesina que Li le lanzaba ya que el ingenuo Yamazaki tenía su mano, en el hombro de la castaña.

—No tengo inconveniente, Yamazaki-Kun mañana llegare temprano, para hacer las labores de limpieza—. Dicho eso la castaña le regalo a Yamazaki una sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar e hizo que Li, deseara la cabeza del pobre Yamazaki entre sus manos.

La castaña salió del salón seguida por un ofuscado Shaoran, que al ver su oportunidad en las escaleras para interceptarla, se terminó yendo de boca ya que la Castaña chasqueo sus dedos y desapareció apareciendo en los Lookers de la entrada.

Mientras el castaño era ayudado por la amatista ya que el pobre castaño, había rodado varios escalones abajo. Ya una vez que se pudo poner en pie, corrió disparado hacia la salida, y ahí solo pudo ver la silueta de la castaña alejándose, él en un intento desesperado cambio a toda prisa sus zapatos para salir disparado hacia la salida donde la castaña había desaparecido por completo. A su lado apareció una jadeante Tomoyo.

— Tomoyo por favor adelántate a la casa, yo te alcanzo más tarde—comento un indiferente Shaoran que no se detuvo a mirar a la amatista.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-**

**Residencia Kinomoto.**

Al entrar a su casa lo primero que Sakura vio fue la mirada reprobatoria de su hermano hacia Eriol, mientras Yukito, sonreía amablemente. Pero al percatarse de la llegada de la castaña la mayoría de los presentes respiraron tranquilos ya que Sakura había vuelto con una sonrisa a casa.

La castaña fue tomada por sorpresa por el súbito abrazo de Nakuru que casi la ahoga, por su exuberante anatomía si no es por Yukito que ve como aprehensivamente Touya ve la escena mientras apretaba los puños.

Era obvio que aunque haya perdido sus dones mágicos el aún era perceptivo y era obvio que el supuesto y repentino regreso de su hermana, el que llegara con Hiraguizawa y compañía lo hacía sospechar de que algo no estaba bien...

—Monstruo que tal tu día en la escuela—Un cohibido Touya apretando sus puños se apresuró a preguntar.

—¡Te he dicho que no soy un Monstruo! —Contesto sonrojada la castaña—. Pero me fue muy bien gracias por preguntar aunque mañana debo llegar antes ya que debo hacer el servicio de limpieza con Yamazaki-Kun.

— ¿Vas llegando y ya te pide que hagas el servicio? Vaya las cosas en Seijo han cambiado desde que Yuki y yo nos graduamos— pensativo contestaba Touya.

—Bien Sakurita mientras Touya y yo terminamos de preparar la cena ve a cambiarte por favor—Intervino Yukito tratando de evitar que Touya se tensara más.

Ambos chicos salieron hacia la cocina dejando a Sakura con Eriol, Nakuru y los guardianes.

— Kerberos, Espinel, vayamos a ver que todo esté bien, con la cena—con una sonrisa Nakuru los tomo por sorpresa y se los llevo a la cocina dejando a Eriol y Sakura solos.

— Pequeña Sakura, ¿estas segura que todo está bien? — Visiblemente preocupado pregunto Eriol.

— Sí, la barrera funciono a la perfección, ellos no se me acercaron, aunque lo intentaron, no creí que mi magia fuera capaz de hacer algo así—cabizbaja, contestaba la castaña.

Eriol tomo el mentón de la castaña y poso sus labios en los de ella muy tiernamente, tomando por sorpresa a la castaña que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el tierno contacto de Eriol.

—Pequeña recuerda que pase lo que pase todo está bien—susurro Eriol, al oído de Sakura mientras la abrazaba protectoramente.

—Lo sé, solo que hoy en cuanto entre al salón de clases lo primero que pensé fue en ti, y en estar entre tus brazos—contestó la castaña aferrándose a Eriol.

—Anda sube a cambiarte, todo quedo arreglado como habíamos hablado, Nakuru se va a quedar con la que era tu habitación y la decoró deshaciéndose de varias... Cosas, tu y yo dormiremos en la habitación de tu padre ya la acondicione para ello, y Kerberos y Espinel compartirán la habitación que era de tu hermano.

—Me alegro que sea así—Sakura se separó un poco de Eriol, y acaricio su rostro antes de sonreírle y comenzar a subir a cambiarse.

Una vez arriba y al pasar frente a la que fuera su habitación, sintió una opresión en el pecho que la hizo llevar su mano derecha a su pecho y la izquierda hacia el picaporte de la puerta pero se detuvo apenas lo rozó, y llevo ambas manos a su pecho para suspirar un poco y seguir su camino hacia la alcoba que era de su padre y que ahora compartiría con Eriol.

La cena transcurrió de lo más tranquila posible, aunque era evidente la tensión que Touya desprendía hacia Eriol, ya que desde que Sakura bajo era obvia su cercanía, ella prefirió sentarse a lado de ese... ese... Estirado, ella le sirvió la cena, además que hubo ciertos… roces que no pasaron desapercibidos para el galeno, no se sentía cómodo, pero él ya no vivía ahí y tenía mañana que trabajar, así que no le quedaba otra más que confiar en el guardián de Sakura y que él no permitirá que el estirado ingles se acerque a su hermana, al terminar la cena a regañadientes Touya se despidió, de su hermana y el Inglés, mientras que Yukito parecía muy complacido... Había algo de lo que él no estaba enterado, eso estaba seguro, pero por ahora solo mantendría un monitoreo telefónico constante en la casa de sus padres, y visitas sorpresa… Sí, eso bastaría para mantener controlado al inglés.

—Tu hermano me odia—Comentaba despreocupado Eriol mientras secaba los platos que Sakura lavaba.

—No, creo que te odie es solo que es muy desconfiado y es obvio que se percató de nuestra cercanía, no te preocupes, estoy segura que lo que hará será llamarnos constantemente y no decirnos cuando descansa para regalarnos una visita "sorpresa"— Sonriente contestaba la castaña.

— Creo entonces que mañana colocare unos hechizos para saber el preciso momento en que pise el portón, no quiero imaginarme lo que hará si nos encuentra dormidos—totalmente despreocupado y con un toque pícaro Eriol termino de secar el último plato.

—Tienes razón, eso sería muy vergonzoso y muy poco agradable para todos, bien ahora debo de tomar un baño para irnos a dormir, mañana debo madrugar—con desdén comento la castaña mientras tomaba de la mano a Eriol y comenzaron a subir hacia su habitación.

Totalmente ajenos de que afuera de la casa se veía la sombra de un estudiante que portaba el uniforme de la preparatoria Seijo que veía la casa como hipnotizado, y se acercaba a ella lentamente, parecía un zombi, pero se detuvo frente a las bolsas de basura y se acercó como desesperado a una de la que sobresalían unas orejas de oso afelpadas, el chico se apresuró en abrirla y ahí encontró un oso de color obscuro y varios peluches más, debajo de ellos encontró varias fotografías donde se veían a dos castaños, abrazados, en algunas tomados de las manos pero era innegable que se veían felices, mas al fondo de la bolsa encontró algunas prendas de vestir y joyería, el chico tomo entre sus brazos la bolsa con fuerza, y salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

Sin darse cuenta, termino en el parque pingüino, debajo del rey pingüino acurrucándose sobre la mancha, que era consciente de que era la sangre de su amada castaña, en ese lugar que parecía era donde la había perdido, el empezó a llorar como nunca antes, ya que el encontrar esa bolsa con todos los recuerdos, y detalles de su relación botada como si nada, solo significaba que ella estaba decidida a olvidarlo sin darle la oportunidad de explicarle que él no era consciente de sus actos que fue víctima de un hechizo… Que patética era la imagen del gran Shaoran Li, y orgulloso líder de su clan llorando en posición fetal aferrándose a una bolsa de basura.

—Lo siento Sakura, pero no te lo voy a permitir, no te dejare olvidarme porque estoy seguro que aún me amas, y voy a rescatar nuestro amor a costa de todos, así te me tenga que enfrentar al mismísimo Demonio, tu y yo volveremos a estar juntos. ¡Lo Juro! —gritaba el castaño limpiando sus lágrimas y abrazando aún más la bolsa.

A la mañana siguiente en los pasillos de la preparatoria Seijo solo se veían a los pocos alumnos que hacían el servicio de limpieza aunque a varios les llamo la atención fue ver a los dos estudiantes que se paseaban tomados de la mano por los corredores como si nada.

— ¿Estas, segura que no quieres que te vaya a ayudar, con tus labores de aseo? La oficina del director tardara en atenderme—coqueto le insinuaba el chico.

— No, tú te quedas aquí muy bien portado, esperando al director o a su secretaria, después de todo será poco tiempo, el que nos separaremos—sonriente contestaba la chica que comenzaba a soltar la mano del chico.

— Esta bien pero antes— el chico la tomo por la cintura, y la acerco a él y la beso con pasión para después soltarla, dejándola totalmente sonrojada— Bien te veo en un rato más.

La chica sonrojada solo asintió en silencio y comenzó a caminar hacia su salón sonrojada y sintiéndose flotar en una nube, al llegar a su destino se alivió al ver que había llegado antes que su compañero así que comenzó, a hacer las labores de limpieza cuando a los pocos minutos de haber comenzado, su compañero llego jadeante y disculpándose, las labores fueron de lo más amenas de lo que ella jamás hubiera imaginado y eso se lo debía a las historias que su compañero le contó mientras hacían sus labores.

—Bien, por favor espera aquí en lo que voy a guardar esto, en el almacén del conserje, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de haber llegado tarde—. Se excusó el chico tomando, las escobas y demás que habían utilizado y salía del salón.

La chica una vez sola decidió subir a la azotea y esperar que las clases dieran inicio y así disfrutar un poco de aire fresco, fue la mejor decisión que tomo ya que justo antes de que el timbre sonara ella entro a su salón y tomo asiento bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros de clase, cuando el timbre sonó el titular de la clase entro.

— Bien clase, tomen asiento por favor— el titular se vio interrumpido por la abrupta llegada de una de sus alumnas— Srta. Daidouji por favor si ya de por si llega tarde por educación pida permiso para entrar.

— Lo siento mucho profesor, esto no volverá a ocurrir, se lo prometo, ¿me permite pasar por favor? —Sonrojada y cabizbaja la amatista esperaba en la puerta.

— Pase, y tome asiento, ah, Sr. Li tome sus cosas y por favor siéntese en el asiento de atrás de la Srta. Daidouji por favor.

El castaño confundido y a regañadientes asintió y se sentó atrás de Tomoyo.

—Bien ahora por favor demos la bienvenida a un nuevo estudiante que al igual que la Srta. Kinomoto viene del extranjero, Por favor Sr. Hiraguizawa pase.

Al entrar el flamante y sonriente Lord Ingles las reacciones en la clase fueron variadas, pero en una amatista provoco un acelerado latir en su corazón, mientras que el castaño que se sentaba tras ella lo veía con rabia y apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

— Bien Sr. Hiraguizawa por favor tome asiento detrás de la Srta. Kinomoto.

— ¿Profesor podría la Srta. Kinomoto ponerse de pie para ubicarla? — Enigmáticamente solicito Eriol con un brillo en su mirada que robo suspiros a más de una.

— Kinomoto por favor póngase de pie— Pidió mecánicamente el profesor como si nada.

Aunque sonrojada por la actitud de Eriol, Sakura se levantó y Eriol comenzó a caminar hacia ella con paso decidido y seductor que causo un sonrojo mayor en la castaña que de repente se vio tomada por la cintura y rodeada por los protectores brazos de Eriol que la reclamaban posesivamente.

— Creo haberte dicho esta mañana que ese beso solo era mientras nos volvíamos a ver así que…— Y sin previo aviso beso a Sakura que solo rodeo el cuello de Eriol con sus brazos y se dejó llevar por ese contacto.

— Disculpe Sr Hiraguizawa, pero si usted y la Srta. Kinomoto quieren mostrarse todo su amor sean tan amables de hacerlo en los lugares apropiados... ¡No en el salón de Clases! — Ofuscado pidió en titular, mientras toda la clase contemplaba la escena.

A regañadientes Eriol soltó a la castaña, no sin antes robarle un pequeño e inocente beso. Para tomar asiento detrás de ella, el profesor comenzó su clase, y aunque varios dirigían miradas de envidia, admiración y amor hacia Eriol y Sakura, cierto castaño que estaba tratando de convencerse así mismo que ese beso jamás paso, mientras una a callada y distante amatista sentía que su corazón fue hecho pedazos y esos pedazos alguien los estaba moliendo intentado convertirlos en polvo.

Las clases transcurrieron de forma normal, y aunque muy sutiles los roces entre Eriol y Sakura sacaban de quicio a cierto castaño que no dejo de mirarlos intensamente. Al sonar la campana que anuncia el almuerzo Eriol se puso de pie rápidamente y como buen caballero ofreció su brazo a la castaña que lo veía sonrojada y complacida por tal distinción y sin dudarlo tomo su mano y así salieron del salón de clases.

— Que suerte tiene Sakura al salir con Hiraguizawa, se nota que ambos están muy enamorados—comento sin malicia Rika Sasaki a su inseparable Takazhi Yamazaki.

— Yo creo que el afortunado es él, Kinomoto es una chica única, si yo fuera él la cuidaría como el mayor de los tesoros— Replicaba un sonrojado Yamazaki.

— Tienes suerte de que tu novia no te haya escuchado decir eso, si no Kinomoto seria acosada por Chiharu, pero debo concederte la razón Kinomoto despierta en mi un sentimiento que no puedo poner en palabras y me hace desear que realmente Hiraguizawa la haga inmensamente feliz... Porque ella... Se lo merece— pensativa contestaba Rika tratando de entender sus sentimientos hacia Kinomoto.

— No te preocupes que a mí me pasa lo mismo, siento que Hiraguizawa la debe llenar de amor, detalles, es como si... No sé, te sonara bobo pero siento que a Kinomoto la perdimos y volvió por obra de un milagro con nosotros—. Sonrojado Yamazaki expreso su sentir pero fue interrumpido por el brusco movimiento de Li que era seguido tímidamente por Daidouji.

— ¿Y a esos dos que les pasa? — preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo al verlos salir de esa manera.

— No lo sé y la verdad a nosotros no nos incumbe ¿no crees? Ahora vayamos a almorzar que tu querida Chiharu nos espera— sonriente le contestó Rika, mientras tomaba a Yamazaki por el brazo.

Mientras que Shaoran salía ofuscado decidido a matar a Eriol por el atrevimiento, de estar quitándole a la mujer que él amaba, y con la cual estaba destinado a compartir el resto de sus días, Tomoyo solo lo seguía totalmente ausente, ya que la imagen de Eriol besando a Sakura, no había abandonado su mente, era como si ese momento se hubiera detenido en su mente y solo estuviera ahí para atormentarla, mostrándole una realidad de la que ella quería escapar, pero era una realidad que ella misma había creado para sí misma.

La amatista tuvo que parpadear un poco ya que sin darse cuenta estaba junto al castaño caminando en los jardines aun buscando a Eriol y Sakura, Shaoran camino unos metros y se aseguró de que nadie lo seguía para sacar su espada para clavarla en el suelo para cerrar los ojos y concentrarse

— Los encontré—entre dientes siseo el castaño que comenzó a seguir caminando.

Al llegar a la parte trasera del edificio donde esta la biblioteca (el más lejano) la escena que encontraron, solo hizo enojar más ya que ahí estaba Sakura... Su Sakura dando de comer en la boca a Hiraguizawa y este a su vez hacia lo mismo por ella, parecían una feliz pareja y eso le hizo hervir la sangre aun punto en que dejo de razonar y todo a su alrededor desapareció. Y ante sus ojos, solo estaba el imbécil de Hiraguizawa y sin previo aviso se lanzó contra el no importándole alcanzar a rozar a la castaña que cayó de espaldas el césped.

— ¡¿Qué demonios, le hiciste a Sakura?! —Histérico exigió el castaño mientras estrellaba su puño en el rostro de Eriol— contéstame imbécil, ¡¿Que estúpido truco utilizaste para que ella no me recuerde y este rendida a tus besos?! — Shaoran no había dejado de golpear el rostro de Eriol.

— ¡Ya Basta! — Se escuchó y de la nada Shaoran salió volando y se estrelló contra un árbol —No vuelvas a acercarte a Eriol o lo lamentarás, él solo me ha dado todo el amor y el respeto que tú fuiste incapaz de darme ¿con qué cara vienes a reclamar? ¿Acaso no vives con tu novia? ¡No tienes ningún derecho a presentarte frente a mí y atacar a MI NOVIO! —recalco la castaña mientras, se acercaba a Eriol para auxiliarlo.

— Sa...Sa...Sa...Sakura, tú no puedes hacerme esto, las cosas no fueron así, por favor si me dieras la oportunidad de explicarte como fueron y son las cosas —incorporándose para encontrarse a Sakura, curando con su magia a Eriol mientras este reposaba su cabeza en la frágiles piernas de las castaña.

— La verdad Li, lo que vi me basta para saber perfectamente lo que paso, y está pasando, no necesito escucharte así que te agradeceré si te abstienes de acercártenos, quiero que te quede bien claro, yo no volví por ti, regrese a terminar la escuela y despedirme de la gente que siempre estuvo a mi lado, y me aprecia en cuanto esto termine regresare a Londres con Eriol y haya iniciaré una nueva vida a su lado—sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Eriol, la castaña no se percató de cuando el castaño se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

— Tu estas diciendo esto solo para lastimarme, y aceptó que me lo merezco pero no puedes estar hablando enserio, ¡Sakura tú me amas a MI! —Histérico y conteniendo la lágrimas gritaba el castaño—Entiendo que estés, molesta hasta entiendo que te hayas refugiado en Hiraguizawa pero lo que no entiendo y no te permito es que menosprecies nuestra relación, y que hagas de cuenta que nada paso Sakura, por favor déjame explicarte permíteme defenderme.

— Li creo que todo está claro y lamento no estar muerta como deseabas que estuviera, pero ya te dije mis planes y en ellos no estás tú o ella—señalo despectivamente a la amatista que no dejaba de ver a Eriol con un semblante entre preocupado, y dolido—ahora si nos disculpas debemos volver a clases— la castaña rozo su labios con los de Eriol que la veía complacido y se ponía de pie.

— Antes de que pienses hacer nada Li debes tener cuidado lastimaste a Sakura, otra vez—comento burlonamente el Inglés— cuando te me fuiste encima tienes suerte que sea un caballero que no le guste dar espectáculos pero esto solo lo diré una vez...Tu vuelves a acercarte a MI SAKURA y se me olvidara lo caballero— amenazante siseo Eriol mientras tomaba a Sakura de la mano y comenzaron a caminar a su salón. Dejando a Tomoyo que por fin dejo salir sus lágrimas y a Shaoran que solo se dejó caer en el césped.

— Tomoyo por que no dijiste nada porque solo te quedaste callada—molesto y con sus brazos en el rostro cuestionaba el castaño a la amatista que lloraba en silencio— ¿Te das cuenta que ahora ellos están juntos y nos odian?... Si tan solo los recuerdos de ese es tupido día no estuvieran tan... Confusos... ¿Por qué los tuyos también lo están cierto Tomoyo?

Tomoyo seguía viendo ausente el camino por donde Sakura y Eriol se habían marchado, el castaño al no recibir respuesta, se levantó y la tomo por los hombros, pero no funciono, al contrario ella solo se movió al ritmo que Li la movía totalmente ensimismada, al ver que no obtenía respuesta Shaoran opto por dejarla en paz y comenzar a caminar sin rumbo, las clases de la tarde tenían varios minutos de haber comenzado pero él no estaba de humor para soportar nada ni a nadie.

— Te diste cuenta que esa era la maestra de las cartas, verdad— de entre las sombras de los arboles hablo una voz seria y profunda.

— ¿Vez que no fue una pérdida de tiempo venir a revisar ese extraño poder que sentimos hace unos momentos? — burlón le contesto otra voz que se mantenía oculta al igual que su interlocutor.

— Pero eso complica los planes del amo... Ese estúpido homúnculo fallo, su única misión era asegurar la muerte de la maestra de las cartas y mírala no vino sola vino con la reencarnación del mago Clow, definitivamente Mar es una inútil—. Escupió la primera voz notoriamente molesta e irritada.

— No te pongas así nos dimos cuenta a tiempo y el amo tomara medidas en contra de la inútil de Mar, ¿inclusive no crees que sería divertido ver como la castiga o incluso la mata? —Despreocupada la otra voz comenzó a reírse deleitándose imaginando la escena.

— Jaicob, a veces me pregunto cómo es posible que seamos hermanos, a veces pareces estar muy trastornado mentalmente.

— Terny hermano que yo disfrute la belleza que se encuentra en la muerte, no me convierte en un loco, solo en alguien más apreciativo por llamarme de alguna manera— burlón contesto aun la sombra oculta.

— Mejor vámonos a informar al amo lo que vimos... Aunque definitivamente esto es una telenovela adolescente... Bastante aburrida—. Con desdén comento la voz mientras miraba fijamente a la amatista que no dejaba de llorar.

— ¿Hermano no me digas que la chica te gusto? Por Dios es tan... Ordinaria y poco agraciada, por favor Terny tú puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.

— No seas idiota, ella despide a su alrededor el aroma de... de... de Mar es como si estuvieran o estuvieron ligadas de alguna manera—pensativa la sombra no dejaba de ver a Tomoyo— pero tienes razón es hora de irnos.

Ambas sombras de un salto salieron fuera de los terrenos de la preparatoria Seijo, y desaparecieron dejando a una ausente Tomoyo y un desolado y vacío Shaoran mientras en el salón de clases todo transcurría normal, y la castaña, y Eriol estaban como si nada tomando clases e ignorando totalmente, a las sombras. Las clases concluyeron, las aulas de clase se vaciaron, y Shaoran recogió sus cosas y se percató, que las cosas de Tomoyo aún estaban ahí, pero por alguna extraña razón, se sintió asqueado al verlas y las ignoro por completo, y salió nuevamente sin rumbo fijo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-**

**Residencia Kinomoto.**

Eriol se encontraba cambiado vistiendo un pantalón de vestir negro liso con una camisa lila, curiosamente estaba en el pórtico colocando los hechizos, para que en cuanto alguien se acerque el saberlo y no ser tomado por sorpresa por Touya o alguien más, Espinel se encontraba en la cocina ayudando a Sakura con la comida, mientras Nakuru y Kero, se encontraban jugando en la sala videojuegos.

— Eriol si ya terminaste con lo que estás haciendo por favor ven ya a comer, hoy tenemos mucha tarea, además Kero y Nakuru nos ayudarán a limpiar la cocina—tiernamente le llamo la castaña mientras comenzaba a servir el Okonomiyaki que había preparado para comer.

— Ya voy mi pequeño cerezo, no te preocupes, por cierto hasta aquí llega el delicioso aroma de tu comida... Realmente debo apresurarme a pedirte matrimonio—coqueto alegre el inglés.

La castaña solo se sonrojo a mas no poder y termino de servir para sentarse junto a Kero y Nakuru mientras Espi se sentaba en el hombro derecho de Sakura, al entrar Eriol no pudo evitar sonreír ya que Sakura estaba inundando su corazón con un tierno calor que comenzaba a embargar todo su ser, y se preguntó como Shaoran pudo renunciar a todo esto ya que él era testigo que aunque Tomoyo era una linda persona jamás podría comparársele a Sakura, a su Cerezo.

Comenzaron a cenar y estaba presente esa sensación, de calor de hogar que inundaba todo el lugar, Eriol por primera vez se sintió totalmente seguro y con deseos, de mantener esa paz por siempre.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-**

**A Las Afueras de Tomoeda.**

En una bodega, sumida en la obscuridad se veían varios pares de ojos y se escuchaban susurros cuando de repente una hermosa pelirroja apareció en medio de ellos con una actitud aunque temerosa, era desafiante.

— Mar, acércate por favor querida—pidió una ronca voz al fondo de la obscura habitación— Mar dos de tus hermanos vieron, a la maestra de las cartas, en compañía de la reencarnación del mago Clow, que tienes que decir a semejante declaración.

— Mi Sr. Deben de ser, calumnias la maestra de las cartas está muerta, murió hace un mes… —la chica se vio interrumpida al ser lanzada por una energía totalmente obscura hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

— Como te atreves a decir que miento tu basura insolente, Jaicob y yo la vimos, en una pelea con Li, ¡tú eres una inútil eso es lo que eres! —grito furioso la sombra.

— Terny, hermano ya cálmate no vale la pena que gastes tu tiempo y energía en ella mejor deja que el Amo se encargue de esa inútil—. Decía desde las sombras despectivamente la sombra llamada Jaicob.

— Ternylius, Jaicob dejen a Mar o ella se hará presente, y ambos saben lo difícil que es contenerla, ahora bien, si la maestra de las cartas, está viva y esta con la reencarnación de Clow esto altera visiblemente nuestros planes debemos ser más cautelosos en nuestros planes.

— Cual es la nueva estrategia Amo—solemne pregunto Ternylius.

— Bien para empezar Mar tendrá que terminar su trabajo, y asegurarse que la maestra de las cartas muera, y así no sea un estorbo. Además tenemos que mantener a la reencarnación de Clow ocupado, esa Ternylius y Jaicob será su tarea, aunque por el momento solo observen, esperaremos a que Mar tenga un plan a desarrollar.

— Pero amo, eso quiere decir que trabajaré en un punto con esos dos y la verdad preferiría que me diera la oportunidad de hacer esto completamente sola— aun en el suelo pedía suplicante la pelirroja mientras se incorporaba.

— Te estas revelando a mis deseos pequeña Mar—con voz amenazadoramente dulce, la vos entre las sombras más profundas se dirigió a la frágil chica que luchaba por incorporarse.

— Eso jamás mi señor yo soy incapaz de revelarme a sus deseos disculpe mi insolencia— postrándose en el suelo suplico la chica—las cosas se harán como usted desea mi señor.

— Bien esperó no tener más sorpresas ahora todos váyanse de aquí— dichas estas palabras la habitación quedo sumida aún más en la profundidad de obscuridad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Mansión Daidouji.**

Desde que llegó de la escuela Shaoran se había encerrado en su habitación tratando de encontrar la manera de recuperar a Sakura ya pasaba la media noche, no estaba seguro si Tomoyo había regresado y francamente lo tenía sin cuidado ya que desde esa tarde extrañamente comenzó a crecer en su ser un sentimiento de rechazo hacia la amatista que no se podía explicar.

— Maldición, ¿cómo demonios puedo hacer que Sakura me escuche? Como demonios haré que ella regrese a mi lado, y desaparecer de su vida al imbécil de Hiraguizawa—dando vueltas en la cama Shaoran no podía encontrar la respuesta que buscaba—. Pero no voy a perder ante ti, Hiraguizawa no voy a perder a mi Sakura, contra ti, si piensas que esto se acabó estas muy pero muy equivocado ¡Estúpido Hiraguizawa! —molesto el castaño aventó, la almohada que tenía contra el ropero que estaba frente a él.

Era tal su ensimismamiento que no se percató que intentaron abrir su puerta, ni el golpe que se escuchó detrás de ella el castaño parecía que inconscientemente ignoraba a la amatista, y ella derrotada en el suelo al pie de la puerta de la habitación de Shaoran, comenzaba a darse cuenta que el regreso de Sakura solo era el principio de su fin y que aunque lo postergue, tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz y ella terminara sola y con el desprecio de todos sus allegados.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A la mañana siguiente en Seijo.**

El día transcurrió de lo más tranquilo, lo único que sobresalió fue la ausencia de cierto castaño y de una amatista que no dieron señales de vida y esto daba cierta paz en el aula de clases aunque era obvio que era poco común que alguno se ausentara. Los profesores lo pasaron por alto al ser la primera vez que ocurría, al salir terminar las clases Sakura y Eriol que iban tomados de la mano se encontraron, con una grata sorpresa que tomo a la castaña por la cintura y la hizo volar por los aires.

— Mi bella Sakura, te he echado de menos todo este tiempo, ¿tú también me extrañaste? —Eufórico pregunto el chico ante la burlona mirada de Eriol.

— Vaya, debería golpearte por arrebatarme así a mi novia ¿no crees? —irónico puntualizó Eriol.

— Vamos querido Eriol, no lo puedo evitar tiene un mes y días que no veo a mi primita consentida después de todo tú la has tenido para ti todo este tiempo—coqueto y aun abrazando a la castaña contesto el chico.

— Ariel, por favor ya bájame todos nos están mirando, mejor vayamos a casa y ahí platicamos a gusto—ruborizada pidió la castaña que fue depositada en el suelo con delicadeza.

—Solo porque tú me lo pides hermosa pero debo ver donde hospedarme a demás debo ir a casa de... de... de...Tomoyo tía Sonomi me pidió un favor—cabizbajo explico Ariel.

—Entiendo— seria comento la castaña—pero no te preocupes por donde quedarte en casa tenemos una habitación extra y Kero y Espi pueden dormir en la sala, así estaremos todos juntos—animada comento la castaña.

—Es una magnífica idea Sakurita, solo te pido a ti y a Eriol que mantengan a Nakuru lejos de mí, por favor—emocionado y suplicante pidió Ariel mientras abrazaba a Sakura.

—Tranquilo mira vámonos a casa ahora y después de comer algo que Kero te lleve a la mansión Daidouji, y así regresan juntos a casa—sonriente, sugirió la castaña, mientras tomaba a Eriol y Ariel y comenzaba a caminar con ambos hacia su casa.

Ya en su casa Nakuru salto a los brazos de Ariel que en un movimiento, desesperado se hizo a un lado dejando caer al suelo a la exuberante guardiana que solo lo miro haciendo pucheros y se fue a encerrar a su habitación.

— Ariel ¿y tú equipaje?-Curioso pregunto Espi.

— Más tarde pediré que lo traigan por el momento, mi urgencia era ver a mi querida prima Sakurita, además era más mi interés por buscar donde quedarme.

— Entiendo, que piensas hacer con Nakuru, ella no se va a rendir a menos que confieses la verdad de tus amoríos con la chica china con la que formalizaste hace poco—serio con un toque preocupado hablo el guardián mirando fijamente al joven Amamiya que solo bajo la mirada.

— Sé que no puedo postergarlo pero no es el momento, ya que ella no es una china cualquiera es una Li, y eso me limita bastante por lo ocurrido con Sakura es por ello que por el momento, lo mantendremos entre tú y yo, Espinel por favor solo te pido que me des un poco de tiempo para poder hablarlo con todos ellos—aun con la mirada fija en el suelo Ariel esperaba la respuesta del guardián.

— Puedes estar tranquilo, que yo no diré nada pero te aconsejó que lo hables con Eriol pronto él puede ayudarte con Nakuru y quizás se le ocurra algo definitivo para que esto no pase a mayores—tranquilo respondió el guardián mientras se elevaba y comenzaba a flotar hacia la castaña que iba saliendo de la cocina con los fideos ya listos.

— Sakurita, eso huele delicioso no olvides servirme una mega porción por favor—feliz pidió Kero mientras se sentaba a toda prisa, seguido por Eriol, y una aun sentida Nakuru que no dejaba de ver con anhelo al joven Amamiya.

La cena transcurrió de lo más tranquila posible al terminar esta misma, Kero a regañadientes salió con Ariel en dirección a la Mansión Daidouji. Aunque ambos iban en un cómodo silencio se fueron tensando conforme se acercaba a la mansión en ella se sentía una energía negativa muy fuerte que se acrecentó al llegar frente la mansión.

— Esta energía no es normal además me resulta extrañamente familiar, es como si ya hubiera estado en contacto con ella... Pero no logro recordar donde—serio respondió Kero que opto por esconderse en las ropas de Ariel que toco el timbre, y ambos esperaron en silencio a ser atendidos.

Las puertas se abrieron, y ellos siguieron hasta quedar frente a las enormes puertas, de la mansión, que se abrieron lentamente dejando ver a una frágil amatista que abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente a la persona, que estaba frente a ella y sin darse cuenta se arrojó a sus brazos, llorando dejando sorprendido al joven Amamiya que solo la abrazo mientras Kero sentía un inmenso dolor en su pecho.

— ¿Ariel que haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias? —sollozante preguntaba la amatista, que se aferraba cada vez más a su primo.

— Tomoyo yo vine a darte un recado de tía Sonomi pero ¿qué te pasa? Porque estas así, hasta donde sabía tenías un huésped en tu casa, ¿acaso él se ha querido propasar contigo? ¿O te ha faltado al respeto? —molesto, y preocupado inquirió el joven Amamiya que aun sostenía a una frágil amatista.

— No, él ni siquiera está en casa ahora hace días está actuando raro y me encuentro sola, por favor que date a tomar el té conmigo—suplico la amatista.

— Es... Es... Es... Está bien Tomoyo tomemos el té para poder platicar más cómodamente—nervioso acepto y paso el joven Amamiya.

Ariel y un incómodo kero notaron que la amatista, tenía los ojos hinchados, así que era obvio que había estado llorando hace bastante rato, solos e incómodos aguardaban a que la amatista regresara de la cocina con el té, aunque esa extraña sensación que no los abandonaba al no poder identificar porque les era tan familiar.

— Por favor disculpa mi apariencia pero han sido unos días difíciles, espero que disfrutes del té, y gracias por aceptar tomarlo conmigo—un poco más tranquila hablaba la amatista mientras llegaba a la sala con una bandeja de plata con el té, que comenzó a servir mecánicamente—. Pero cuéntame por favor donde coincidiste con mama, y por favor si necesitas alojamiento las puertas de esta casa están siempre abiertas para ti.

— Te lo agradezco Tomoyo pero me quedare en casa de los Kinomoto, y como te dije el motivo de mi visita es hacerte saber que tu madre está en Hong Kong atendiendo un problema que se presentó con unos proveedores así que su estadía en el extranjero se prolongara indefinidamente—serio comento Ariel que noto como su prima se tensó al escuchar el apellido Kinomoto aunque trato de hacerlo pasar desapercibido.

— Entiendo, ¿pero no sabía que eras tan cercano a los Kinomoto, Ariel? —curiosa con un toque de molestia pregunto la amatista.

— Pues conocí a Sakura a su padre en Londres en casa de mi buen amigo Eriol, después yo tuve que viajar a Hong Kong pero seguimos en contacto. No veo por qué te sorprende después de todo ella es mi prima también—serio cuestionó el joven Amamiya.

— No sabía que fueras tan cercano a Eriol, supongo entonces que estas al tanto de lo que ha pasado ¿no es así? —desafiante preguntó la amatista.

— Supones bien querida Tomoyo, estoy al tanto de todo, pero no vine a hablar de eso, prefiero no involucrarme demasiado en ese asunto. Pero te puedo garantizar que Sakura no está sola—retador comento el joven Amamiya al percibir la actitud de Tomoyo.

— Entiendo entonces así que como tú me entenderás a mí, no eres bienvenido en mi casa para juzgarme o criticarme, la misma Sakura se niega a escuchar explicaciones así que no veo por qué dártelas—aun a la defensiva hablaba la amatista, elevando su tono de voz cada vez más.

— Deberías calmarte, querida prima tú fuiste la que saco el tema, no yo, y no vine a juzgarte desde que llegue no lo he hecho, pero veo que es tu conciencia la que está haciendo estragos contigo—calmado y totalmente despreocupado comentaba Ariel, mientras se ponía de pie—.El té estuvo delicioso, gracias pero me debo retirar, hasta pronto Tomoyo—dichas esas palabras Ariel dio media vuelta y salió de la mansión Daidouji confundido.

— Hiciste bien era obvio que el solo vino a juzgarte mientras compadecía a la pobrecita Sakura, ¿pero quien te compadece a ti y lo sola que te estas quedando? —de entre las sombras salió una chica pelirroja que vestía un traje de sirvienta corto estilo Gótico.

— Lo se Mar, pero aun así duele saber que todo este tiempo ella estuvo bajo el cuidado de Eriol, y que él ahora la ame y haga por ella lo que por mi jamás hizo, me hace sentir tan inferior a ella y ¡no lo soy! — grito histérica la amatista.

— Tranquilízate Srta. Daidouji tú no eres inferior a ella, al contrario tu eres mucho más valiosa de lo que crees y de lo que ellos se imaginan. Y pronto lo demostraremos—. Seductora susurraba Mar al oído de Tomoyo mientras la abrazaba de manera protectora y la mirada de la amatista se ensombrecía cada vez más.

— Si todos sabrán que yo soy mejor que ella, todos me amaran a mí y no a ella… — Susurro la amatista antes de quedarse dormida en los brazos de Mar.

— Sé que están ahí dejen de esconderse Li no está en la casa, y ella está bajo mi control total, Terny, Jaicob por favor no me digan que están preocupados por su pequeña hermana y por eso la vigilan desde las sombras—irónica y molesta pregunto Mar antes de soltar una carcajada.

— ¿Preocupados, nosotros y por ti? Realmente deberías ser comediante y no dedicarte a intentar, de cumplir con esta sencilla misión que en verdad estas complicando demasiado, porque no solo vas y asesinas a la chica y dejas de complicarte tanto la existencia—fría sentencio la voz que aún se mantenía oculta en las sombras.

— Terny, acaso no vez que si alguno de nosotros se mancha las manos el amo y su anonimato se verán afectados es mejor mover algunos hilos y no arriesgar al amo y nuestros planes, así esta pequeña hará nuestro trabajo y nosotros solo tendremos que observar tranquilamente—burlona contesto Mar, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la amatista.

— Tienes un punto y lo respeto, ¿pero ya pensaste en algo si tu plan no funciona? —curiosa pregunto la sombra Terny mientras la sombra llamada Jaicob no dejaba de contemplar a la pequeña y frágil amatista.

— Sí, si ella no hace lo que debe, tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia, y atacaremos directamente—despreocupada contesto Mar— Jaicob no me digas que te gusta la pequeña Daidouji—con Sarcasmo pregunto la chica notando la intensa mirada de la sombra sobre ella.

— No seas ilusa tanto a Terny como a mí nos atrae la maestra de las cartas, pero esta niña despide un aura que me intriga, y me hace sentir extraño, no sé explicar la sensación, pero no me gusta, siento que se disfraza muy bien con tu magia—serio contesto la sombra Jaicob.

— Yo también la sentí, por ello me acerque a ella, y la he estado manipulando, y creo que debemos tener cuidado con ella—pensativa contesto Mar.

— Li viene llegando será mejor irnos pero estaremos al pendiente de tus planes Mar, mientras tanto diviértete con tus "hilos"—susurro la sombra Terny antes de desaparecer junto a su hermano.

Al entrar Shaoran lo primero que noto fue a Tomoyo dormida en la sala completamente sola, la ignoro y subió hacia la que aún era su habitación y se encerró en ella para dejarse caer rendido en su cama e intentar dormir. Mientras Ariel y Kero iban en silencio pero ambos con la imagen de la amatista que poco a poco se fue transformando ambos tenían sus teorías pero por el momento se las reservarían pero estaban seguros de que lo que estaba pasándole a Tomoyo no era normal.

En casa de los Kinomoto, todo era calma y esperaban con ansias a Ariel y Kero que llegaron y pusieron su mejor cara de nada está pasando pero Eriol notó que algo no iba bien así que decidió que esa noche lo dejaría pasar debido a que su Sakura estaba preocupada por ellos y el alivio que ella tenía en esos momentos reflejado en su rostro no lo echaría a perder con estúpidas suposiciones por el momento lo dejaría pasar pero no por mucho tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente todo transcurrió de lo más normal Tomoyo y Shaoran brillaron por su ausencia, nuevamente, los profesores por algún extraño motivo parecían estar decididos a tomarlo por alto, ya que estas ausencias se prolongaron el resto de la semana y así sucesivamente, tanto Eriol como Sakura optaron por no darle importancia ya que no era de su incumbencia lo que ese par hacían o dejaban de hacer.

Por otro lado Ariel se la vivía escapando de los constantes acosos de la guardiana pero estaba decidido a que ese viernes por la tarde contaría sus hallazgos sobre la profecía y por fin hablaría sobre Mei Ling, pero aun así seguía preocupado por la rara actitud de su prima Tomoyo había estado varias veces tentado en ir visitarla pero se detenía al recordar que estaba con Li y prefería mantenerse al margen pero eso no evitaba sentir esa preocupación que sentía en su pecho y que cada día acrecentaba.

— Ariel, ya estamos todos por favor dinos que pasa, te he notado ausente estos días—preocupada señalo la castaña mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Eriol.

— Son varias cosas pequeña, por eso pedí hablar con todos para empezar debo decir que mi viaje a Hong Kong fue fructífero ya que encontré bastante información acerca de la profecía que estudia Eriol, además de que… Me comprometí en matrimonio con una chica china, que además es prima de Li—después de hacer esas declaraciones el joven Amamiya, bajo la mirada al suelo y espero respuesta de alguno de ellos.

— Con respecto a la profecía creo que puede esperar, pero tu compromiso con la prima de Li es algo que no me esperaba, pero aunque es sorpresivo de corazón te felicito—sonriente contesto el Lord inglés.

— Eriol tiene razón, nos alegramos profundamente por ti, y de verdad espero que seas muy feliz—sonriente secundo Sakura.

— Se los agradezco, y espero algún día poder presentarles a Mei estoy seguro se llevaran muy bien, pero ahora les agradecería si me dejan hablar con Nakuru a solas—cabizbajo pidió el joven Amamiya que veía a la guardiana totalmente ausente del lugar.

— Entendemos, bien postergaremos tus avances sobre la profecía para después, Mi pequeño cerezo, te apetecería salir a cenar hoy, tu escoge el lugar, Espinel y Kerberos nos acompañaran—coqueto sugirió Eriol viendo la tensión que comenzaban a emanar Nakuru y Ariel.

— Me parece una buena idea, Eriol solo voy por mi suéter y mi bolso y nos vamos—sonriente acepto la castaña que a toda prisa, subió por sus cosas para regresar y encontrar a un sonriente Eriol esperándola ya listo y con los guardianes en sus hombros.

Ambos salieron tomados de las manos dejando a solas a Nakuru y Ariel que podía notar la triste y desolada mirada de la guardiana que no lo miraba pero si fijamente a su manos.

— Nakuru, yo... Lo siento pero no podía permitir que te siguieras haciendo soluciones conmigo… Lo nuestro fue hermoso, y divertido pero no fue amor de verdad… Al menos de mi parte y lo siento mucho.

— Ariel, te entiendo perfectamente digo, yo no soy alguien a quien amar, después de todo, yo no soy un ser humano real—triste y conteniendo sus lágrimas la guardiana escondió su rostro de la fija y triste mirada del joven Amamiya.

— No digas eso tu eres tan real como yo, incluso más yo he sido testigo de tu inmensa capacidad de amar, y entregarte a alguien en cuerpo y alma—de rodillas y ante ella Ariel sollozaba.

— Te lo agradezco mucho Ariel pero seamos honestos, Touya escogió a Yukito, y tú a la prima de Li, y si acepto que he tenido muchas más relaciones pero todas son fugaces… Creo que ese es mi destino —dejando salir unas lágrimas traicioneras Nakuru se reía avergonzada.

— No digas eso, por favor Nakuru yo realmente sé que encontraras a alguien, que te sepa valorar, y te amé con locura y lo de todo por ti hasta su propia vida porque aunque es cierto que no eres humana eres un ser increíblemente especial—de rodillas Ariel tomaba las manos de Nakuru entre las suyas.

— Ariel definitivamente esa chica tiene mucha suerte, de tenerte pero hazle saber que la estaré vigilando, de cerca y que si realmente valora su vida te haga muy feliz, o si no conocerá la ira de la gran Ruby Moon—decidida proclamo la guardiana mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y comenzaba a sonreír—. Y deja de verme así tienes razón mi verdadero amor está afuera esperando a que nos encontremos.

— Esa es la Nakuru que conozco y espero seguir viendo sonreír siempre… ¿Te parece si vemos una película en lo que los tórtolos regresan? —sonriente sugirió Ariel, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ver que películas tenían los Kinomoto.

— Creó que tienen Mi Novia Polly, podríamos verla me gustan las comedias románticas—sonriente sugirió la guardiana que vio claramente la incomodidad de Ariel, y la disfruto.

— Yo había pensado en Zombieland pero veamos lo que tú quieres—forzando una sonrisa Ariel, le coloco el Blue Rey y se sentó junto a la guardiana y empezaron a ver la película.

Al poco tiempo, llegaron Eriol y Sakura que notaron el buen ambiente entre la guardiana y el joven Amamiya, así que decidieron entregarles a ambos su cena y sentarse con ellos a ver la película que en cuanto termino marco la hora de dormir para las chicas que se adelantaron dejando solos a Eriol y Ariel.

— Me alegra que las cosas con Nakuru hayan salido bien, pero aun así desearía que me hubieras hablado de esto en cuanto llegaste—sonriente Eriol tomo nuevamente asiento en el sillón.

— Lo sé, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, después de todo es una Li y dado lo ocurrido con su primo la verdad me detenía a hacerlo, pero al ver que Nakuru cada vez más aumentaba su interés por mí me vi en la necesidad de hacerlo público—sonrojado aclaro el joven Amamiya.

— Reitero mi felicitación y mis buenos deseos hacia ustedes, pero realmente quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para saber si todo está listo para el lunes—algo nervioso y sonrojado pregunto el Lord inglés.

— Tranquilo, todo está fríamente calculado, para que todo sea perfecto, mi primita no sospecha nada y Yukito tendrá ahí a Touya… Kaho y el profesor Kinomoto aparecerán en el templo este domingo en la noche… Así que calmante todo estará bien—complacido reportaba Ariel mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del sonrojado Eriol—mejor vayamos a dormir este fin de semana será muy largo para ti.

— Lo sé, te parece bien que hablemos de tus avances después de que todo haya pasado… Dudo mucho poder concentrarme en algo más que no sea lo que estoy a punto de hacer—nervioso, y levantándose declaraba Eriol.

Esa noche Eriol al entrar a la habitación que compartía con Sakura la encontró dormida y a su parecer era la imagen más hermosa que podía haber en este mundo, él se cambió y se recostó a su lado abrazándola con tal ternura y delicadeza como si se tratara de una frágil muñeca de porcelana. A pesar de que Ariel dijera que ese fin de semana seria largo la verdad fue todo lo contrario fue demasiado rápido y ese lunes Eriol trataba de actuar con naturalidad pero incluso la distraída Sakura noto algo raro en él.

— ¿Eriol, te sientes bien? ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? —preocupada pregunto la castaña mientras caminaba tomada de la mano del Lord Ingles.

— Mi bello cerezo todo está bien es solo que hoy tengo un extraño presentimiento que no se definir—sonrojado contesto el inglés mientras acercaba a la castaña para abrazarla y seguir así su camino.

Ese día en la escuela como los demás Shaoran y Tomoyo no asistieron a clases cosa que parecía no importarle a nadie esa tarde parecía haber un evento ya que a la hora del almuerzo había mucha gente reunida en el patio central de la escuela, Sakura y Eriol tomados de la mano fueron hasta ese lugar pero para sorpresa de la castaña se encontró con que todos les cedían el paso y al llegar al centro se encontró con la sorpresa de ver ahí reunidos a Touya que platicaba amenamente con su padre mientras Nakuru y Kaho platicaban sobre el último desfile en Paris, Yukito y Ariel estaban distraídos en lo que parecía una seria discusión con Espinel y Kero pero al ver llegar a Eriol y Sakura todos se giraron a verlos la castaña estaba anonadada no sabía que decir ya que no esperaba ver a todos sus seres queridos reunidos.

— Eriol, ¿cuándo llegaron mi padre y Kaho? Pero lo más importante ¿porque están todos aquí reunidos viéndonos? —sorprendida y sonrojada por ser el centro de atención pregunto la castaña.

— Sakura, mi bello cerezo ellos están aquí para ser testigos de lo que estoy a punto de hacer—Eriol se arrodillo frente a Sakura y saco una pequeña caja negra que abrió mostrando un hermoso y solitario diamante—.Sé que quizás es pronto para proponerte esto, pero estoy seguro que es lo que me pide a gritos mi corazón, ¿Sakura Kinomoto me harías el inmenso honor de ser mi esposa?

La castaña sintió la atenta mirada de todo Seijo sobre ella y vio la sonrisa de tranquilidad de sus seres queridos lo que ella ni nadie noto fue al desesperado castaño que luchaba por llegar hasta donde ella estaba pero los alumnos ahí reunidos parecían decididos a no dejarlo pasar.

— Eriol, la verdad es que yo tampoco creo que sea apresurada tu propuesta al contrario—con lágrimas en los ojos la castaña luchaba contra el nudo que se formaba en su garganta— Si, acepto.

Ese si taladro lo más profundo que nadie se pudo imaginar en el corazón del castaño que se detuvo y dejo de luchar dejándose caer al suelo. Y cierta amatista que iba llegando no necesito más explicaciones al ver la escena que frente a ella se llevaba a cabo por lo que decidió simplemente dar media vuelta y regresar por donde vino.

Alrededor de los ahora prometidos se acercó todo mundo a felicitarlos no importándoles pasar por el castaño que con mirada fiera se levantó y comenzó a caminar mientras desenfundaba su espada algunos alumnos que lo vieron se alejaron de él pero Eriol fue más listo y coloco un hechizo que detiene el tiempo para los demás mientras él se podía mover a su gusto alrededor de ellos.

— ¿Li acaso quieres lastimarla otra vez? —sarcástico pregunto Eriol mientras se acercaba a el — ¿o es que acaso deseas matarla esta vez con tus propias manos?

— ¡Deja tus tonterías para otro momento en el que no tengas que defender tu vida Idiota! — aun molesto se acercaba amenazante el castaño que apretaba con más fuerza la empuñadura de su espada.

— ¿Li en vez de que vengas a felicitarnos por nuestro compromiso vienes a causar disturbios? Me parece de pésimo gusto—ironizaba el inglés acercándose pausadamente al castaño.

— Vine a matarte por arrebatarme lo más preciado que tenía en esta vida—secamente contesto el castaño que lentamente alzaba su espada.

— Qué te parece si tú y yo arreglamos esto en otro momento y lugar como veras ahora me encuentro ocupado, y francamente no deseo perder mi tiempo contigo, así que por favor yo te haré saber, el momento el lugar para arreglar esto—sereno contesto el inglés con una sonrisa enigmática.

— Hiraguizawa, que te quede muy claro que tu jamás te casarás con Sakura antes de eso primero tendrás que matarme—siseando cada palabra, el castaño guardo su espada—. Así que ten presente siempre eso.

Y sin darse ninguno de los dos cuenta el efecto del hechizo paso, la gente comenzó a moverse dejándolos sorprendidos y alejándose entre ellos.

— ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? — molesto pregunto una sombra.

— Porque si se acercaban más Hiraguizawa notaria lo que hay alrededor de Li, y eso es algo que no nos conviene a nadie ¿no crees? —satisfecha contesto la sombra.

— Nos guste o no tiene razón con esto ganamos un poco de tiempo para poder hacer nuestra jugada— fastidiado contesto la tercera sombra

— Bien pero más vale que todo nos salga perfectamente bien o el amo nos aniquilara a todos—dicho esto las tres sombras desaparecieron dejando confundidos a los dos poderosos hechiceros.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Que les parecio? bueno aunque lo duden yo Amo a Shaoran y hacerlo sufrir me duele pero se lo merecia en fin nada esta escrito sobre piedra y van a cambiar varias cosas en el transcurso de los siguientes capitulos a si que tenganme paciencia XD. Ahora si a dar las gracias**_

_**1.- Primeramente a Martha Esther Gil Roque por ayudarme a corregir mis errores de puntuacion.**_

_**2.- A la Srita. Sake Evil22 por prestarme a Ariel amamiya personaje que es de su total autoria.**_

_**3.- Me gustaria agradecer tambien a mi colega escritor Casador de Ficcion por prestarme a sus personajes Ternylius y Jaicob.**_

_**Finalmente me gustaria agradecerles a todos los que esperaron con paciencia este capitulo y creanme hare mi mejor esfuerzo por no tardarme tanto en actualizar. a los que tambien siguen mi proyecto Mi Plan Imperfecto disculpenme muchisimo mas por que Eriol enserio no me esta ayudando a escribir pero creanme **_


End file.
